Batalla de amor
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Secuela de "Cuidar de ti" Cuando un misterioso aquelarre llega a Forks,hay muchas cosas en la mente de Bella: la condicion de Edward parece empeorar,y Jacob regresa decidido a evitar su transformacion... ¿sobreviviran al peligro que se acerca?
1. Chapter 1

"Llegada"

**BPOV**

Desperté para encontrarme con otro usual día nublado en Forks.

Me levanté con rapidez, lista para empezar mi día… bueno, para ser honesta, lista para ver a mi novio.

Pensar en Edward envió, como siempre, una oleada de felicidad mezclada con preocupación. Había pasado un mes desde el incidente con el cazador, y Edward aún llevaba las señales de la batalla en su pecho. Yo quería que se recuperara por completo, pero la única solución disponible era beber mi sangre, algo que él se rehusaba a hacer antes de la boda. Yo había insistido en más de una ocasión, y cada vez él había terminado la discusión con una absoluta negativa a la idea.

Incluso había pedido ayuda al resto de su familia, pero fue en vano. Edward, tan terco como siempre, se había rehusado a escuchar cualquier argumento para apoyar mi idea, hasta que el resto de los Cullen se vieron forzados a mantenerse al margen. El único alivio era que la boda sería en una semana, lo que significaba que estaría curado muy pronto. La idea de la boda me hizo temblar… era irracional, lo sabía; después de todo, significaba que podría pasar la eternidad a su lado, pero aún así era algo difícil para mí. Como si no tuviera suficiente con su actitud.

Bajé las escaleras para reunirme con Charlie en la cocina, lista para tomar mi desayuno.

"Buenos días, Bella" me saludó.

"Hola, papá" respondí, aún inmersa en mis pensamientos.

"¿Edward va a venir a recogerte?" preguntó. Aún después de un mes, no podía creer su cambio de actitud.

"Um, si. Su familia tiene planeada una pequeña reunión para hoy" dije sonriendo. Era su cumpleaños y, como sus hermanos estaban algo aburridos, habían decidido celebrar… o intentar molestarlo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Alice podría haber hecho para ello.

"Muy bien. Dile que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños… ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?" preguntó Charlie.

_107…_ "Umm… 19" dije. Por supuesto, Charlie no dudaría de eso. De pronto, escuché el motor de su Volvo cerca de la casa. Me levanté y prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta, mientras mi padre me miraba con sorpresa. Abrí la puerta para encontrarlo ahí, con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé suavemente.

"Feliz cumpleaños" murmuré. Él rió.

"Alice esta molesta" dijo, un poco irritado. A Alice le gustaba mucho exagerar en las fiestas… así que, ¿Por qué estaba molesta? Mi padre salió de la cocina, y lo saludó rápidamente antes de irse al trabajo. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista –y que los dos estábamos a salvo en el auto de Edward- hice la pregunta que llevaba haciendo diariamente durante un mes.

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunté. Él me sonrió.

"Bien" dijo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

"Sabes a qué me refiero" dije, seria.

"Si. Estoy bien" insistió. Quería hacerlo difícil, entonces.

"¿Puedo ver?" pregunté. De inmediato se puso serio.

"Esta igual… ¿para que quieres ver?" preguntó.

"Exactamente por eso. Quiero ver si de verdad esta IGUAL" dije. Era tan extraño preocuparse por una herida. La herida de un _vampiro_.

"Bella, por favor, no empieces…" pidió él, casi me rogó.

"No puedo evitarlo. Estoy preocupada, Edward. Solo quiero que estés bien de nuevo" dije, intentando calmarme. Sabía que esto era difícil para él también.

"Lo siento. No quiero que te sientas así" dijo Edward, que tomó mi mano mientras conducía. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Eso puede esperar un poco" concluyó. Yo suspiré; había escuchado eso muchas veces. De pronto, él alzó la cabeza, alerta.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Él me miró.

"Nada importante… lo descubrirás pronto" dijo misteriosamente. Odiaba eso, y lo miré con irritación. A él pareció resultarle gracioso, pues rió todo el camino hasta su casa.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió ver que la casa estaba como siempre: sin luces, sin decoración, nada. Me pregunté si habían atado a Alice o algo. A mi lado, Edward suspiró de alivio… mi teoría pareció aún más posible. Bueno, hasta que Alice se acercó a nosotros, dándole a Edward un abrazo tan fuerte que creí que iba a aplastarlo. Hasta mi mano, unida a la suya, tembló por el movimiento.

"¡Que malo eres, Edward!" dijo ella. "Oh, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños"

"Alice, me lo has dicho más de cien veces en lo que va del día…" dijo él, pero sonreía. De pronto, me di cuenta porque me había sentido tan aprehensiva por ese abrazo.

"Alice, quizás no deberías…" comencé.

"Oh, ¡Hola Bella! No te preocupes, está bien" dijo ella, sonriendo como siempre.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa –y Alice regresaba adentro- resolví mis dudas.

"Estoy asombrada. Creí que tendría un gran plan para hoy. ¿Qué hiciste para controlarla?" pregunté, algo molesta. Si podía contenerla, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho en MIS fiestas? Él rió.

"No fui yo. Rosalie dijo que si hacía algo y nos exponía su auto 'accidentalmente' dejaría de funcionar… y Jasper prometió cancelar todas sus tarjetas de crédito" dijo Edward sin dejar de reír. Yo lo imité; Rosalie ciertamente sabía como amenazar a Alice, pero Jasper era aún mejor.

Dentro de la casa, el resto de los Cullen me saludó. Carlisle me indicó sutilmente que me moviera antes de que la enorme figura de Emmett saliera de la nada, tratando de sujetar a Edward. Por supuesto, su mente lo delató y Edward se movió para esquivarlo.

"¡Que bueno que regresaste, hermano!" dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

Esta reunión no fue tan desastrosa como mi fiesta y ciertamente no tan extravagante o, bueno, _humana_, pero tuve que admitir que fue divertida. Emmett había comprado una nueva consola de video juegos, y todos comenzamos a competir entre nosotros. Incluso yo me uní al equipo, pues era algo que podía hacer (seguramente, esa era la razón detrás de ello). Me reí mucho cuando Edward venció a Emmett en el primer partido; su hermano se puso serio y pidió la revancha, que Edward ganó también… la expresión del rostro de Emmett era divertidísima. Después fue el turno de Jasper. Él terminó manipulando las emociones de Edward para hacerle perder la concentración.

"¡Hey! ¡No se admiten poderes!" Dijo Alice, riendo.

"¿Por qué no? Debemos usar cualquier ventaja que poseamos… de todas formas, él está leyendo mi mente" dijo Jasper.

"¡No es cierto!" protestó Edward, pero hasta yo pude ver que estaba mintiendo. Esme puso los ojos en blanco.

"Les juro que a veces se comportan como niños" dijo ella. Carlisle rió a su lado.

Por supuesto, Jasper ganó –para desgracia de Edward-. Después, Alice se sentó. Simplemente tocó los controles y sonrió.

"Yo gano" dijo. Jasper la miró con sorpresa.

"Eso no es justo… ni siquiera he comenzado. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" preguntó. Ella simplemente se acercó y lo besó.

"Porque vas a dejarme ganar" dijo ella, para molestarlo.

"¿Por qué a ella? Es MI cumpleaños, ¿cierto?" protestó Edward a mi lado. Todos reímos.

Después de un rato, decidieron tener una revancha física (bueno, en realidad, lo decidió Emmett). Lucharon afuera, pero eso no me molestó. Después de todo, solo estaban jugando… hasta que Edward quiso unirse a ellos.

"Bella, está bien" dijo él, pero yo no quería dejarlo ir.

"Quizás deberías escucharla… Emmett está muy molesto por ese partido" dijo Carlisle con tono divertido. Me pregunté si era una forma sutil de advertirle a Edward sobre su 'condición'. Él simplemente asintió y continuó observando. Emmett estaba ganando; ya tenía a Jasper en el suelo. Alice se levantó.

"¡Emmett! ¡Si le haces algo a mi Jasper le diré a Rosalie todo sobre el regalo que vas a comprarle!" gritó Alice, riendo, mientras Rosalie la miraba con curiosidad… estaba segura de que trataría de averiguarlo después. Funcionó; Emmett se distrajo y Jasper se movió para cambiar posiciones. Emmett gruñó con suavidad.

"¡Eso es trampa!" protestó.

"Es tu culpa si no puedes concentrarte" le respondió Alice.

El día continuó del mismo modo. A pesar de que en ocasiones yo no podía jugar con ellos, me sentía como en casa. Era como si ya no fueran vampiros… se reían y se comportaban como cualquier chico, cualquier chica. Incluso Carlisle se había unido a las bromas. Sin embargo, me sorprendió notar que siempre pensaban en mí. Habían preparado comida para mí, y elegían juegos en los que yo pudiera participar. Se sentía bien saber que les importaba tanto.

Ahora, ya era tarde. Edward y yo estábamos solos, sentados frente al hermoso piano. Él comenzó a tocar mi canción de cuna mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Suspiré, mis sentidos llenos de su fragancia.

"Fue divertido" dije.

"Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado" respondió él. Sin dejar de tocar, se inclinó para besarme. Se sentía tan bien permanecer así… hasta que su celular sonó. ¿Por qué no puede dejar el mundo de conspirar contra nosotros? Edward respondió, pero solo dijo 'si' y colgó de nuevo.

"¿Quién era?" pregunté.

"Tu padre. Quería saber si regresarías a casa pronto" dijo él, y pude notar que algo le molestaba.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No… alguien quiere verte. Al menos él decidió esperar" dijo Edward. ¿Él? Estaba confundida. Sin decir nada, se levantó y me guió hacia su auto. Eso era extraño; ¿iba a llevarme a casa tan temprano?

"Quiero quedarme" le dije, pero me sonrió de nuevo. ¿Me imaginé la expresión triste en sus ojos?

"Créeme, quieres verlo" dijo con misterio. El camino a casa estuvo extrañamente silencioso. Edward parecía no querer dejarme, pero al mismo tiempo decidido a hacerlo… cuando llegamos a mi casa, me besó de nuevo.

"Te veré mañana… si no tienes planes" me dijo. ¿Planes? Todos mis planes lo incluían a él.

"Bueno… si, claro. Edward, ¿qué…?" pregunté, pero el apretó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo.

"Ya lo verás… no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa" dijo, con un tono extraño en su voz. Incapaz de decir algo, y aún mareada por el beso, salí del auto después de despedirme. Observé mientras el Volvo desaparecía, preguntándome la razón de que su humor hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente. Pero, cuando abrí la puerta, lo comprendí.

"¡Bella!" me saludó una voz con alegría. Una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Jacob había regresado.

_**Primer capitulo de mi secuela… si, Jake esta de vuelta!! n.n Podemos esperar problemas XD. Ya se que nada realmente importante sucede aquí, pero quise comenzar mas tranquilo esta vez… pero no se preocupen, tenemos mucho por delante!! /mira planes malévolos/ pobre Edward!!!**_

_**Y por supuesto q Edward esta molesto con el regreso d Jacob… pero vamos! Seguramente lo ocultaría –lo mas q puede- para hacer feliz a Bella ;)**_

_**Y sobre el juego de video? Bueno, cuando estaba jugando PS2 (YAY!) me imagine la escena con ellos… estoy segura que seria muy divertido de ver :P. Espero q no hayan sonado muy, huh, diferentes? A sus personalidades :P**_


	2. Bienvenida

"Bienvenida"

**BPOV**

Ahí estaba. Mi antiguo mejor amigo, el hombre que me había ayudado en mis horas más oscuras. Sin perder un segundo, corrí a su lado.

"¡Jake! ¡Regresaste!" dije, abrazándolo. Quizás no debí hacerlo, pues podría darle falsas esperanzas –de nuevo- pero no pude resistirme. El se rió y regresó mi abrazo con entusiasmo.

"Si. Llegué esta mañana" dijo sonriendo. ¿Esta mañana? Recordé la repentina distracción de Edward en el auto… debe haber escuchado la mente de Jacob. Me pregunté como se sentiría ante su llegada.

"Dime, Jake, ¿Cómo estás? Estoy segura de que tienes muchas historias que contar" dije algo temerosa. No quería recordar exactamente _por qué_ se había ido. Él pareció comprenderlo, pero solo me sonrió. Era como ver al Jacob de antes de nuevo.

"Nada importante. Solo fui de un lado a otro. Nada grande, de verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado tu, Bella?" preguntó. Parecía como si tratara de evadir mis preguntas.

"Bien… extrañándote mucho" dije. Por supuesto, no podía decirle que estaba preparando mi boda, o que había estado cerca de morir hace un mes. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que él sabía eso último.

"Escuché sobre el problema de hace un mes. Debí haber estado aquí" dijo, más serio.

"No te preocupes, Jake. Estoy bien… Edward me ayudó" dije sin pensar. Vi como so rostro se endurecía, como siempre sucedía cuando mencionaba a mi novio.

"Si, escuché eso… supongo que al menos puede protegerte mientras yo no estoy" dijo con tono despectivo. "De todas formas, ¿Dónde esta? Creí que tu chupas…err… _Edward_ estaría más que contento de no tenerme por aquí, tratando de robarme a su chica" dijo. Si, ese definitivamente era Jacob. Al menos esta vez intentó usar el nombre de Edward.

"Esta en su casa. Charlie llamó para decir que estabas aquí, así que me trajo y se fue. Supongo que quería darnos tiempo para hablar" dije, algo triste. ¿Por qué no podía tenerlos a los dos juntos en una habitación sin una pelea? Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

"Si, claro… lo más probable es que no quiere vernos juntos" dijo él.

"Dime… ¿ya supiste lo de Sam?" pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema. Si continuábamos así, terminaríamos discutiendo. Él sonrió con tristeza de inmediato.

"Si. No puedo creerlo… ese hombre no parece realmente su padre. Sam está muy confundido e inseguro por todo eso. Tu chupasangre si que trae problemas, ¿verdad?" dijo. Parecía decidido a volver a hablar de Edward.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Normalmente soy yo la de la mala suerte. Y estábamos hablando de Sam, no de Edward" dije. ¿Por qué era tan insistente?

"Si… bueno, ese hombre –creo que se llama Alphonse- dijo que Edward asesi…" comenzó Jacob.

"Edward no hizo nada malo… eso es todo. No empieces, Jake. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta, no me hagas lamentarlo" dije con un tono juguetón para que supiera que no lo decía en serio. Él rió.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dime… ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?" me preguntó.

Pasé el resto de la tarde hablando con él. A veces, noté que me miraba con una expresión que no pude descifrar, pero rápidamente cambiaba a una sonrisa. Me describió algunos de los lugares en los que había estado, dando tantos detalles como podía. Yo le conté –a regañadientes- sobre mi boda, y se echó a reír cuando vio mi expresión.

"Si no quieres seguir adelante con eso, yo puedo arreglarlo" dijo riendo, pero pude ver que lo decía en serio.

"No es eso, Jake. Solo que… la idea es… aterradora" confesé. Él me malinterpretó.

"Si, casarse con un vampiro debe ser aterrador" dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" dije. Vi como su rostro mostró de nuevo la tristeza, y me sentí mal por él. Quería que fuera feliz, pero yo tenía que buscar mi propia felicidad. De pronto, él tomó mi mano; debí haberlo detenido, pero no quería herirlo aún más. Me miró con tristeza.

"Escucha, Bella. He pensado mucho durante mis viajes. Sé que te prometí comportarme, pero de verdad creo que no deberías seguir con esto" me dijo. Perfecto… ése era exactamente el tema del que no quería hablar. No ahora, no cuando lo veía después de tanto tiempo.

"Jake, por favor, no hagas esto. Creí que ya lo habíamos resuelto. Yo lo amo" dije. Vi que cerraba los ojos, probablemente recordando nuestra última conversación.

"Ese no es el punto. Puedo aceptar que lo ames más que a mí, puedo vivir con eso. Pero no puedo permitir que renuncies a tu vida por él… no puedo soportarlo" dijo él. Yo sabía que no le gustaría, pero a mi me había sonado justo igual a Edward con esas palabras; pero claro, no podía decirle eso.

"Es lo que quiero" dije con sinceridad. Era mejor que él lo supiera.

"Porque no conoces nada mejor" dijo él. "Tu lo amas, lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que debas sacrificarlo todo. Él te dio opciones, opciones mucho mejores" dijo Jacob. Por supuesto que me había dado opciones… y las rechacé todas. Yo deseaba estar con él por toda la eternidad. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi padre apareció. Me sentí agradecida por eso.

"¡Hey! Me alegra ver que son buenos amigos de nuevo" dijo Charlie y se sentó en el sillón con nosotros. Con él aquí, Jacob no pudo continuar con su pequeño argumento, así que comenzamos a hablar de otra cosa. Afuera, comenzaba a oscurecer.

**EPOV**

Me sentí tentado a quedarme, pero me contuve.

Sabía que Bella deseaba hablar con Jacob, y se molestaría si supiera que yo estaba escuchando. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que yo deseara irme. Permanecí ahí por un momento, escuchando cuando ella lo saludó y lo abrazó con alegría. Me sentí celoso; quizás era irracional, pero de todos modos lo sentí. Él había expresado sus sentimientos hacia ella una vez, había luchado por ella y, lo más importante, había ganado su amor… quizás ella se daría cuenta de que en realidad lo amaba a él y cancelaría todo.

Suspiré, molesto por mis propios pensamientos. Como siempre, una parte de mi gritaba que ella debería hacer exactamente eso: elegirlo a él y tener una vida humana y feliz. Pero el resto de mi cuerpo se tensó con furia y miedo ante la posibilidad. En más de una ocasión, estuve a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar a su lado, pero no pude. Sabía que él era su amigo y que lo extrañaba, no podía arruinarle el momento. Estaba seguro de que Jacob no sería tan amigable o agradable si yo estuviera presente. Debía confiar en ella, confiar en el amor que compartíamos.

Como si reflejara mis sentimientos, la 'cicatriz' en mi pecho comenzó a molestarme. No era un dolor muy fuerte, pero estaba allí, igual que mi inseguridad. Traté de calmarme… era una tontería pensar así después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Aceleré, desesperado por llegar a casa y hacer lo que sea para distraerme de aquellos pensamientos.

Cuando volteé, vi una figura cerca de los árboles. No pude verla bien, ya que conducía muy deprisa y estaba demasiado inmerso en mis pensamientos como para que me importara, pero sabía que la había visto. Parecía humana, pero la figura desapareció antes de que pudiera mirar con atención. Quizás estaba alucinando. De pronto, el dolor en mi pecho aumentó… eso nunca había sucedido antes; de hecho, no _debería_ estar pasando. Se suponía que estaba sanando –lentamente, pero sanando-. Pronto el dolor fue demasiado, y mi visión se volvió borrosa.

Continuó aumentando. Me vi forzado a detener el auto. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, como si eso pudiera disminuir la agonía. Esto no estaba bien… me asusté. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿El cazador había hecho más de lo que parecía? Suprimí un gemido cuando la oleada de dolor aumentó. Suficiente; no podía quedarme aquí. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Carlisle.

"_¿Si, Edward?" _respondió mi padre. Sonaba preocupado; quizás Alice me había visto.

"Alice me vio, ¿no es así?" pregunté. Al menos mi voz sonaba firme.

"_Si. Emmett está en camino para ayudarte. Cálmate" _dijo Carlisle. Me conocía bien; a pesar de mi tono tranquilo ESTABA asustado.

"Gracias" le dije.

"_¿Duele mucho?" _preguntó con seriedad. Lo estaba analizando como médico, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos. Impresionante.

"Te lo diré cuando llegue" dije, reacio a admitir que me sentía muy mal en ese momento.

"_Como desees. Ten cuidado, hijo" _dijo Carlisle.

"Si" respondí y colgué. Cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme un poco. EL dolor era algo que los vampiros no sentíamos a menudo pero, cuando lo sentíamos, era incluso más fuerte que el dolor humano. Poco después, escuché la mente de Emmett: tenía miedo… por mí. Abrió la puerta del copiloto.

"Hey, ¿estas bien?" preguntó.

"En realidad no…" respondí. Quería ser honesto y, seguramente, mi rostro mostraba la verdad de todas formas.

"De acuerdo, muévete. Yo conduciré" dijo él.

Mientras me movía hacia el asiento de al lado, creí ver la figura de nuevo, mirando entre el bosque. Pero cuando Emmett encendió el motor, desapareció de nuevo.

_**No creyeron q dejaría q Edward se curara tan fácil, ¿verdad? Donde quedaría la diversión? XD Pero hay una razón detrás de esto… tendrán q esperar para saber, mwajaja!**_

_**Me preocupa un poco Jacob… creo q no puedo escribir su dialogo muy bien, pero espero q al menos suene un poco como él. Y Jacob es terco también, no se rendiría tan fácilmente (quiere q Bella siga siendo humana… /suspiro/)**_

_**Y si, los vampiros sienten el dolor con mas, um, fuerza? Que los humanos. SM lo menciono una vez (gracias Twilight Lexicon!)**_

_**Espero les este gustando esto! ;)**_


	3. Visiones de muerte

_**Advertencia: la lectura de este capitulo puede ocasionar shock nervioso, infartos y deseos de asesinar a Tsuyu Ryu… se recomienda discreción :P**_

"Visiones de muerte"

**EPOV**

Permanecí quieto mientras Carlisle examinaba la cicatriz en mi pecho. El dolor había disminuido; era solo una molestia, como un residuo de la agonía previa.

"¿Esto te duele, Edward?" preguntó Carlisle mientras presionaba suavemente con sus dedos.

"No. En realidad no" respondí, distraído.

Toda mi familia estaba reunida en la sala, mirándonos con aprensión. Cuando Emmett y yo llegamos, todos se habían reunido para ver cómo estaba. Creo que tuve que repetir que estaba bien una y otra vez… bueno, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que él me estuviera ayudando a caminar no ayudaba mucho. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sillón, mientras que Emmett estaba de pie, caminando en círculos –obviamente preocupado-. Rosalie intentó calmarlo pero, considerando que estaba tan ansiosa como él, no tenía mucho éxito. Yo permanecía sentado, observando a mi padre mientras me revisaba, y Esme permanecía a mi lado con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Odiaba hacerles esto, preocuparlos. De pronto, Carlisle me miró.

"En realidad no parece estar empeorando. Es extraño" dijo.

"Alice… ¿Qué viste exactamente?" preguntó Esme.

"Bueno, yo solo lo vi en el auto. Nada más" respondió ella, frustrada. Obviamente quería saber más. Vi la imagen en su mente; no mentía.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿No sabemos lo que le pasa?" preguntó Emmett con impaciencia. _'¿No podemos hacer nada para ayudar? De verdad se veía mal' _pensó. Él, como siempre, prefería actuar antes que hablar.

"Bueno, como dije, no esta peor que antes. Quizás deberías tomarlo con calma por un tiempo, Edward" dijo Carlisle. _'¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien ahora?' _preguntó en su mente. Yo asentí con sutileza.

'_Mi pobre Edward… quisiera poder hacer algo por ti' _La mente de Esme, como siempre, estaba enfocada en mi bienestar. De hecho, todas las mentes en la habitación pensaban lo mismo. Me sentí agradecido… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer un cariño así?

"No te preocupes, Esme, quizás Carlisle tiene razón; solo necesito descansar un poco" le dije, pero dudaba que fuera tan sencillo. Esa cicatriz no me había molestado en todo un mes, ¿Por qué ahora?

'_Deberías usar mi opción. ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Ella lo desea, de todas formas' _pensó Jasper. Lo miré con disgusto.

"De acuerdo, entiendo. Es solo que me es difícil verte así" admitió. Quizás no decía mucho, pero Jasper se preocupaba por mí. A su lado, Alice se acercó a él.

"¿Estabas haciendo algo en especial cuando comenzó el dolor?" preguntó mi padre. Bueno, en realidad si: estaba muerto de celos, solo eso. _'¿Edward?' _insistió él.

"Solo conducía a casa. Nada especial, a menos que consideres los celos como algo importante" dije, irritado por la idea. Un momento… ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Carlisle enarcó una ceja.

"¿Celos? ¿A que te refieres?" preguntó. Si; desgraciadamente, dije eso en voz alta. Vi como Rosalie sonreía con sarcasmo junto a Emmett. _'¿Ves como me sentía?' _Por supuesto, Rosalie conocía bien los celos.

"Jacob esta de regreso. Regresé para darle a Bella tiempo para hablar con él. Estaba pensando que…" dije, pero me detuve. No pude decir las palabras. Carlisle lo entendió.

"No deberías sentirte así. Sabes que ella te ama" me dijo Esme.

"Ella admitió una vez que lo amaba también a él" dije con tristeza. Bella aún podía cambiar de opinión.

"Pero te eligió a ti ¿no es así? Deja de sentirte tan inseguro sobre ella. Los he visto juntos… ella te _ama_" dijo Esme, sonriendo. Yo sonreí también; el simple recuerdo de Bella me levantó el ánimo.

"Bueno, Edward, no creo que eso haya tenido algo que ver con los síntomas" dijo Carlisle, riendo. Al menos, la situación le resultaba divertida. "Te alimentaste ayer, ¿cierto?" preguntó después.

"Si. Salí a cazar con Emmett y Jasper, ya que ya no tengo permitido salir solo" dije irritado. No es que no me sintiera halagado por su interés, pero estaban exagerando.

'_Solo por tu seguridad'_ pensó Esme.

'_Bueno, tampoco es fácil ser tu niñera ¿sabes?' _pensó Emmett, riendo. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Era sorprendente lo mucho que podía leer en él sin mi habilidad.

"No te enojes, Edward. Sabes que estamos preocupados. No tienes porque ser tan gruñón" dijo Alice. De repente, se tensó. Estaba teniendo una visión… y yo la vi junto con ella:

_Era un lugar oscuro… no pude reconocerlo. Su visión se enfocó, y pude ver con claridad unas figuras en el suelo. No, no eran simples figuras… eran cuerpos, cuerpos desmembrados. Vi con horror los ojos vacíos de mi padre, el cuerpo de Esme… toda mi familia._

_Observé petrificado como el resto de mi familia yacía esparcida por todo el lugar. Otra figura estaba de pie allí. Mi terror aumentó cuando me vi a mi mismo observando la escena con ojos vacíos… mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos. _

_Sin señal alguna de tristeza, el Edward que yo veía la dejó caer al suelo, sin vida. La camisa abierta mostraba que la cicatriz ya no estaba, y los ojos vacíos eran rojos… me había alimentado de ella. De pronto, otro vampiro apareció: tenía un largo cabello negro que llegaba casi hasta su cintura. Él sonrió, satisfecho, ante los cadáveres de mi familia. A su lado, había otro vampiro… parecía una mujer._

"_Quémenlos" ordenó él, y un pequeño grupo se acercó para obedecer. Después volteó a verme, al Edward de la visión, y sonrió aún más._

"_Ahora es tu turno, Edward… " dijo. Cuando me decapitó, la visión terminó._

Alice jadeó, y gritó. Jasper la abrazó de inmediato para intentar calmarla. Sentí como se extendía una oleada de paz… estaba usando su don. Quizás estaba funcionando con los demás, pero no con Alice. Ciertamente, conmigo tampoco.

"¿Qué sucedió, Alice? ¿Qué viste?" preguntó Jasper con desesperación mientras ella 'sollozaba' en su pecho. Se veía aterrorizada… considerando lo que habíamos visto, era de esperarse.

"¿Edward? ¡Respóndeme, Edward! ¿Es la cicatriz otra vez?" la voz atemorizada de Esme me devolvió a la realidad por un momento. Supongo que la expresión en mi rostro era tan mala como la de Alice. Me di cuenta de que respiraba agitadamente, y de que tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza. Si hubiera sido humano, seguramente estarían sangrando.

"No, Esme… no es eso" dije lentamente, intentando recuperar el control de mis emociones. Rosalie y Emmett estaban inmóviles, ansiosos por saber.

'_Esto se ve mal… ¡Vamos, Alice, dinos!'_ pensó Rosalie.

'_Nunca la había visto así. Me pregunto que vio. ¿Edward?' _la mente de Carlisle mostraba preocupación, pero yo no quería decirle… era demasiado horrible. Lo único que podía leer en la mente de Emmett y Jasper era miedo, nada más. Finalmente, Alice se tranquilizó un poco.

"¿Alice?" dijo Jasper, preocupado. Ella levantó la cabeza solo un poco, de manera que podía vernos a todos sin separarse de Jasper.

"Esta bien, Alice. Puedes decirnos cuando estés lista" dijo Esme. Carlisle asintió.

'_¿Cuándo este lista? Estoy segura de que es algo malo. ¡Yo quiero saber ahora!' _Rosalie estaba empezando a perder el control.

"Rose, cálmate" le pedí. Afortunadamente mi voz no temblaba mucho. Emmett la abrazó. "No podemos dejar que Bella lo sepa" le dije a Alice. "Por favor" pedí, esta vez mirándolos a todos. No debí haber dicho eso; solo los asustó más.

'_Ahora si estoy asustado' _pensó Emmett.

'_¿Es tan malo que no quieres que ella lo sepa?' _pensó Rosalie, aterrada.

'_Oh, Dios' _repetía Esme en su mente. Ella tenía una buena intuición.

Carlisle asintió. "Si así lo deseas… pero NOSOTROS debemos saber lo que vio Alice" dijo. Por supuesto, tenían que saberlo. Nos involucraba a todos.

"Vi… yo vi… un aquelarre. No los conozco" dijo Alice, aún perturbada por la visión.

'_¿Un aquelarre? ¿Todo esto por un aquelarre?' _pensó Rosalie. Era tan impaciente.

"¿Los Volturi?" preguntó Jasper.

"No. No lo sé. No son los mismos que vimos en Italia… pero podría ser" respondió ella. Todos la miramos, esperando el resto, pero parecía demasiado atemorizada para continuar. "Después… nos vi allí… y estábamos… estábamos…" comenzó, pero no pudo terminar. Nunca la había visto así. Me vi obligado a terminar por ella. Era importante.

"Ella vio nuestros cuerpos allí… el aquelarre los estaba mirando. Vio nuestras muertes" dije, y me estremecí.

_**Creo q mi malignidad aumentó 5 puntos!!! Mwajaja!! La primera introducción de mi nuevo enemigo… XD**_

_**Muy dramático, dicen? No se apuren, el sig. Capitulo tendremos un…err… encuentro entre Edward y Jacob. Considerando el carácter de Edward y la determinación de Jacob, esto va a ser divertido de escribir :P –además, tengo q distraerlos del terror!!!-**_

_**Espero les este gustando hacia donde va la historia (aunq no he dado muchos detalles d eso lol).**_


	4. Doble conversación

"Doble conversación"

**BPOV**

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Primero que nada, la conversación de anoche con Jacob no había terminado muy bien… de hecho, fue solo debido a la intervención de Charlie que pude hablar con él sin mencionar a Edward. Segundo, ya eran las 11 am, y Edward no había llegado. Normalmente, él estaba tan ansioso como yo por estar aquí. Ahora estaba sola en mi habitación, esperando su llegada.

Estaba preocupada; ¿estaba celoso? ¿Estaba bien? Deseé que Charlie estuviera aquí… mi padre podía distraerme lo suficiente a pesar de su carácter tranquilo. De repente, la ventana se abrió. Vi con placer que Edward entraba en la habitación. Se acercó a mí y me beso con fuerza, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban. Como siempre, sentí alivio y paz cuando se acercó; bueno, en realidad eso no era lo único que sentía, pero sería mejor que mantuviera alejados esos pensamientos o terminaría haciendo algo que ambos habíamos acordado no hacer. Pero algo en su beso era extraño, como la urgencia que había mostrado cuando se enfrentó a James y a Victoria.

"¡Hola, Edward! ¿Está todo bien? Estás muy efusivo hoy" dije cuando se detuvo –desgraciadamente-.

"Todo está bien. Solo estoy feliz de verte. Te extrañaba" dijo con mi sonrisa favorita. "¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?" preguntó después.

"Bien, supongo… Jacob aún esta algo molesto ante la idea de nosotros" admití.

"Lo siento" dijo él. Como siempre, estaba pensando en mi felicidad en vez de la suya. Tonto vampiro desinteresado.

"No estás celoso, ¿verdad?" pregunté. Era la única razón aparente para la forma en que actuaba hoy.

"No. ¿Tengo razones para estarlo?" me preguntó. ¿Era una broma?

"¡Por supuesto que no!" respondí de inmediato. Él sonrió aun más.

"Bien. Alice anuncia un día nublado para hoy… ¿quieres salir?" me preguntó. A pesar de la repentina tristeza que escuché cuando pronunció el nombre de Alice, de inmediato me agradó la idea.

"¡Si!" dije con entusiasmo. Siempre me gustaba salir con Edward, sin importar el lugar. Pero no teníamos muchas oportunidades, incluso con el clima de Forks.

Tiempo después, ambos caminábamos por las calles de Port Ángeles. Impresionante; normalmente este lugar era soleado, pero ahora había grandes nubes grises sobre nosotros. Tenía suerte… no era común poder estar ahí con él. Me di cuenta de que la gente nos miraba –bueno, en realidad, lo miraban a él- mientras caminábamos lentamente, observando las diferentes tiendas y tomados de la mano. Noté que todas las chicas lo miraban a él y luego a mí como si no creyeran que él estaba conmigo… bueno, no podía culparlas; ni siquiera _yo_ podía creerlo. De vez en cuando, Edward sonreía o reía suavemente, escuchando sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo pude ver algo diferente. En ocasiones, cuando creía que no lo miraba, Edward mantenía el rostro serio, incluso triste, pero cuando me miraba recuperaba su actitud alegre. Me pregunté que sucedía; algo le molestaba, de eso no había duda, ¿pero que? Me asusté un poco, recordando su cicatriz, pero dudaba que fuera eso. Seguramente Carlisle o Esme lo habrían obligado a descansar si ese fuera el caso. De pronto, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

"Parece que ha decidido acosarte" dijo, sonriendo con sarcasmo. No lo comprendí hasta que vi a Jacob acercándose. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

"Oh ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Que sorpresa!" dijo Jacob, animado.

**EPOV**

Definitivamente Jacob estaba poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

Había soportado una noche entera de sentimientos incómodos para permitirle hablar con Bella, pero esto era pasarse de la raya. ¿Qué no puede aceptar que estamos juntos? Una parte de mi ya se imaginaba empujándolo a un lado, con toda mi fuerza vampírica, para que nos dejara solos. Sin embargo, eso habría molestado a Bella. Ella enarcó una ceja; al menos tampoco le creyó.

'_¡Mira tu cara!' _"Hola, um, Edward" dijo Jacob. Que gracioso; su mente y sus palabras no podían ser más diferentes.

"¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que te gustaba este lugar" dijo Bella. Me gustó el tono irritado en su voz.

'_Lo siento, debo hacerlo. Me lo agradecerás después'_ "En realidad no me gusta. Vine a comprar algo. Un favor para Sam" _'¡Rayos! Tendré que advertirle después'_ Yo puse los ojos en blanco, y él lo notó.

"¿Qué? ¿Te estoy arruinando el momento, chupasan-Edward?" _'Porque eso espero'_ Entonces el chico de verdad estaba tratando de molestarme. No estaba de humor para sus juegos infantiles. Los dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

"No, en realidad no. Es una suerte que llegaras muy tarde para eso" respondí. De inmediato, su rostro se endureció.

'_No me provoques, chupasangre. Lo lamentarás' _"¿De verdad?" dijo. Bien; si él iba a enfurecerme, yo podía hacer lo mismo.

"¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? Odio cuando discuten. Seth puede ser amistoso, ¿Por qué tú no?" preguntó Bella. Bueno, porque Seth tiene un corazón amable y puro, mientras que Jacob… prefiero no pensar en ello.

'_Porque Seth es demasiado inocente' _"De acuerdo. Lo intentaré" La mente de Jacob estaba en una dirección totalmente opuesta.

"Pero dime… ¿Cómo esta todo en La Push? Estoy segura de que están contentos de tenerte de vuelta" dijo Bella. Era evidente que intentaba cambiar el tema.

"Todo esta bien. Seth se puso tan feliz cuando yo…" _'Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora' _No me esperaba eso. Jacob había conseguido hablar con fluidez delante de Bella y contactarme mentalmente a la vez. Tenía que darle cierto crédito por eso. Asentí para que continuara.

'_Primero, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con ella. No importa cuanto te ame, no tienes derecho a quitarle su vida' _"…Sam aún se niega a ver a Alphonse como su padre. Supongo que es normal: mira lo que le hizo a su madre" continuó.

"Es su elección" respondí a sus pensamientos, cuidando de disfrazarlo como un comentario a sus palabras.

'_¡No, no lo es! Ella puede vivir una vida normal si no está contigo. Tú eres la causa de todo. Además, romperías el tratado… significaría la guerra. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?' _"… pero el clima es tan malo hoy. ¿No les molesta?" dijo Jacob.

"No" respondí de la misma forma. "Pero no puedo vivir de otra forma"

'_¿Entonces admites que eres egoísta? Eso no me gusta… haré lo que sea, y quiero decir LO QUE SEA, para detenerte. Si tengo que matarte para hacerlo…' _Sentí la furia crecer dentro de mí. ¿El perro intentaba asustarme?

"Dime, Jake ¿has hablado con el cazador?" preguntó Bella. El momento perfecto para responder a la mente de Jacob.

"No creo que puedas. Ni siquiera deberías intentarlo… quizás lo lamentarías" dije como advertencia. Yo sabía que una batalla heriría los sentimientos de Bella, pero no deseaba morir. Jacob escuchó la amenaza en mi voz, y se puso serio.

"Si. Tal vez tengas razón" _'No te tengo miedo. Soy mas fuerte que ese hombre, Alphonse, y seguramente puedo vencerte si insistes en transformarla' _Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso. Parecía que Jacob de verdad quería pelear.

"Bueno, es tu elección. Pero eso no cambia nada. Los eventos siguen igual" dije, esperando que sonara como una continuación de nuestra 'conversación' externa. Bella pareció sospechar que algo sucedía, pero no dijo nada.

'_Tu funeral, chupasangre. Hablaremos más tarde… cuando ella no esté involucrada. ¿Media noche?' _Asentí de nuevo; si él quería ser agresivo, sería mejor si resolvíamos esto fuera de la vista pública.

"Supongo que si. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Sam se molestará si llego tarde. Probablemente creerá que huí de nuevo" dijo Jacob. Sin esperar una respuesta de Bella, dio la vuelta y se marchó. _'Te estaré esperando'_

**BPOV**

Esa fue la conversación más extraña de toda mi vida.

A pesar de sus respuestas firmes, la mente de Jacob parecía estar en otro lugar. Sentí como la mano de Edward se tensaba cada vez que se miraban. Me pregunté si habría leído algo en la mente de Jake. Aún cuando se habían comportado educadamente –bueno, lo más que podían- sentí la tensión en el aire, como si algo muy malo estuviera sucediendo justo frente a mí. Cuando Jacob se fue, miré a Edward.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Como dije, trataba de arruinar el momento" respondió. Quizás estaba diciendo la verdad, pero había algo más… podía sentirlo. Seguí mirándolo, esperando mi respuesta.

"La mente de Jacob es demasiado vívida para mi gusto. Aún piensa en ti. Mucho. Supongo que no deseas que te lo describa ¿verdad?" dijo él. Me sonrojé, imaginando hacia donde podrían haberse dirigido los pensamientos de Jacob. Edward rió cuando me vio, y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas" me dijo al oído.

"Creí que hacía las cosas más difíciles" dije, recordando sus palabras.

"Tonta Bella, puedo controlarme. Además, si de todos modos es difícil, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?" dijo, y me besó con suavidad. Por ahora, no podía interrogarlo más. Decidí esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Afortunadamente, Charlie aún no había llegado, por lo que podría interrogar a Edward con libertad. Sabía que me ocultaba algo, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo confesar. Cuando entramos, Edward gruñó suavemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté. Parecía molesto.

"Te juro que Jacob me saca de mis casillas" dijo irritado.

"¿Está aquí?"

"Cerca de aquí. Quisiera que se fuera" dijo. Yo suspiré y lo abracé para intentar calmarlo.

"No te enojes. Solo está preocupado por mí. Es un buen amigo" dije, pero el rostro de Edward cambió. No pude interpretar la expresión en sus ojos. Tristeza, quizás…

"Lo siento. Es solo que…" comenzó pero de detuvo abruptamente. En un segundo, cerró los ojos y colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Reconocí el gesto y me asusté. Era exactamente el mismo que hacía cuando había estado herido y no quería que yo supiera cuanto le dolía. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward cayó de rodillas con un grito de agonía.

_**ARGH!!! Casi me vuelvo loca (aun mas) con esa conversación… tanto que escribir!!! Y luego hacerlo coherente para que Bella no se de cuenta cuando Edward responde… argh! Espero q suene entendible. Fue muy difícil. ¿Confundidos?**_

_**Y no puedo ocultarlo: siempre quise leer un combate Edward vs Jacob en la serie d Crepusculo pero, como eso no sucede, voy a escribirlo yo :P Y sin intervención de Bella, para q puedan desahogar su furia!!! XD. Pero no teman, mis queridos lectores (:P) no planeo matarlos… pero aun tengo q pensar como detenerlos antes de eso lol.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**PD: Soy mala!!! 8D**_


	5. Preludio

"Preludio"

**BPOV**

Dudaba que mis pesadillas fueran peores que esto.

En el momento en que Edward gritó –algo que nunca había oído antes- y cayó de rodillas, sentí como si mi corazón se hiciera pedazos. ¿Qué le sucedía? De inmediato me arrodillé a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y se sujetaba el pecho con tal fuerza que me pregunté si trataba de arrancárselo. Lo abracé, sin intentar siquiera ocultar mis lágrimas. Odiaba verlo así. Edward gritó de nuevo, y se acercó más a mí.

"¡Edward! ¡Por favor, dime que te pasa! ¡Edward!" repetía, casi gritando. Acaricié suavemente su espalda, tratando de ofrecer tanto apoyo como podía.

"Perdona… es solo…" trató de explicar, pero perdió la voz. Gimió de dolor, mientras yo lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Tenemos que llamar a Carlisle! ¡Él sabrá que hacer!" le dije.

"No… por favor, no…" consiguió decir con los dientes apretados. ¿Por qué era tan terco? Me sentí enojada. Necesitaba ayuda. AHORA. Sin importar lo que dijera. Traté de moverme, pero me detuvo con su mano libre.

"Por favor… no… él sabe…" dijo con esfuerzo. ¿Él sabe? Bueno, tenía cierta lógica. Era casi seguro que Alice habría visto esto; seguramente todos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo justo ahora. Quise interrogarlo más que nunca. Parecía que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía. ¿Era esto lo que trataba de ocultarme? Pero me contuve… justo ahora, Edward estaba sufriendo demasiado. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que el 'ataque' pasara.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, Edward se calmó. Pude sentir su respiración entrecortada, producto del impacto de la agonía que había soportado. Sin soltarlo, le pregunté.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" me di cuenta de que mi voz temblaba. Aún estaba llorando.

"Si… un poco" respondió él con voz ronca. Se levantó lentamente, pero pareció tambalearse un poco. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo ayudé a sentarse en el sillón; me senté junto a él, y notó mis ojos llorosos.

"Lo siento" dijo. Su voz sonaba cansada.

"No te disculpes. Estaba asustada. ¿Estas seguro que te sientes mejor? Aún podemos llamar a Carlisle… no creo que debas irte a tu casa solo" dije. Él solo asintió, pero pude notar que su respiración seguía siendo irregular.

"Está bien. Estoy seguro de que alguien viene en camino" respondió. Me sentí tan mal por él… ¿Por qué era tan terco?

"Esta no es la primera vez, ¿cierto?" pregunté.

"No. La segunda" respondió, evidentemente reacio a admitirlo. ¿La segunda? Al menos estaba siendo honesto.

"Debiste habérmelo dicho… y deberías cuidarte mejor" dije algo molesta. Él siempre pensaba en los demás en lugar de en sí mismo.

"No quería asustarte o preocuparte. No es nada" dijo, su voz más firme. Ahora si estaba molesta.

"¡¿No es nada?! ¿¡Estás loco?! ¡No puedes gritar de dolor y luego decir que 'no es nada'! ¡Algo malo te pasa! ¡¿Por qué no te olvidas de tu estúpida terquedad y me dejas ayudarte?!" le grité, pero me arrepentí cuando vi que había herido sus sentimientos.

"Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien, al menos una vez" dijo él, tan suavemente que apenas lo escuché. "No quiero presionarme y arriesgarme a…" continuó, pero se detuvo. Tomé su cabeza con mis manos y la coloqué sobre mi hombro, después lo abracé de nuevo.

"Todo va a estar bien. Sé que no me harás daño… lo necesitas, Edward. Es muy doloroso para mí verte así. Por favor" dije, mientras con una mano empujaba su cabeza, de manera que sus labios rozaran mi cuello. Sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba: sabía que el olor sería demasiado fuerte… eso era lo que quería. Si él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, iba a obligarlo.

"No, Bella… por favor…" murmuró. Tuve escalofríos cuando sentí su boca cerca de mi oído, y luego en mi cuello. Esperé el dolor… pero él solo me besó y levantó la cabeza. Suspiré, derrotada.

"Eres tan terco" dije, irritada. Él me sonrió con tristeza.

"Puedo esperar" dijo. Bueno, si no iba a hacerlo, al menos debía saber que tan malo era.

"Así que, ¿Carlisle sabe de esto?" pregunté, aún molesta.

"Si, pero no esta seguro de que la cicatriz tenga algo que ver con ello" respondió, sorprendiéndome de nuevo con su honestidad.

"Pero ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Los vampiros no se enferman, ¿verdad?" pregunté, repentinamente preocupada.

"No. Al menos hasta donde sabemos" dijo, sonriendo con suavidad. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Emmett está aquí" dijo de pronto. No deseaba apartarme de él, pero me obligué a levantarme y abrir la puerta. Ciertamente, Emmett estaba de pie, esperando.

"Hola, Bella, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó sonriendo, pero pude ver un leve rastro de preocupación en sus ojos. De inmediato, Edward estaba allí también.

"¿Y como estás _tu_, Edward?" preguntó Emmett. Edward hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, como si no fuera nada.

**EPOV**

Quise decir 'honestamente, aterrado', pero no podía frente a Bella. Ya estaba muy asustada.

"Carlisle quiere verte en casa" continuó Emmett. _'De seguro quieres escapar, ¿verdad?'_. Estaba sorprendido; Emmett era más observador de lo que yo creía.

"De acuerdo" respondí. En realidad tenía otra cita en mente. Una más peligrosa.

"¡Quiero ir!" pidió Bella de inmediato. Claro, querría asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien. Odiaba asustarla así. Solo mirar sus ojos llorosos me hacía sentir culpable. No debería hacerle esto. Pero, como en realidad no iba a ir a mi casa, tendría que obligarla a quedarse.

"¿Qué hay de Charlie? Le prometiste llegar a casa temprano" dije, esperando que obedeciera.

"Puedo dejarle un recado" dijo ella. ¿Y _yo_ era terco?

"No estoy seguro. Todavía tiene sus dudas. Creo que se molestará mucho si te vas así. Te llamaré pronto para decirte que sucede, ¿de acuerdo?" dije. _'Dudo que acepte tan fácilmente' _pensó Emmett, pero lo ignoré. Bella pareció pensarlo por un instante… y Emmett la interrumpió.

"Estará bien, Bella. Si pasa algo malo, te prometo venir por ti, ¿hecho?" dijo él. _'Espero que tengas una buena razón para esto. Me va a odiar si se entera…' _pensó Emmett. Si; tenía una buena razón… esperándome en el bosque.

"De acuerdo. Pero si no me llamas pronto, iré yo sola" dijo Bella, suspirando. Bueno, al menos había aceptado quedarse. Le di un beso de despedida -¿sería este el último?- y salí.

Poco después, Emmett y yo corríamos por el bosque. Más de una vez, tuve la impresión de que alguien nos seguía, pero estaba tan lejos que no podía olerlo.

'_¿Estas seguro que deberías estar corriendo así?' _pensó Emmett, preocupado.

"Me siento bien ahora, Em. Además, no puedo usar el auto aquí" respondí. Esta vez, él decidió hablar.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" preguntó con sorpresa. Suspiré; lo descubrirían tarde o temprano.

"Jacob desea hablar conmigo. Me reuniré con él en el bosque" dije. En realidad, no estaba siendo muy honesto… dudaba que Jacob quisiera 'hablar'.

"Yo iré contigo" dijo Emmett. _'Alguien tiene que cuidarte la espalda'_. No. No quería que él, o alguien de mi familia, estuviera allí. Si Jacob deseaba pelear, no los involucraría en ello.

"Es mejor si voy yo solo. Si te ve conmigo podría creer que trato de atacarlo" dije. De hecho, si Emmett estaba allí estaba seguro de que Jacob llamaría al resto de la manada. Solo empeoraría las cosas. Emmett pensó por un segundo, pero noté que deseaba creerme.

'_Odio perderme la diversión' _pensó.

"¿Cuál diversión? Solo vamos a hablar" Si… claro. Que curioso; él pensó lo mismo.

'_Confío en ti… no vayas a perder, ¿de acuerdo?' _pensó Emmett. Yo le sonreí. Si alguien iba a permitir que yo fuera solo a 'arreglar' las cosas con Jacob, ése era Emmett. Era una suerte que él hubiera decidido recogerme.

"Gracias, Em" dije.

En un segundo, se había ido. Me pregunté cuanto tardaría en llegar a casa, y cuanto en decirle a mi familia lo que pasaba… y lo que iba a pasar. Traté de imaginar sus reacciones, pero estaba seguro de que estarían molestos y asustados. Me sentí culpable cuando pensé en Esme, mi madre, que seguramente estaría aterrada… pero el rostro que dolía más era el de mi padre: cuando Carlisle supiera lo que iba a hacer, seguramente se sentiría decepcionado. Pero no podía evitarlo; no podía permitir que Jacob me atacara algún día, o que intentara destruir a mi familia durante la boda. Aún peor, no podía permitir que me atrapara desprevenido… NO deseaba morir, así que tendría que enfrentarlo antes de que él escogiera otra forma.

Lo vi de pie en un claro, esperándome. Aún era humano. Eso era bueno.

'_Llegas tarde. Estaba empezando a creer que eras un gallina' _la mente de Jacob, como siempre, era muy molesta. No le respondí.

"Esto será entre nosotros. Solo los dos. La manada no interferirá" dijo. Dudaba que fuera así; Sam seguramente atacaría si yo ganaba… pero de todas formas, me dio un poco de esperanza. Si esto solo era entre nosotros dos, quizás el tratado no estaría involucrado.

Mi último pensamiento fue que Bella estaría furiosa conmigo.

-------------------------

Cerca de un árbol, oculta, una figura observaba sin interés.

_**Si, los escucho… nada paso aquí!! Lo se, pero quería dar una excusa para mantener a Bella en su casa, y al mismo tiempo hacerla sospechar lo que sucede. Saben q en realidad no le creyó a Edward :P**_

_**Y hay misterio aquí… pero no digo nada! XD. Pobre Edward! Y esa pequeña discusión entre el y Bella no es totalmente mía… surgió a partir de un comentario de una de mis lectoras, LinaLina… todos alaben su inspiración!!! Lol.**_

_**Esta batalla va a ser complicada… no se si Jacob puede ignorar el tratado pero, honestamente, a estas alturas no creo q le importe :P El próximo capitulo habrá pelea!!! (aun estoy tratando de evitar q se maten… espero q pueda… /suspiro/)**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**PD: Y eso de "los vampiros no se enferman" esta sonando muy tentador….mmmm /imagina a Edward enfermito/… tentador… **_

_**Ah! Para Rosa: no pude ver tu dirección en el comentario (FF los borra) así q, si quieres, puedes escribir primero el nombre de la cuenta y decirme d q compañía es (yahoo, Hotmail, etc.) sin escribir toda la dirección junta para q no se borre ;)**_


	6. Conflicto

"Conflicto"

**EPOV**

Me acerqué al claro, decidido. No deseaba matarlo, pero no iba a dejarlo matarme tampoco.

"Entonces… ¿estas de acuerdo con esto?" preguntó Jacob. Pregunta estúpida.

"No. Sabes que esto herirá a Bella" respondí. Pensar en ella trajo una oleada de culpa. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

"Ella lo superará. Además, no tiene que terminar así" dijo. ¿Ahora ofrecía una solución pacífica? De verdad que no entendía a este chico. _'Solo no la transformes… déjala vivir'_ casi me rogó. Si supiera que yo deseaba lo mismo…

"Ella lo desea, Jacob. Ya no es mi elección" dije. Él tenía que entender. No sabía cuantas veces había rogado por lo mismo, pero ella estaba decidida. Si eso era lo que ella quería, entonces yo no podía negarme.

'_Es tu elección'_ "Puedes hacerte a un lado, ¿sabes? Dejarla. Lo hiciste una vez" dijo Jacob. Tuve que dejar de leer su mente… era demasiado doloroso. No podía creer que estuviera proponiendo esa opción, especialmente después de ver la agonía de Bella. Mi Bella.

"Si, y mira lo que pasó. La hice sufrir" dije. "Solo estoy haciendo lo que ella quiere. Si quieres evitarlo, deberías hablar con ella"

"¡Todo es tu culpa! Yo te veo como realmente eres… he escuchado la historia de Alphonse. ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Bella no se merece eso!" gritó. Me sentí furioso; un simple niño con tan poco tiempo en este mundo no podía comprender mi sufrimiento.

"Ves lo que quieres ver, Jacob. Si yo fuera tan malo como crees, no estarías aquí" dije. Era verdad; Bella nunca supo cuantas veces estuve a punto de atacarlo.

'_Ha ¿de verdad?'_ "No creo que puedas vencerme, chupasangre" dijo Jacob, amenazante. Como pensaba, él había planeado una pelea desde el principio. "Promete no transformarla, o morirás aquí" concluyó.

"No puedo prometerte nada. Tu la conoces, es terca" dije. Vi que su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza… estaba perdiendo el control.

"¡Eso no es una excusa!" gritó. En un segundo, era un lobo. _'¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tú puedes evitarlo y lo sabes! ¡Ella no se merece esto!' _Bueno, estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero Bella había elegido.

"¡Deberías tratar de comprenderla en vez de lastimarla!" le grité.

'_¡Yo la comprendo! ¡Yo la AMO! ¿Y quien la lastima? Tú la dejaste aquí, destrozada, una vez. ¡Después casi la matas hace un mes!'_ Jacob estaba furioso esta vez. Mi corazón se sintió herido ante sus palabras; una parte de mi creía que eran ciertas, pero el resto estaba furioso.

"¡Fue Alphonse quien trató de matarla! ¡Solo estás buscando excusas para atacarme!" dije. ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparme por eso? El lobo rugió.

'_Le has hecho tanto daño… si ella no esta dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto, ¡yo si!' _pensó.

"¡Ella te odiará por esto!" dije. Mi último intento de razón.

'_Puedo vivir con eso, mientras ella viva también'_ pensó Jacob. A pesar de mi ira, reconocí mis propias palabras; había pensado eso muchas veces antes. Pero, después de todo, Jacob no deseaba hablar y, con un gruñido, corrió hacia mí.

Era diferente a la pelea con Alphonse. Jacob era más impulsivo, y atacaba casi por instinto. En cierta forma, hacía las cosas más difíciles para mi… no había mucha mente que leer. Pero en el último momento, él comenzaba a planear los movimientos, y yo podía evadirlos. Me moví con rapidez hacia la derecha para esquivar sus dientes. Él giró de inmediato y trató de morder mi cuello. Lo golpeé en el hocico y escuché como sus huesos se rompían. Él gimió y retrocedió por un segundo.

'_¡Pelea justo!' _gruñó. Pero eso estaba haciendo… solo estaba usando mi don natural. Cualquier cosas por sobrevivir, ¿cierto? Jacob me atacó de nuevo, y esta vez saltó para intentar caer sobre mí. Pero yo había visto el movimiento, y lo evadí. Sus garras consiguieron desgarrar mi camisa… y vio la cicatriz en mi pecho.

'_¡Así que por eso quieres morderla! ¡Por tu propio beneficio!'_ pensó. Me sentí insultado; yo NUNCA arriesgaría la vida de Bella por mi propio beneficio. Le gruñí. _'Di en el clavo, ¿verdad?'_ preguntó con burla. Yo gruñí de nuevo. Él corrió hacia mí, pero pude ver que estaba apuntando a mi cicatriz. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sujeté sus hombros y lo empujé hacia un árbol. Él gimió de nuevo cuando mis dedos le rompieron los huesos. Antes de que pudiera moverme, usó sus patas para empujarme. Sentí que sus garras desgarraban mi piel, pero no me importó… lo había sentido antes. Caí con fuerza en el suelo, pero me levanté de inmediato.

"¡Detente, Jacob! ¡No deseo hacerte daño!" le pedí. Bueno, para ser honesto, a estas alturas _si lo deseaba_, pero debía detenerlo por Bella. El lobo simplemente gruñó.

'_Mentiroso. Sé que estas celoso de mí… sabes que ella me ama también. ¡Solo estoy tratando de salvar su vida! ¡No te hagas el bueno!'_ dijo Jacob. Tenía cierta razón ahí. Él atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo evadí; ataqué también. Ambos nos encontramos al centro del claro, rodando sobre el suelo mientras intentábamos obtener ventaja. Él mordió mi brazo, y yo gruñí de dolor cuando intentó arrancarlo. Antes de que lo consiguiera, sujeté su pata y lo jalé con toda mi fuerza. Incluso lo levanté del suelo antes de lanzarlo hacia un árbol, que se rompió con el impacto.

"¡Perro estúpido! ¡Te dije que no deseaba morir! Por el bien de Bella y el mío ¡no puedo dejarte ganar!" le grité.

'_¡Que egoísta eres, chupasangre! Planeas robarle su vida, ¡y ni siquiera lo lamentas! Eres un monstruo ¡vas en contra de la naturaleza!'_ dijo Jacob mientras corría hacia mí. Se movió con rapidez, impulsivo, y no pude leer su mente. Consiguió morder mi cuello, y apretaba la mandíbula para apretarlo. Rugí en agonía. _'¡Esto se acaba ahora! Lo siento, Bella…' _me sorprendió ese pensamiento. Pero recordé el rostro de Bella; su expresión de hace unas horas, cuando había visto mi sufrimiento. ¡No iba a morir aquí! Sujeté el hocico de Jacob con mis manos, y lo obligué a abrirlo.

"Te tengo noticias, Jacob; ¡Yo también soy parte de la naturaleza! ¡¿Quién crees que me creó?!" le dije. Él se distrajo de pronto por mi lógica –de hecho, le molestó- y eso me dio la oportunidad de abrirle el hocico y lanzarlo de nuevo al suelo.

'_¡Eres tan arrogante!' _pensó Jacob. _'¡Un monstruo!'_ Se levantó de inmediato, y saltó hacia mí. Me agaché para evitarlo, pero giró de pronto y atacó mi hombro desde atrás. Gruñí y corrí hacia un árbol. Como se rehusó a soltarme, lo azoté contra él. El impacto fue tan fuerte que me liberó, y giré para golpearlo de nuevo. Abrí la boca, listo para morderlo… pero el rostro de Bella me detuvo. Me había prometido no matar a Jacob. Él se levantó y, aprovechando la oportunidad, me golpeó con sus garras. Caí al suelo, y él estaba sobre mí en un segundo, de nuevo buscando mi cuello. Sujeté su cabeza para detenerlo, pero no retrocedió.

Sentí como aplastaba mi pecho. La cicatriz era una desventaja; le decía donde atacar. Mi cuello y mi hombro dolían mucho, y el 'ataque' reciente en casa de Bella me había dejado adolorido. Pateé a Jacob y él cayó al suelo, gruñendo.

'_Bueno, tengo que admitir que no eres tan malo para esto'_ dijo Jacob. Bueno, tenía práctica.

"Tu tampoco" le dije. Si tan solo pudiera someterlo… atacó de nuevo, y yo hice lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse. En la mente de Jacob solo había una imagen: Bella. De verdad intentaba salvarla, evitar su transformación. Me sentí mal por él; a pesar de mis sentimientos personales, era un buen chico. Merecía una oportunidad. Pero dudaba que pudiera dársela.

Trató de morder mi pierna, pero lo pateé. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me coloqué detrás de él y caí sobre su espalda. Traté de empujarlo hacia el suelo, como había hecho con el cazador, pero el lo supo. En vez de la sorpresa natural que esperaba, vi en su mente una conversación que tuvo con Alphonse. Él sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Usó toda la fuerza en sus piernas para levantarse; me rehusé a soltarlo y corrió hacia un árbol. Pude ver el plan en su mente: iba a aplastarme como yo había hecho con él. Pero en vez de quedarme allí, me moví para poner mis pies en el suelo. Abracé su cuello y, con toda mi fuerza, lo jalé hacia el suelo. Gruñó de dolor, pero yo me aseguré de no romper su cuello.

Cayó con fuerza en el suelo, pero no lo dejé ir. Trató de moverse, pero lo empujé con más fuerza. Percibí que le costaba trabajo respirar… eso es lo que quería. La única forma de someterlo sin herirlo más era dejarlo sin aire. Sin embargo, Jacob aún tenía energía suficiente para levantarse, solo un poco, e intentó usar sus garras para herirme. Sus garras se hundieron en mi rostro, y yo cerré los ojos para evitar que los lastimara. Sentí cuando desgarraron la piel de mi rostro, y el dolor cuando las apartó… pero no me rendí. Lo empujé de nuevo, y esta vez una de sus patas se rompió. Él no podía resistir más tiempo. Finalmente, estaba en el suelo, con mis brazos aún alrededor de su cuello.

'_¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Termina!' _dijo. Pero yo tenía otros planes.

"¡Transfórmate, Jacob! ¡No deseo matarte!" le ordené. Vi en su mente que el cazador le había dicho mis palabras entonces, las mismas que acababa de pronunciar. Jacob estaba sorprendido; creyó que lo mataría. De pronto, su mente cambió.

'_¡Traidor! ¡Te dije que esto era entre tú y yo! ¡Nadie más!'_ dijo él. Me confundió; yo ESTABA solo aquí… pero entonces, lo olí. Otro rastro inundó el aire, uno que no conocía. Y no era un hombre lobo.

"No es de mi familia" le dije. Por extraño que parezca, me creyó. De repente, sentí dolor en mi pecho de nuevo. No solo ahí; era como si todas las heridas hechas por Jacob hubieran decidido molestarme al mismo tiempo. El dolor era insoportable… solté el cuello de Jacob, pero él no se levantó. Entre la neblina de mi mente –producto de mi agonía- pude escuchar vagamente los gemidos de Jacob. Él estaba sufriendo también. Me pregunté que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba demasiado desorientado para enfocarme. El dolor era demasiado… en un segundo, no supe más.

_**Finalmente! Mi batalla!!! Quizás noten q es mas corta q la de Alphonse, pero hay razón para eso: en primer lugar, Alphonse es mas experimentado q Jacob –es mayor q el- y sabe como atacar, mientras q Jake es mas impulsivo; en segundo lugar, Edward no desea ser agresivo con Jacob –por el bien de Bella- mientras q no le importo serlo con el cazador… espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Y descubrí como detenerlos!!! Con mi infame villano!!! XD Ejem… ignoren eso. Y lo siento, fans de Jacob, pero de verdad creo q no podría vencer a Edward (lectura de mentes+100 años de experiencia es malo para Jacob); es solo mi opinión (no me odien!!!)**_

_**Por cierto… odié el comentario de Jacob en 'Eclipse', donde dice q Edward va en contra d la naturaleza… de verdad, no importa QUE sea, tiene sus orígenes en la naturaleza como todo en este mundo (evolución?)asi q… a menos q Edward haya sido creado en un extraño experimento (lo q no creo) ES parte de la naturaleza también (lo siento, Jacob)**_


	7. Sospecha

"Sospecha"

**BPOV**

Desperté con una extraña sensación esta mañana. Un mal presentimiento.

Esperé la llegada de Emmett, en caso de que pasara algo malo, pero nada sucedió. Alice había llamado anoche para decirme exactamente eso, y que Edward probablemente saldría de caza esta mañana. Deseaba ir a verlo, pero Charlie había llegado y me dijo que sería mejor que esperara un poco. En lo que a el respecta, no había razón alguna para apresurarse… pero yo sabía la verdad.

Tuve un sueño inquieto. En esos breves instantes en que pude dormir, solo podía ver imágenes de Edward, gritando de dolor, y despertaba de inmediato. Estaba tan preocupada por él. Suspiré; tendría que esperar un poco más para verlo, pues a esta hora ya debería estar cazando. Bueno, al menos podía pasar algo de tiempo con Jake para distraerme.

Inmediatamente después del desayuno, marqué el número de Jacob. Billy me respondió casi de inmediato. Que extraño.

"¡Oh, hola, Billy! ¿Esta Jacob?" pregunté.

"Hola, Bella. Lo siento, esta durmiendo. Le diré que llamaste" dijo él, y colgó.

Permanecí de pie, sorprendida. Definitivamente había algo raro aquí. Normalmente, Billy no era tan frío conmigo. Además, me dijo que le diría a Jacob que había llamado, en lugar de pedirme que lo llamara más tarde o decirme que él lo haría… era como si tratara de decirme que Jacob no podía hablar conmigo. Añadí otro punto a mi lista de preocupaciones: ¿Estaba Jacob enfermo? ¿O deprimido? Yo sospechaba que eso tenía algo que ver con el extraño encuentro en Port Ángeles, pero Edward no estaba disponible para preguntarle. Llamé a Alice, esperando que supiera algo.

"¿Bella? Te dije que está bien, no tienes porque ser tan obsesiva" dijo Alice. Eso aumentó mis sospechas; ella había respondido demasiado rápido y con demasiada seguridad.

"Si. Ya se lo que dijiste, Alice. Solo quería preguntarte si sabías algo sobre Jacob" dije.

"¿Jacob? ¿Por qué debería saber algo?" preguntó, pero escuché un leve rastro de duda en su voz. Me estaba ocultando algo.

"No lo sé. Ayer él y Edward tuvieron una conversación muy extraña… ¿no te dijo nada?" dije.

"Pues, no. Él solo dijo que Jacob intentaba arruinar el momento" respondió Alice.

"Oye, Alice ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Quisiera esperar a Edward allá" dije. Veamos como reacciona. Por un momento, permaneció en silencio, confirmando mis dudas.

"Bueno… si, supongo. Pero tardará un poco" dijo ella. Bien.

"No te preocupes. Te veo allá" dije, y colgué antes de que pudiera protestar. Prácticamente corrí a mi auto y comencé a conducir. Iba a obtener mis respuestas.

**EPOV**

Desperté en mi habitación.

Me di cuenta de que estaba recostado en la cama… esto de desmayarse era extraño. Me pregunté si algún otro vampiro habría sentido algo así. Muy extraño.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Edward?" preguntó Carlisle. Estaba sentado en una silla a mi lado. Me senté, analizándome. No sabía exactamente como me sentía… adolorido, supongo. Otra sensación extraña para un vampiro.

"Si, creo que si" dije.

'_Nos asustaste. Estaba preocupado' _La mente de Carlisle mostraba el mismo cariño de siempre hacia mí. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que había hecho?

"Carlisle yo… lo siento. No deseaba arriesgar el tratado pero…" dije, pero él me sonrió.

'_No te preocupes. Él te amenazó. Tú solo protegiste tu vida' _"Supongo que el tratado sigue vigente. Sam estaba muy molesto cuando llegamos" dijo Carlisle. Por supuesto, Sam estaría furioso por aquella pelea.

"Estoy seguro de eso. Me sorprende que no los haya atacado" dije. Carlisle me miró; parecía divertido por mi respuesta, ¿Por qué?

'_No esta molesto con nosotros'._ "Esta molesto con Jacob" dijo. Por un momento, creí que estaba alucinando de nuevo.

"¿Con Jacob?" pregunté, incrédulo.

"Si. Lo vio todo en su mente, y esta furioso con él por iniciar un combate. Aparentemente, él piensa que eso deberíamos hacerlo nosotros" explicó mi padre. Bueno, al menos no tenía que preocuparme por una guerra… por ahora.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste? Alice no puede ver" pregunté con voz suave. Ahora que estaba despierto, podía sentir los resultados de ese combate. Jacob de verdad era un buen peleador. Carlisle pareció notarlo.

"No te muevas mucho. Casi te arrancó un brazo, y tu cuello no esta en muy buenas condiciones. Tendrás que alimentarte" dijo. "Bueno, tuvimos que seguir tu aroma; no tardamos mucho en detectar el suyo también. Pero cuando llegamos, los dos estaban inconscientes en el suelo. ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó; yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

"No sé. Estábamos luchando –de hecho, yo lo tenía sometido- cuando la cicatriz comenzó a dolerme. Solo recuerdo haber escuchado los gemidos de dolor de Jacob… ¿no vieron a nadie? Ambos detectamos un rastro. El de un vampiro" dije, repentinamente asustado. ¿Y si el vampiro había ido por Bella mientras estaba inconsciente?

'_¿Un vampiro? Jasper dijo algo al respecto, pero no encontramos nada. Alice no lo vio. Espera un momento…' _"¿No estas seguro? ¿No pudiste leer su mente?" preguntó Carlisle.

"No. Es extraño; estoy seguro que debería haberla escuchado" dije, más preocupado por la seguridad de Bella que por eso. De nuevo, Carlisle lo notó.

"Bella esta bien. Esme estuvo vigilándola todo este tiempo. Creí que sería bueno para distraerla" dijo. Claro, necesitaba distraerla de sus preocupaciones sobre mi salud. Suspiré de alivio. De pronto, Alice entró en la habitación; se veía agitada.

"¡Carlisle! Bella viene para acá… ¡Edward, te ves horrible! Creo que te arruinó el rostro" dijo ella. Me asusté; aún tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo… Bella seguramente notaría los cortes en mi rostro.

"Gracias, Alice" le dije con sarcasmo. "¿Ahora que hacemos?" pregunté a mi padre. Carlisle estaba tranquilo.

"Le dijimos que estabas cazando, así que podrías hacer exactamente eso" dijo. Tan fácil que era ridículo… ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Me levanté, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor. Jasper entró en la habitación.

"Iré contigo" se ofreció. _'Tengo algo que decirte' _Yo asentí.

Ambos comenzamos a correr. Pronto estuvimos dentro del bosque; odiaba cazar presas fáciles, pero en este momento no tenía elección.

'_¿Estas bien, Edward? Estas corriendo más lento de lo normal'_ preguntó Jasper. Estaba preocupado. Le sonreí sin detenerme.

"No te preocupes. Duele un poco, pero estoy bien" dije. La verdad es que ni siquiera había notado que corría más lento. Estaba concentrado en resistir el dolor que sentía… en ocasiones era más difícil.

'_Dime si te sientes cansado. Sabes que lo sabré'_ dijo Jasper. Seguramente podía sentir mi malestar en mis emociones. Ignoré las punzadas de dolor y traté de cambiar el tema.

"¿De que querías hablar?" le pregunté. Percibí que mi voz no sonaba tan firme como antes. Si seguía así seguramente me desmayaría de nuevo; el dolor estaba aumentando. Desgraciadamente, Jasper lo notó.

'_Descansemos aquí'_ dijo, deteniéndose cerca de un arroyo. Seguramente alguna presa pasaría pronto. Ambos nos sentamos sobre una roca cercana, cuidando quedar ocultos a la vista. No pude evitar suspirar de alivio cuando me senté.

"No tienes porque esforzarte tanto, Edward. No es bueno para ti" dijo Jasper, serio. Le sonreí para asegurarle que estaba bien, pero dudaba que me creyera. _'Hablo en serio… te vas a matar si sigues así' _No, definitivamente no me creyó. Ambos nos reímos suavemente; la frase sonaba tonta en contexto vampírico.

"¿Y bien…?" pregunté. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que deseaba decirme. No podía ser nada bueno. Él suspiró.

"Alice tuvo la visión de nuevo. Ayer, cuando tu, um, no estabas" dijo Jasper, y tembló. _'Odio verla así'_ Yo lo sabía, porque yo también lo odiaba… y no estaba enamorado de ella, así que debería ser peor para él.

"¿Algo nuevo?" pregunté, intentando sonar tranquilo. Incluso me olvidé de mis heridas. Él asintió.

"Vio una fecha aproximada para eso. Dos semanas" dijo Jasper. _'No es mucho. Estoy muy preocupado… ni siquiera sabemos quienes son y debemos combatirlos en tan poco tiempo' _Yo compartía su miedo. ¿Dos semanas? Iba a casarme en menos de una…. ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusta la vida?

"Pero nada… ¿cambia?" pregunté, esperanzado.

'_Lo siento, todo es igual. Tu eres el último…' _dijo Jasper, con evidente tristeza en la voz. Suspiré.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, Jasper? Tu eres el experto aquí" dije. Jasper rió sin humor.

'_No va a gustarte'_ "La mejor opción es esperar. Tú no puedes pelear en tu condición actual, y no sabemos nada del aquelarre. El mejor movimiento es esperar a saber más. Reunir información" dijo. Gruñí suavemente.

'_Sabía que no te gustaría. Emmett esta tan molesto como tú'_ "A mi tampoco me gusta, pero no veo otra solución. Tendremos que esperar a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento" dijo Jasper. Sin importar lo mal que sonara, su plan tenía cierta lógica… y él ERA el experto, así que yo confiaba en él.

'_¿Crees que sean los Volturi?' _preguntó. Después de todo, yo era el único que los había visto, aparte de Alice. Me encogí de hombros.

"Visten de negro, pero no sé. Si desearan destruirnos, ¿Por qué enviar a alguien más? Estoy seguro que hubieran enviado a Jane o a Demetri" dije. Ambos quedamos en silencio, esperando.

'_Deberías decirle'_ pensó Jasper. Me estremecí ante la idea. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Bella que mi familia iba a morir en dos semanas? Peor aún: ¿Qué yo iba a terminar con su vida? No podía hacerlo.

'_Es fuerte, y esta involucrada también. Si no lo sabe, corre el riesgo de hacer algo que empeore las cosas'_ El argumento de Jasper tenía lógica. Bella podría terminar haciendo algo mal por accidente, solo por ignorancia, y entonces SI sería mi culpa por habérselo ocultado. Un ciervo apareció, distrayéndonos. Yo estaba sediento.

'_Tu primero'_ pensó Jasper. Había sentido mi urgencia. Con un suave jadeo de dolor, me agazapé, listo para atacar.

_**Debo confesar algo: me gusto la plática entre Edward y Jasper n.n. Me gustan todos los Cullen, pero siento que no leemos mucho de Jasper… o amor fraternal entre el y Edward, así q decidí hacer esta conversación con él (mi idea originar era Carlisle…)**_

_**Y si yo fuera Edward, no tendría el valor de decirle a Bella… pero quizás el lo haga. Y claro, Bella sospecha… algún día tiene q saber que su amado y su mejor amigo estuvieron "resolviendo sus diferencias" lol**_

_**Y tuve q distraer a Esme!!! Casi me mata cuando descubrió lo q hice (perdóname, Esmeeeee!!)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado (levanten mi autoestima! Lol)**_


	8. Perdon

"Perdón"

**BPOV**

Cuando Alice me abrió la puerta, supe con certeza que algo sucedía.

"¡Hola, Bella!" dijo ella, y corrió a abrazarme. Pero sentí algo extraño. Se veía diferente; su actitud normalmente entusiasta se había ido, y en sus ojos había un leve rastro de preocupación y tristeza. Me abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera perderme.

"Hola, Alice… ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunté. Ella me soltó de inmediato y sonrió.

"Por supuesto que si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo, como si no supiera el motivo detrás de mi reacción.

"Por nada en especial. Solo estoy feliz de verte" dije, tratando de ignorar mis pensamientos. Quizás solo estaba ansiosa. Caminamos hacia la sala, donde se encontraba el resto de los Cullen. Emmett y Rosalie estaban jugando cartas –extraño- mientras que Esme limpiaba el piano. Era algo extraño verlos así; tan… normales. Sonreí.

"¡Hey, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Emmett. Era siempre tan efusivo.

"Bien, Emmett. Gracias por preguntar" dije, y me sonrojé. Él soltó una carcajada cuando lo notó. Rosalie simplemente movió la cabeza para saludarme, y yo le sonreí… al menos no me odiaba tanto como antes. Esme se acercó.

"Buenos días, Bella" dijo ella. Me di cuenta de que faltaban dos personas.

"Hola, Esme… Alice, ¿Dónde está Jasper?" pregunté.

"Salió con Edward" respondió ella. Por supuesto; desde el incidente con el cazador, Esme no permitía que Edward cazara solo. Sonreí aun más; sabía que eso lo irritaba mucho. Entonces Alice sonrió también.

"Ya vienen" dijo. Sentí que mi corazón latía más deprisa, una reacción que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de ver a Edward. Me di cuenta de que los Cullen se estaban reuniendo en la sala; Carlisle apareció allí casi de inmediato. Si, algo andaba mal… estaba planeando como hacerlos confesar cuando una voz aterciopelada me saludó.

"¡Bella!" dijo Edward, sonriendo. Detrás de él, Jasper miraba a Alice… incluso creí ver que le hacía una seña. En un segundo, Edward estaba frente a mí. Tocó mi rostro con sus frías manos y me besó. En ese momento, lo olvidé todo: mi propósito ahí, mis preguntas, mis preocupaciones… lo único que importaba eran los suaves labios de Edward contra los míos, su dulce fragancia que llenaba mis sentidos, su hermoso rostro cerca del mío. Incluso hice un gesto de protesta cuando se detuvo.

"Y eso es un beso… ¿verdad, hermano?" le preguntó Emmett, y se echó a reír. Yo me sonrojé, pero Edward solo miró a Emmett enarcando una ceja.

"Creo que les daremos algo de tiempo" dijo Carlisle, y estuvimos solos en un segundo. Mi curiosidad despertó de nuevo; se estaban comportando muy extraño hoy. Nos sentamos en el sillón, y él colocó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Entonces… ¿tanto me extrañaste?" preguntó Edward con una sonrisa pícara. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Sabes que si…" le dije. Él rió. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dije, y noté que él se tensaba un poco. Probablemente esperaba otra discusión del tipo 'bebe mi sangre'.

"Lo que sea, Bella" respondió.

"Cuando nos encontramos a Jacob ayer… ¿notaste algo diferente? Traté de llamarlo esta mañana, pero Billy pareció decir que no puedo verlo" dije. Vi como el rostro de Edward se volvió triste. Así que lo sabía. "¿Podrías decirme, por favor?" pregunté. Él cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, como si no deseara decirlo. Cuando miré su cuello, vi algo… era muy pequeña, pero podía ver una marca allí. ¿Garras? Antes de que pudiera saber más, desapareció. Me di cuenta, conteniendo el aliento, que en realidad había sanado frente a mis ojos. No podía ser que…

"Jacob… él… ¿te atacó?" pregunté sin ocultar el dolor en mi voz.

**EPOV**

Escuché la voz de Bella, llena de dolor… y me sentí peor que nunca. Sin importar las circunstancias, había herido al mejor amigo de Bella; había herido sus sentimientos. Me sentí terriblemente apenado. No deseaba decírselo, pero sabía que se enteraría más tarde –Jacob seguramente se lo diría- así que era mejor si yo se lo contaba primero. Asentí, respondiendo su pregunta. Vi con arrepentimiento que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… eso dolió más que cualquier cosa, más que la cicatriz, más que las heridas de Jacob.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. No pude evitarlo… tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo" dije. Repentinamente, ella me miró con preocupación.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herido? ¿Él está…?" dijo ella, tan rápido que incluso yo tuve problemas para entenderla. Ella estaba tratando de quitarme la camisa, para ver si estaba herido. La detuve.

"Estoy bien… acabo de alimentarme. Él está vivo… no lo maté" me obligué a decir. Odiaba causarle tanto dolor. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano, limpiando sus lágrimas.

"¡¿En que demonios estaban pensando?! ¡¿Cómo pudo Jake atacarte sabiendo que yo te amo?! ¡¿Cómo pudo…?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu…?! ¡Oh, Edward!" dijo ella, pasando repentinamente de la furia a la tristeza, y se acercó aun más a mí. La abracé mientras lloraba, deseando más que nunca poder leer su mente. ¿Estaba molesta conmigo, o con él? ¿Me odiaba? ¿Lloraba por Jacob, o por mí? Pero lo que me preocupaba más era que aun le faltaba saber algo peor…

'_Tienes que decirle' _escuché la mente de Alice. _'Ella es fuerte'_ Eso lo sabía pero, ¿Cómo causarle aun más dolor?

"Está bien, Bella… lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname" dije, rogando que me escuchara. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme con sus hermosos ojos marrones. Estaba… molesta.

"¡No empieces a disculparte, Edward! Te amenazó, ¿verdad? Cuando estuvimos en Port Ángeles" dijo. Me sorprendí; ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Creí que se pondría de su parte.

"Bueno… no exactamente. Solo dijo que haría lo que sea para evitar que yo te transformara" dije. Claro, él me HABÍA amenazado, pero no podía decírselo. Era su amigo. "Lo siento…" dije de nuevo.

"No lo digas de nuevo… yo… lo entiendo. Jacob me dijo que estaba dispuesto a detenerlo, es solo que… odio hacerle esto… quisiera que pudiera entender… odio hacerlos pelear…" dijo entre sollozos. Yo simplemente la abracé.

"¿No estás molesta conmigo?" pregunté, sorprendido. Había esperado que estuviera furiosa, y en cambio estaba siendo muy comprensiva. Eso me asustaba… me hacía pensar que estaba ocultando lo que realmente pensaba.

"¿Quién atacó primero?" preguntó. ¿Estaba dispuesta a creerme? Confiaba en mí más de lo que yo merecía, pero después de todo estaba siendo honesto.

"Nos encontramos en el bosque. Traté de razonar con él, pero ambos nos molestamos… el se transformó, y yo lo ataqué cuando él lo hizo" dije. Era la verdad: él había hecho el primer movimiento, pero ¿me creería ella? Miré sus ojos. Me creía. ¿Por qué?

"Él… tengo que verlo" dijo. Eso me hirió, pero traté de entender: ella lo quería como a un amigo –o eso esperaba yo- y seguramente necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba bien. Pero me sentí aterrado; cada herida que Bella viera en él era producto de mis manos, de mi furia. Ella pareció notar mi tristeza, pues estiró el brazo para acariciar mi rostro con su suave y cálida mano.

"Está bien, Edward. No estoy molesta contigo… solo triste… y preocupada por Jacob, también. Te perdono, tu solo te defendiste. Pero por favor, tengo que verlo; no estés triste" dijo. Me sentí miserable; ¿_ella_ me consolaba a _mí_? Debió haber sido al revés.

"¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?" preguntó. Me pregunté si el shock había sido demasiado para su mente. ¿Ahora quería que tocara? No pude contener mis dudas.

"¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? Deberías estar molesta… lo ataqué… yo…" dije, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo mal que me sentía por hacerle esto. Ella colocó una mano sobre mi boca.

"Esta bien, de verdad… al principio estaba molesta, pero… sabía que algo así podía suceder. Te amo, Edward, y confío en ti. Sé que no lastimarías a nadie sin razón, y sé que Jake en ocasiones es impulsivo… por favor, toca para mí. Me ayudará" dijo, casi rogando. Entonces lo entendí… a pesar de su comprensión, se sentía mal; deseaba una distracción para controlar sus sentimientos. Sin una palabra, nos movimos hacia el piano.

Toqué su canción de cuna, esperando calmarla. Funcionó para mí también; el movimiento de mis dedos y la música lograron tranquilizarme. Ella se relajó y se acercó más a mí. Yo miraba a través de la enorme ventana, preguntándome si realmente me había perdonado… hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y besó mi mejilla. Su amor seguía ahí, y me hizo sentir extraño. Por un lado, me sentí feliz: aún me amaba, a pesar de todo; por otra parte, me sentí triste, indigno: ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer a alguien como ella? Pero entonces recordé el consejo de Alice. Mi familia estaba esperando que yo le contara sobre el peligro que se aproximaba. Me aclaré la garganta.

"Bella, tengo algo que decirte…" comencé, pero me detuve cuando vi el movimiento repentino de una figura fuera de la casa. Era la misma que había visto antes, en la carretera.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Bella, preocupada. Antes de que pudiera responderle, sentí la misma oleada de agonía en mi pecho. Coloqué mi mano sobre él, como si eso pudiera detener el dolor. Gemí cuando aumentó aún más… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Escuché la voz angustiada de Bella a mi lado, pero estaba desorientado. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus manos acariciándome, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

"Por favor… basta…" dije con esfuerzo. ¿A quien? No lo sabía. Ya no era coherente.

"¡Carlisle!" escuché que Bella gritaba. Percibí la mente de mi padre, llena de preocupación y miedo.

'_Por favor, Edward ¡resiste!' _repetía. Pero entre su mente, escuché algo más… no un pensamiento, sino una intención… una mente que solo parecía pensar en su propósito: nada de pensamientos, vacío.

'_¡Mas fuerte!... haz que se desmaye… haz que desee…' _Escuché vagamente. ¿Qué desee que? Era extraño; la mente no estaba pensando en eso… lo estaba escuchando, obedeciendo. Pero el dolor aumentó aun más; ya no podía soportarlo. Caí… sentí los brazos de Carlisle, y después nada más.

_**Pobre Edward!!! Me siento culpable!!! –ya pasará :P- Así q… Bella finalmente entiende lo q Jacob quiso decir cuando le dijo que deseaba evitar su transformación lol. Pero aceptémoslo, ella perdonaría a Edward… sabe q él nunca ataca a menos q se vea obligado a hacerlo (tan noble!!!)**_

_**Y algo de misterio al final… creo q es obvio pero, nah! Así se queda :P**_

_**Les dije q el pobre Edward la iba a pasar mal, cierto? Soy muuuuy mala!!! XD**_


	9. Confesiones

"Confesiones"

**BPOV**

Lo vi todo en cámara lenta. Lloraba mientras sostenía a Edward; sentí su cuerpo tensarse de dolor, oí su voz gemir… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir así? ¿Por qué era la vida tan injusta con un hombre tan bueno? Escuché su suave voz, quebrada de dolor, rogando por ayuda… parecía estar empeorando.

"¡Carlisle!" grité asustada. Él estaba conmigo en un segundo. Sin decir nada, intentó apartar la mano de Edward de su pecho. De pronto, su cuerpo tembló, y dejó de moverse. Carlisle consiguió sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"¡Carlisle! ¡Por favor, dime que le pasa!" rogué con los ojos llorosos. Él me miró con tristeza.

"No lo se, Bella" dijo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos los Cullen estaban ahí. Alice puso sus brazos fríos alrededor de mí, mientras Carlisle cargaba a Edward y avanzaba hacia el sillón.

"Quizás deberías colocarlo en la cama" dijo Esme. Su voz temblaba.

"No quiero moverlo mucho. No sabemos exactamente lo que está mal" respondió Carlisle. Me sorprendió ver que se mostraba serio, sin rastro alguno de su previa preocupación. Era la primera vez que lo veía como el líder que era.

"¿Estás seguro? Emmett podría…" dijo Rosalie. Vi por primera vez preocupación en su bello rostro. A su lado, Emmett lucía aun peor. Imaginaba que yo tenía el mismo aspecto.

"Cálmate, Bella… ¿Jasper?" dijo Alice. Fue entonces cuando noté que estaba temblando… pero pronto sentí la habitual oleada de paz que Jasper envió hacia nosotros. Hasta Esme lucía mejor.

"Alice, déjame levantarme. Quiero verlo…" dije. Ella me soltó, pero estaba a mi lado cuando me acerqué al sillón. Carlisle estaba arrodillado ahí, tocando el rostro y el pecho de Edward para tratar de descubrir lo que le sucedía. Deseaba tanto tocarlo, acariciarlo… aliviar su dolor.

"¿Puedo…?" le pregunté a Carlisle. Él me sonrió.

"Por supuesto, Bella" me dijo. Me arrodillé junto a él, y sujeté la mano de Edward… por primera vez, su frialdad me molestó. Parecía que estaba tocando un cadáver… y ese pensamiento me rompió el corazón. Me levanté, y moví la cabeza de Edward para colocarla en mi regazo, como había hecho en esa ocasión con el cazador… permanecí allí, sentada, acariciando el cabello cobrizo de Edward; maldije a ese estúpido cazador por hacerlo sufrir así. Deseé tener la fuerza de Emmett, para ir y golpear a Alphonse hasta que sintiera el mismo dolor que le estaba causando a mi Edward. Esme colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Um… ¿Bella? Sé que este no es exactamente el mejor momento, pero hay algo que debes saber" dijo Alice. Me sorprendió oír duda en su voz; ella siempre estaba segura de todo.

"Alice, quizás deberías esperar…" dijo Esme, per Alice negó con la cabeza.

"Tiene que saberlo. Bella, lo que voy a decirte es muy malo, pero por favor comprende que el futuro puede cambiar, y que mis visiones no son perfectas. Tuve una visión… una visión de nuestra muerte…" comenzó Alice. Yo permanecí inmóvil mientras hablaba; la escuché describir su visión: los cuerpos de su familia, mi muerte a manos de Edward y después la de _él_ a manos de un extraño… escuché con atención sus dudas respecto al aquelarre, el tiempo -¿dos semanas?- y el consejo de Jasper de esperar para saber más. Cuando terminó, todos me miraban. Aparentemente, creían que estaría en shock… quizás lo estaba, pero debía ser fuerte.

"¿Bella? ¡Por favor, di algo!" rogó Alice. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera? ¿"¡oh, perfecto! Al menos puedo casarme antes de morir"?

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunté. Bien, esa era una buena reacción. Firme. Racional.

"Jasper dice que necesitamos saber más de ellos. Ni siquiera sabemos si están cerca en este momento" respondió Alice. Oí que Emmett gruñía suavemente; la idea no le gustaba.

"Pero… ¿no puedes ver nada más, Alice?" pregunté, desesperada. Tenía que haber una solución. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Es siempre igual" dijo con voz temblorosa. Jasper la abrazó. Mi primer pensamiento fue cancelar la boda, pero otro me detuvo: Edward era terco. Si yo la cancelaba, él se negaría a beber mi sangre, y estaría débil cuando ese grupo llegara. Además, había prometido transformarme después de la boda, así que podría ser un vampiro para entonces; podría ayudarlos… pero entonces, ¿Por qué seguía siendo humana en la visión de Alice?

"No estas pensando cancelar la boda, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alice. Me conocía bien.

"Alice, ¿estas loca? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en una boda después de tener una visión así?" pregunté molesta. Carlisle sonrió.

"Bueno… esa es una reacción más coherente. Estaba preocupado" me dijo. Sonaba igual que Edward.

"¿Pero como puedes esperar que nos casemos con esa…?" Pregunté, pero Jasper interrumpió.

"Necesitas quedarte con nosotros para que podamos protegerte. Si no te casas antes, será difícil encontrar una excusa para que te quedes aquí. Además, será mejor así porque te buscarán aquí, no con tu padre" dijo Jasper, serio. Lo miré con asombro; había pensado en todo… de verdad era un experto. Suspiré derrotada.

"¿Cómo puedo estar feliz después de saber esto?" dije, mas para mi misma que para ellos.

"Solo trata de relajarte, Bella. Cuando se acerque la fecha, estoy segura que podré ver más" dijo Alice. Bueno, ahora tenía dos cosas de que preocuparme: la más importante de ellas descansaba sobre mi regazo.

"Alice… ¿Cuánto tiempo?" le preguntó Emmett. Ella sonrió.

"Despertará en un minuto" dijo ella.

Pronto, Edward se movió y abrió los ojos. Me miró y sonrió, pero yo aun podía ver el dolor en su mirada. Traté de sonreírle, pero dudaba que pareciera sincera. Carlisle se acercó de inmediato y se arrodilló de nuevo.

"¿Edward? ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Mejor… supongo" respondió. Alice puso los ojos en blanco; era obvio que habían recibido la misma respuesta antes. Mi pobre Edward, siempre intentando no preocupar a los demás. Él levantó su mano hacia mi rostro para acariciarme con suavidad.

"Lamento haberte asustado… lo estoy haciendo mucho últimamente, ¿verdad?" dijo. No pude contener mis lágrimas… me sentía tan mal por él. Tomé su mano entre las mías, y la besé suavemente.

"No te preocupes… solo recupérate, ¿de acuerdo?" le dije. Entonces él se sentó, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor ante el esfuerzo. Me di cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad de nuevo. No estaba tan bien como quería hacernos creer. De pronto, abrió los ojos de sorpresa, aterrado ante algo.

"¿Se lo dijiste?" le preguntó a Alice. Ella asintió. Él me miró de nuevo con tristeza.

"Lo siento. Quería decírtelo, pero… no quería preocuparte" dijo. Yo deseé borrar esa expresión de su rostro. Besé su mano de nuevo –no la había soltado- y me acerqué para besar su mejilla, y luego su boca.

"Está bien… estoy bien. Confío en ti. Sobreviviremos a esto juntos, ¿cierto? Todos" dije, mirando a mi futura familia. Él me sonrió y me devolvió el beso.

"Si. Juntos" dijo.

-------------------------

En el bosque, una criatura caminaba lentamente. La mujer lo observaba todo con mirada ausente; no le importaba nada, no pensaba en nada, excepto en las órdenes de su amo. Pronto, escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó la voz.

"Si" pensó ella sin emoción.

"Bien. Regresa" le dijo la voz. Él la estaba llamando, y ella siguió caminando entre los árboles, lista para encontrarse con él.

_**BIeeeeen…. Ahora Bella lo sabe todo. Pobre chica, el mundo de verdad conspira contra ella (bueno… en realidad solo yo :P) Se q en realidad nada importante paso aquí, pero quería mostrar lo fuerte que puede ser Bella… después d todo lo q le ha pasado, debe serlo… especialmente al estar enamorada de un vampiro lol.**_

_**Y ya sabían q iba a torturar a Edward! Solo espero q Bella no trate de matarme /se esconde -¡no, por favor!-/ Un.n Por cierto, una miradita a mi personaje, ¿confundidos? Lol**_

_**Espero les este gustando y gracias x sus reviews!**_


	10. Enemigos

_**Si, se q es raro q suba 2 capítulos a la vez… considérenlo un regalito de navidad adelantado lol.**_

"Enemigos"

**BPOV**

No podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Ahora estaba a un día de mi boda, pero incluso eso carecía de importancia comparado con mis problemas.

El primero –y el más importante- era Edward, por supuesto. Su condición en verdad estaba empeorando, y ni siquiera Carlisle sabía la razón exacta. Edward continuaba alimentándose a diario, esperando que eso lo ayudara, pero hasta ahora no había servido de mucho. Los 'ataques' –como ambos los llamábamos- eran cada vez más frecuentes… aun recordaba con horror que había sufrido tres episodios ayer. Yo deseaba que se mejorara, me sentía tan mal al verlo así; mi único alivio era que, después de la boda, él se recuperaría finalmente.

Mi segundo problema era la visión de Alice. A pesar de su aparente actitud de calma respecto a ella, me sentía cada vez más ansiosa. Ella aun no había visto nada nuevo, lo que solo incrementaba mis miedos.

Suspiré, concentrándome en el camino frente a mí. Conducía hacia La Push. Como Edward estaba en su casa –Carlisle prácticamente le ordenó quedarse- tenía una oportunidad inusual para hablar con Jacob. En estos dos días que había intentado contactarlo, Billy siempre me respondía que no estaba disponible… bueno, si él no quería hablar, tendría que ir a verlo y usar la fuerza. Sin embargo, me sorprendió encontrar a Seth esperándome.

"¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?" me saludó, sonriendo. Seth me caía muy bien.

"Hola, Seth. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tu?" pregunté. Él pareció adivinar lo que realmente quería saber.

"Todos estamos bien. Jacob aun esta enojado por, bueno, por lo que pasó, pero esta casi totalmente curado, solo algo adolorido. ¿Y Edward? ¿Está bien?" preguntó Seth.

"Um, si. Mas o menos" respondí. No quería confesar su verdadera condición por temor a que Sam –o peor, Alphonse- tomaran ventaja de ello, pero me sentí mal al ocultárselo a Seth, el único amigo hombre lobo de Edward.

"Jacob me envió. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. Quiere hablar contigo" dijo Seth, como si tratara de cambiar el tema. Aparentemente, sabía que algo andaba mal. Yo asentí, y me guió hacia la casa de Jacob.

Cuando entré, me sentí aliviada: Jacob estaba ahí –solo- sentado en una silla. Parecía estar bien, excepto por los vendajes que aun tenía en los brazos. Me miró con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Me pregunté si, después de todo, se sentía culpable.

"Hola, Jake… ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté temerosa. Me di cuenta con asombro de que también estaba molesta. Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Bueno, mi honor esta manchado… me venció un chupasangre que ni siquiera estaba en su mejor forma; Sam esta furioso conmigo y, ¡oh, si! Mi antigua mejor amiga esta a punto de convertirse en un monstruo… aparte de eso, estoy bien" dijo con amargura. Me sentí triste por él; no sabía el daño que sus palabras me causaban.

"Lo siento, Jake. Esto es mi culpa" dije. Me reí mentalmente cuando noté que sonaba igual que Edward. Jacob suspiró, y señaló la silla junto a él. Yo me senté, esperando.

"Escucha, Bella… quisiera decir que lo lamento, pero probablemente sabes que no es así" dijo. Yo lo miré molesta.

"Bueno, eso es un alivio, Jake" dije.

"¡Estoy siendo honesto! Además, esa no es la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo" dijo. Ahora tenía mi interés.

"Escucha, Jacob, estaba preocupada por ti, por eso vine. Te perdono porque sé que estabas pensando en mi bien… pero estoy muy enojada también. Sabes lo mucho que él significa para mí, ¡¿Cómo pudiste tratar de lastimarlo?! Si algo le sucediera, yo…" me detuve, y vi la tristeza en sus ojos. A pesar de eso, la simple idea de perder a Edward era demasiado dolorosa para siquiera decirla. "Tienes que entender que esto es lo que quiero. Es mi elección" dije –intentando controlar mi carácter- antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Y… ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Intentas decirme que no lo hace para curarse?" preguntó Jacob con tono burlón. Era obvio que no lo creía. Eso me enfureció.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Edward nunca haría algo así! ¿Sabías que ha luchado tanto como tú para mantenerme humana? ¡Pero al menos él acepta mi elección!" dije. Me sentí mal al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Jacob.

"¡Él siempre te hace sufrir! ¿Cómo puedes amarlo después de todo lo que ha causado?" dijo Jacob, herido.

"¡Él me protege! ¡Me ama sin importar nada! ¡Además, él no es el único que me lastima, Jacob Black! ¡He estado tratando de llamarte toda la semana! ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando no contestabas?" dije. Ahora parecía arrepentido.

"Lo siento… es solo que… ¡Es por tu bien! Creí que estarías furiosa conmigo. Además, no puedes esperar que me gusten tus _amigos_… es mejor así" dijo.

"¡Eso es ridículo! Si Seth puede ser su amigo, ¿Por qué tu no?" le pregunté. No había nada que deseara más.

"Seth es demasiado inocente… además, Sam ha cambiado de idea. Él dice que…" se detuvo de golpe. Ahora estaba preocupada; solo había una cosa sobre la que Sam podría cambiar de opinión.

"¿Y? ¡Dilo, Jake!" dije. Él parecía reacio a decirlo… esto era malo.

"Sam dio nuevas órdenes sobre los chupas- _ellos_" dijo. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil verlos como iguales? "Escuchó las razones detrás de mi… 'discusión' con tu chupasangre. Él considera que el tratado se rompe si te muerde. Ha declarado que, si lo hace, podremos matarlos a todos" dijo Jacob. Me di cuenta con furia que él había planeado esto; quería que yo detuviera mi elección para evitar una guerra. Lo peor de todo era que estaba funcionando. Pero no podía detenerme ahora, no después de ver el sufrimiento de Edward.

"¡Pero es lo que yo quiero! ¿Eso no importa?" casi le grité. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No. Un trato es un trato. No tienen permitido hacerlo, sin importar tu elección" dijo. "Así que… considerando los hechos, no debería verte de nuevo. Tu y yo somos oficialmente enemigos" dijo con tristeza. Eso dolió más que nada. Pero si ése era el caso, ¿Por qué Seth había sido tan… amigable?

"Lamento que pienses así. Quizás algún día podrás ver más allá de tus prejuicios" dije. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero traté de contenerlas. Sin mirarlo de nuevo, comencé a caminar hacia mi auto. Él no me detuvo.

**EPOV**

Lo primero que sentí fueron los brazos de Esme alrededor de mí.

Detestaba esto. Este era el cuarto ataque del día… y ni siquiera era tarde. Cada uno era peor que el anterior. Perdía la noción del tiempo, de mi mente, de quién era. Solo había dolor, y los instintos básicos que me impulsaban a luchar, ¿pero contra qué? ¿o contra quien? Solo podía esperar hasta que la oscuridad me liberaba de la usual agonía.

Pero había descubierto algo, algo útil. En más de una ocasión, había visto la extraña figura cerca antes de que empezaran los ataques; aun mejor, la había oído… no sus pensamientos –pues no había ninguno- sino fragmentos de una orden, una que me involucraba. No era suficiente para ayudarme, pero era una prueba que necesitábamos: mi condición estaba de algún modo relacionada con el misterioso aquelarre que Alice había visto. Pero esto solo generaba más dudas: si había un vampiro cerca, ¿Por qué ella no lo había visto? La voz de mi madre me interrumpió.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Edward?" preguntó Esme con voz suave y tierna. Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos en mi habitación, y que ella acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos. Se sentía bien. Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro, sin desear ver su rostro; había dolor ahí, dolor por _mi_ dolor. _'Mi pobre Edward… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ti…' _pensó.

"No te preocupes, mamá. Ya me siento mejor" dije, pero no me separé de ella. Se sentía bien estar en brazos de mi madre.

'_¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle? ¿Estas sediento?'_ me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, riendo suavemente. Había sonado como cualquier madre humana.

"No…" dije. Mi voz aun temblaba.

"¿Quieres recostarte en la cama?" me ofreció. Dije que no de nuevo.

"No… estoy bien" respondí. Noté que ella me observaba, concentrándose en mi rostro… estaba tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, conseguí escuchar una palabra, una que había estado en mi cabeza desde que esta dolorosa rutina comenzó… _muerte_. ¿Me estaba muriendo? ¿Este vampiro estaba matándome lentamente? No deseaba morir… tenia que encontrar una solución. Una forma de permanecer con mi familia, con mi Bella, para siempre.

---------------------

En una pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque de Forks, un extraño grupo descansaba. Un hombre con largo cabello negro miraba el horizonte con interés, hasta que vio una figura acercándose. Sonrió. La figura, una mujer con cabello corto y rubio, se detuvo frente a él, con sus ojos vacíos y sin vida. Él sonrió aun más.

"Hecho" dijo ella sin emoción.

"Bien… comenzaremos pronto" dijo él. Sabía perfectamente que tendría que esperar para decidir, o _ella_ lo vería. Regresó a la cabaña, ignorando al grupo a su alrededor, con su piel brillando como la suya propia bajo el sol.

_**Otro capitulo listo!!! Espero les este gustando hacia donde va esto. Finalmente, un vistazo a nuestro villano PRINCIPAL!... sabrán mas después.**_

_**Y en realidad no se si Sam sabia (al final de Eclipse) que Bella iba a ser transformada… en mi fic, el no lo sabia hasta que lo oyó de Jacob. Así q ahora esta a punto de iniciar una guerra lol. **_

_**Y quisiera ser Esme!!! (y no solo porq esta abrazando a Edward /mira a Carlisle/ lol) No pude resistirme a una escena maternal con ella (awww!) ;)**_

_**Y en el sig. Capitulo habrá bodaaaa!!!!**_


	11. La boda

"La boda"

**BPOV**

Finalmente, aquí estaba. A solo minutos de mi boda.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras Alice terminaba de arreglar mi cabello. Mi madre estaba conmigo también, revisando mi vestido y asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. Aun no podía creer que hubiera recibido la notician tan bien. Estaba nerviosa, pero me di cuenta –con asombro- que me sentía feliz también… mis manos temblaban, pero no pude evitar sentir alegría: estaba casándome con el hombre de mis sueños, e iba a estar con él para siempre. Me moría de ganas de ver a Edward, seguramente se vería muy guapo de traje.

"¡Estas lista!" anunció Alice, y movió un espejo hacia mi. Yo observé con asombro: la chica en el espejo se veía realmente hermosa. Pude ver que mi madre intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

"Te ves preciosa, Bella" dijo Reneé. Yo seguía demasiado asombrada para responder. De pronto, Rosalie entró.

"Estamos listos… cuando quieras" dijo, y salió. Me levanté, lista para enfrentar mi miedo.

Mi padre tomó mi brazo y me escoltó hacia el altar. Alice había arreglado todo para que la ceremonia pudiera realizarse fuera de su casa. Al principio, yo no estaba segura; después de todo, había un grupo de vampiros hostiles ahí afuera, esperando atacar; pero ahora que lo veía, tuve que admitir que era precioso. Ella había decorado todo el espacio disponible con flores; incluso las sillas blancas tenían algunas. Pude sentir la suave brisa agitar mi vestido mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el altar, donde la imagen más perfecta me esperaba solo a mí.

Edward estaba de pie allí, con un traje negro que hacía su belleza aun más evidente –vi por el rabillo del ojo la boca abierta de Jessica-. Sonreía de una forma que yo nunca había visto antes, y mi corazón latió más deprisa con solo verlo. Se parecía a un dios más que nunca, y me pareció aun más increíble que me estuviera esperando a _mí_, dispuesto a unir su vida con la mía para siempre. Me sorprendieron mis propios pensamientos… ¿desde cuando la boda me parecía tan agradable?

En el momento en que Charlie besó mi mejilla y colocó mi mano sobre la de Edward, lo olvidé todo: mis preocupaciones sobre su salud, el temor a la visión de Alice, el hecho de que quizás solo teníamos una semana de vida; todo lo que podía ver era él: su rostro perfecto, sus ojos dorados llenos de amor y felicidad, su sonrisa… el suave roce de sus manos me hizo estremecer de placer.

Apenas escuché las palabras del ministro… antes de darme cuenta, me estaba preguntando si aceptaba. Edward me miró, y pude ver algo de aprensión ahí. ¿Cómo podía dudar aun? O quizás, se preocupaba por los problemas por venir.

"Si… si, acepto" dije con voz temblorosa. Sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro… me sentí avergonzada; seguramente me veía como en una telenovela. Edward me sonrió, ignorando también las palabras del ministro.

"Acepto" respondió de inmediato con su seductora voz. Cuando lo dijo, mi corazón latió más aprisa… esto era real, este hombre perfecto era _mío_, por toda la eternidad… no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Nos besamos cuando terminó la ceremonia; yo quise besarlo apasionadamente, pero él solo rozó mis labios con suavidad… y rió cuando hice un gesto de molestia.

"Aquí no, amor" dijo. Por supuesto, no podía arriesgarse a un beso de verdad frente a toda esta audiencia humana. Le sonreí; después de todo, no había sido tan malo, y ahora me sentía feliz de ser su _esposa_.

Mi madre se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Bella!" dijo llorando.

"Gracias, mamá" dije, intentando contener mis lágrimas. Contuve el aliento cuando ella abrazó a Edward también… hasta él pareció sorprendido.

"Promete que la cuidarás, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo. Edward le sonrió.

"Por supuesto. No se preocupe, Sra. Dwyer" respondió Edward educadamente. Entonces mi padre se acercó para abrazarme.

"Te voy a extrañar, Bella. Promete visitarme pronto ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Charlie. Esta vez, no pude ocultar mis lágrimas; ¿volvería a verlo de nuevo? ¿Lo visitaría, como quería? Él levanto la mano para limpiarme las lágrimas, sonriendo. Después, abrazó a Edward también.

"En verdad les deseo una vida feliz" le dijo. Edward sonrió aun más. De pronto, sus hermanos lo rodearon para felicitarlo.

"Vaya… ¡ya eres un hombre casado, hermano!" dijo Emmett. Edward rió ante el curioso tono en su voz. Jasper rió también, mirando a Emmett con diversión. Mientras tanto, Alice y Esme estaban conmigo.

"Bienvenida a la familia, Bella" me dijo Esme. No podía haber elegido mejores palabras.

Me pareció que había una eternidad de felicitaciones. Todos mis amigos se acercaron para abrazarme y desearme buena suerte… Recuerdo que deseé que Jacob estuviera aquí, pero me detuve; se sentiría terrible, y ahora no tenía permitido ni siquiera hablarme. Me sentí un poco triste, pero traté de olvidarme de eso por ahora. De pronto, sentí una mano fría sobre la mía.

"¿Desea bailar, Sra. Cullen?" murmuró Edward con suavidad en mi oído. Me estremecí de nuevo.

"Me gusta como suena" respondí. Pronto, estábamos bailando; bueno, en realidad, _él_ bailaba y yo solo me dejaba llevar. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, disfrutando el momento.

"No fue tan malo como pensabas, ¿verdad?" me preguntó, y se rió suavemente.

"Tengo que admitir que es cierto…" respondí con honestidad. Él me miró con tal intensidad y amor que casi me desmayé ahí mismo.

"Gracias" dijo. ¿Él me agradecía a mí?

"Soy yo la que debería decir eso… tu siempre me salvas, y me amas a pesar de mis errores" le dije. Después de todo, era yo la afortunada. Él rió de nuevo… me encantaba verlo tan feliz.

"Tu me has salvado también, más de lo que imaginas… y me amas más de lo que merezco; mis errores son peores que los tuyos" respondió. Yo besé su mejilla. "¿Estas bien?" me preguntó. Estaba tan distraída que tardé un poco en comprender a qué se refería.

"Si… solo quisiera que estuviera aquí" dije mirando hacia Seth, que había ignorado las órdenes de Sam para venir. Si tan solo Jacob fuera tan abierto…

"Lo siento… quisiera poder hacer algo" me dijo. Era tan bondadoso.

"Puedes besarme" le pedí. De inmediato apretó sus labios contra los míos, esta vez con más pasión. Tuve que recuperar el aliento cuando se detuvo.

"Olvídate de los problemas… vamos a divertirnos" dije en tono de broma. Él lo notó y rió.

El día pasó sorprendentemente rápido para mí. En un segundo, estábamos cortando el pastel. Di una pequeña mordida mientras miraba a Edward… me guiñó un ojo y lo probó también. Vi que Emmett y Jasper hacían un gesto de asco al verlo, y luego reían. Mas tarde, comenzamos a despedirnos de nuestros invitados… tradicionalmente, se suponía que nos marcharíamos de luna de miel pero, considerando el peligro potencial, decidimos permanecer juntos. Les dijimos a todos que el vuelo partía mañana y que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta entonces. Por supuesto, nadie tenía motivos para sospechar… nadie excepto Seth.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde estaba Seth? Hacía horas que no lo veía… me pregunté si algo iba mal. Pero mis padres se estaban despidiendo de mí, así que no pude concentrarme en ello.

"Promete que me llamarás tan pronto como regreses, ¿de acuerdo?" pidió Reneé. Yo asentí; eso podría hacerlo.

"Si necesitas algo, si algo sucede, solo llámame" dijo Charlie. Me di cuenta de lo que implicaba, y lo miré algo irritada.

"¡Papá! ¡Creí que habías entendido que Edward es un buen hombre!" Bueno, un buen _vampiro_, pero no necesitaba saber eso. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Solo por si acaso" dijo.

Cuando se fueron, busqué a Edward –mi _esposo_… temblé-. Estaba hablando con Alice y Jasper. Me asusté; ¿sucedía algo? Antes de que pudiera unirme a ellos, Esme y Carlisle me detuvieron.

"¿Bella? ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte de ropa?" sugirió Carlisle. Yo enarqué una ceja, interrogándolo. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Ven, cielo. Te ayudaré" dijo Esme.

Regresé allí en un segundo. Edward continuaba con Alice y Jasper, pero esta vez Emmett y Rosalie estaban con ellos, al igual que Carlisle. Me di cuenta de que todos los invitados se habían ido… definitivamente algo malo pasaba. Me acerqué y sujeté la mano de Edward.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo, Alice?" le pregunté. Ella asintió.

"Mas o menos" dijo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Como si leyera mi mente, continuó.

"Vi al aquelarre de nuevo… parecían estar corriendo. Pero de pronto todo desapareció. Supongo que tus amigos licántropos están involucrados" dijo secamente. Me sentí asustada… ¿Y si atacaban también? ¿Y si Jacob resultaba herido, o peor…? Edward apretó suavemente mi mano, intentando reconfortarme.

"Vamos a…" dijo, pero se detuvo. Todos se tensaron. Escuché un sonido detrás de nosotros… cuando volteé a la derecha, vi que la manada estaba ahí, con Sam al frente. Jacob estaba a su lado, podía reconocer su pelaje marrón… y vi la enorme figura de lobo de Alphonse cerca de Sam, mientras gruñía hacia mi familia. Me acerqué más a Edward, con la esperanza de que mi presencia los detuviera. Pero me di cuenta de que Edward no los miraba a ellos, sino al frente.

"Saludos, familia Cullen" dijo una suave voz.

_**YAY! Encuentro!!! Ahora junte dos grandes problemas!!! Mi maldad definitivamente esta aumentando… mas suspenso!! Soy cruel, lo se, pero tenia q hacerlo!!! Y arruine su boda! (mas o menos) lol.**_

_**Lamento la boda… no me entusiasman mucho, así q no pude dar una muy buena descripción (además, no puedo compararme con Stephenie M.) Supongo q lo dejo a su imaginación… estoy segura q tienen mejores ideas al respecto q yo :P**_

_**Ahora a traducir el siguiente!!!**_


	12. Secuestro

"Secuestro"

**EPOV**

Gruñí hacia los grupos que nos rodeaban. Como si el mundo estuviera conspirando en mi contra, ahora tenía _dos_ grupos de enemigos aquí. Sin embargo, los lobos parecían algo confundidos y reacios. Carlisle se acercó al extraño vampiro con cautela.

"Buenas tardes" dijo serio. El otro vampiro sonrió. Traté de leer las razones detrás del gesto… y no escuché nada. Me asuste al darme cuenta de que no podía leer su mente. Sin embargo, él pareció leer la mía.

"Lo siento, Edward. Mi mente es muy… privada" dijo. Yo gruñí. Detrás de mí, Bella se acercó. Entonces el vampiro miró a la manada.

"Y ustedes no deberían estar aquí. Podrían resultar heridos" dijo él, riendo con tono burlón. Sam gruñó.

'_Cállate, chupasangre. Este es nuestro territorio… no tienes permitido estar aquí'_ pensó Sam. A regañadientes, repetí sus palabras. El vampiro rió.

"No puedes darme órdenes, perro. Además, no tengo ningún interés en ti… mi asunto es con la familia Cullen" dijo.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Carlisle. _'Parece agresivo… será mejor que te prepares para atacar'_ pensó. Yo estaba de acuerdo pero, ¿Y Bella?

"Mi nombre es Azael. Vine aquí para ofrecer un trato" dijo. Intenté –de nuevo- leer su mente, pero no pude. El resto de mi familia me miró, esperando, pero negué con la cabeza; esta vez no podía ayudarlos.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" preguntó Emmett. El vampiro lo miró con desdén. Mi hermano gruñó, insultado.

"No estoy hablando contigo… la oferta es solo para dos" dijo Azael, mirando a Alice y luego a mí. "Verán… Aro me envió para darles una segunda oportunidad. Únanse a mi, o enfrenten las consecuencias" dijo.

'_¿Consecuencias? ¿De que hablas?'_ preguntó Sam. Azael sonrió.

"Prometieron transformar a la chica… y han fallado. Ahora, de acuerdo a nuestro trato, los destruiremos" dijo Azael.

'_Olvídalo. Estamos aquí para evitar la transformación de Bella. No tienen permitido hacerlo' _respondió Sam.

"Como dije, vine a hacerles una oferta… tómenla o déjenla. Pero una cosa es segura: o esta chica es transformada, o morirá aquí" dijo Azael. Yo comenzaba a frustrarme; si tan solo pudiera saber lo que tenía en mente.

"Lo rechacé una vez… ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambié de idea?" le dije. Por supuesto, eso era solo para distraerlo y ganar algo de tiempo. Tenía que haber una forma de salir de esto. Los pensamientos de mi familia eran tensos, temerosos… debía encontrar una forma.

"Bueno… si no están dispuestos a cooperar…" dijo Azael, y dio un paso hacia nosotros. Sam gruñó.

'_Son nuestros. ¡Si tocas a la humana, lo lamentarás!'_ gruñó Sam, y se acercó a nosotros también. Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso; si ambos nos atacaban dudaba que pudiéramos sobrevivir. Pero Azael soltó una carcajada ante la amenaza de Sam.

"¡Tu no puedes detenerme, perro insolente!" dijo Azael.

'_Pruébame'_ respondió Sam, y adoptó una posición de ataque. Azael rió de nuevo. Eso no me gustó; se veía demasiado confiado… era obvio que tenía alguna ventaja oculta. Sentí que Bella temblaba detrás de mí. Detestaba ponerla en peligro.

"No olvides que nosotros podemos combatir también" dijo Jasper y se agazapó, listo para atacar. Emmett lo imitó de inmediato. Yo hice lo mismo, aunque seguía pensando en una solución… no quería arriesgar la vida de Bella.

"Edward" murmuró ella detrás de mí. Sujeté su mano.

"Todo saldrá bien, amor" dije, intentando calmarla a pesar de mis propios miedos. Azael lo notó.

"Que lindo… pero me temo que has elegido, Edward" dijo Azael.

'_¡ALTO AHÍ, CHUPASANGRE!'_ interrumpió Jacob. Gustosamente repetí sus palabras. Azael nos miró.

"Última oportunidad…" dijo. Carlisle suspiró cuando vio que Alice negaba con la cabeza.

'_Edward… tendremos que luchar. Prepárate'_ La voz de mi padre estaba llena de arrepentimiento; no le gustaba pelear. Cuando Azael percibió que no habíamos cambiado de idea, miró a la chica detrás de él.

"Caitlin" le dijo. Ella se acercó, y fijó su mirada vacía en nosotros. Tan pronto como eso sucedió, sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Grité y caí de rodillas… vagamente escuché el jadeo de sorpresa de Bella, y el grito de Alice… esta vez el sufrimiento fue peor, pero me esforcé por permanecer consciente… escuché gruñir a Carlisle, pero no podía hacer nada mas que esperar…

**BPOV**

Edward cayó de nuevo, gritando de dolor. Me arrodillé a su lado, intentando en vano ayudarlo. Carlisle gruñó de furia frente a mí, un sonido que nunca le había escuchado antes. Pero me sorprendió aun más escuchar el gemido de dolor de Jasper… estaba en el suelo también, sujetando sus brazos como si quisiera arrancárselos. Alice estaba a su lado intentando frenéticamente ayudarlo, pero obtenía los mismos resultados que yo con Edward. Vi como el vampiro, Azael, avanzaba hacia mí al mismo tiempo que Jacob se movía. Lo escuché gruñir de furia, y sentí que el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba.

Esme se nos acercó con rapidez. Simplemente miró a Edward con preocupación, pero pude notar que hablaba con él. Edward levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo para mirarla.

"Yo… no puedo leer…" dijo, pero hizo un gesto de dolor. Me sorprendí; ¿no podía leer la mente de Azael? La voz de Carlisle me distrajo.

"¡Basta!" dijo, y atacó a la mujer, Caitlin. Nunca lo había visto atacar. En el momento que él atacó, Emmett se movió hacia Azael, pero el vampiro lo evadió y corrió hacia mí. Cerré los ojos, y solo pude escuchar los gruñidos de furia de los lobos y sus pasos en el pasto. Lo que sentí después fueron los fuertes brazos de Edward alrededor de mí. Abrí los ojos exactamente para ver como me levantaba del suelo, cuando Azael estaba a punto de sujetarme. Vi el rostro de lobo de Jacob a solo unos centímetros del vampiro. Azael se movió para evitar sus colmillos, y Edward empezó a correr.

"¡Edward! ¡Los demás! ¡No puedes abandonarlos!" le grité con desesperación mientras corría. Podía escuchar la batalla cerca de nosotros… los gruñidos y gritos mientras mi familia y los lobos luchaban contra el grupo de Azael.

Edward siguió corriendo. Percibí que no corría tan rápido como siempre, y que respiraba con dificultad.

"Ellos… escaparon también…" dijo, pero se detuvo de pronto. Cuando miré por encima de su hombro, vi que la mujer vampiro nos seguía.

"¡Edward!" grité al darme cuenta que ella aun lo estaba lastimando, y que él seguía corriendo a pesar de su dolor. Me sentí tan impotente; deseaba ayudarlo, salvarlo, pero no tenía la fuerza para ello. De pronto, otro vampiro salió de entre los árboles; nos atacó, pero Edward lo esquivó… creí ver vagamente a Emmett y Rosalie, abriéndose paso para escapar. Me pregunté si Jasper estaría bien, más confundida que nunca. ¿Por qué había sentido él el dolor? ¿Por qué no lo habíamos sentido nosotros?

Edward esquivó otro ataque. Me asusté: ¿Cuántos vampiros había?

"¡Edward! ¡Transfórmame! ¡Por favor! ¡Es la única forma de detenerlos!" grité.

"¡No! ¡Si lo hago, los licántropos nos atacarán! ¡No tiene caso!" dijo. Tuve que admitir que tenía razón. Sam lo atacaría si me transformaba ahora… ¿Cómo podíamos evitar una pelea? De repente, un enorme lobo apareció, corriendo a nivel de Edward. Jacob. Atacó a un vampiro cerca de nosotros, y miró a Edward.

"Bien… nos reuniremos en…" comenzó Edward, pero se detuvo con un gesto de dolor. Sin embargo, esta vez Caitlin estaba más cerca… Edward perdió el equilibrio. Vi que ella atacaba a Jacob, y lo empujó hacia el suelo sin dejar de mirarnos. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi brazo… y ambos caímos al suelo. Edward gemía, pero se negó a soltarme. Se colocó sobre mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!" yo repetía. Se rehusaba a moverse. Vi a Caitlin luchar con Jacob, y lo escuché aullar cuando ella usó su 'don' en él. ¿Acaso era como Jane? De pronto, vi un par de manos blancas sujetar el cuello de Edward. Por impulso, se movió para defenderse… entonces Caitlin se olvidó de Jake y me sujetó. Edward aun sujetaba mi mano con la suya; intentó jalarme hacia él, pero repentinamente gimió de dolor de nuevo. La mano que me sujetaba perdió fuerza, y Caitlin me separó de él.

Escuché dos gruñidos de agonía… lo último que vi fue la mirada aterrorizada de Edward.

_**Y mi maldad sigue aumentando!!! Lol. Mas suspenso… soy tan cruel! (perdonenmeeee!!!). Finalmente, podemos ver a mi villano n.n. Y pobre Edward!!! Ahora tiene q rescatar a Bella!!... vaya! Soy tan mala con el (Te quiero, Edward!!! No me mateees!!!)**_

_**Oh! Sobre el nombre de mi vampiro (Azael) en realidad no tengo razón para eso… fue el primero q me vino a la mente (igual q Alphonse :P) además, suena bastante bien en él (en mi opinión)… significa "Fuerte de Dios" o "Dios lo hace fuerte"(nombre extraño para un vampiro malévolo, no?)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado! (y q no tengan un paro cardiaco a estas alturas lol)**_

_**Saludos! **_


	13. Alianza

"Alianza"

**EPOV**

Bella se había ido. No había podido protegerla.

En el momento que la vampira agarró a Bella, intenté correr tras ella, pero su don me mantuvo en el suelo… pude escuchar que Jacob tenía el mismo problema. Ahora, se había ido, y yo tenía que lidiar con la culpa y el dolor de perder a mi único amor verdadero. Mi familia había llegado junto con el resto de la manada, pero yo no los escuchaba… estaba destrozado, estaba muerto; más de lo que había estado en más de cien años. Escuché las preguntas de Carlisle, pero no las respondí; escuché las palabras amables de Esme, pero no llegaban a mi corazón. Sin embargo, Jacob repentinamente sujetó mis hombros y me regresó a la realidad.

"¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¡¿Por qué la soltaste?! ¡Estúpido CHUPASANGRE!" dijo Jacob, y me empujó con fuerza contra un árbol. Ni siquiera sentí el impacto, pero lo oí romperse. _'¿Cómo pude permitir que…? ¡Eres tan estúpido! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti!'_ los pensamientos de Jacob eran aun peores que sus palabras. _'Después de todo, no la amabas tanto, ¿verdad?'_ Esa idea me despertó. Sentí la rabia dentro de mí… ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar mi amor por Bella? Sujeté su cuello, intentando contener el deseo de apretarlo.

"¡Cállate, perro! ¡¡No te atrevas a decir eso!! ¡Yo LA AMO! ¡¡Si hubiera jalado con más fuerza, le habría roto el brazo!! ¡¿Era eso lo que querías?!" le grité. Vi que se sorprendía: él nunca me había visto perder el control.

"Por favor, deténganse. Esto no va a ayudar a Bella" dijo mi padre, tan tranquilo como siempre. _'Cálmate, Edward… esto no fue tu culpa'_ Como de costumbre, Carlisle sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Liberé a Jacob, que retrocedió un poco. Bien.

"Aun tenemos una oportunidad. Solo se la llevó… si hubiera querido matarla, lo habría hecho aquí" dijo Jasper. _'Podemos encontrarlos'_. Estaba intentando reconfortarme, pero su voz sonaba inusualmente entrecortada. Recordé que había sido afectado por Caitlin también… eso era extraño.

"¿Estas bien, Jasper?" preguntó Esme. Me di cuenta de que él se tambaleaba tanto como yo. Asintió ligeramente.

'_Por favor, no digas nada… ahora te comprendo. Esto se siente horrible'_ me dijo Jasper. Claro, ahora ya sabía porque yo prefería fingir que estaba bien.

"¡Basta de charla! ¡Vamos tras ellos!" dijo Emmett.

"No es tan fácil, Emmett" dijo Rosalie. _'No estamos solos'_ pensó. Yo sabía a que se refería: los licántropos estaban con nosotros. Sam se acercó, colocándose junto a Jacob.

"No podemos avanzar más, estoy seguro que querrán vengarse de nosotros. Tenemos que proteger La Push" dijo. _'Muy bien, Jacob… ya puedes empezar'_ la mente de Sam era divertida. Ya sabía hacia donde iba la mente de Jacob.

'_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTAS PENSANDO DEJARLA MORIR?! ¡ESTÚPIDO…!'_ los pensamientos de Jacob eran tan estruendosos que tuve que bloquearlos. Pero en vez de decir todo eso en voz alta, miró a Sam con furia.

"Pero…" dijo. Yo me sorprendí; estaba controlando su carácter. Sam levantó una mano para detenerlo.

"Lo comprendo" dijo Carlisle. _'Pero su ayuda hubiera sido útil'_ pensó.

"No he terminado. Tampoco podemos dejar morir a Bella Swan. Era nuestra amiga, y su padre y Billy son buenos amigos… puedo enviar a Seth y a Jacob con ustedes. Si necesitan ayuda, podrán llamarnos" dijo Sam. Que extraño, yo esperaba… _'Pero si se atreven a lastimarlos…'_ Si, ahí estaba la aversión natural hacia nosotros. Noté que dijo que Bella ERA su amiga… en pasado. Me sentí mal por ella; yo era la causa de eso.

"Estoy de acuerdo… no puedo dejar que ellos se lleven toda la gloria" dijo Jacob de inmediato. _'Alguien tiene que hacer bien las cosas'_ pensó, sonriéndome. Como odiaba sus comentarios.

"Yo iré también" dijo Seth. _'Me alegra poder ayudar'_. Seth me caía muy bien; era siempre muy amable. Mi familia permaneció en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Carlisle.

"Muy bien. Estaremos agradecidos por su ayuda" dijo. Alice hizo un gesto detrás de él. _'Pero así no podré ver nada'_ pensó ella.

"Pero no olviden que solo los ayudamos por el bien de Bella. Si insisten en transformarla, atacaremos" dijo Sam. Estábamos conscientes de eso, pero a mí no me importaba mientras la ayudaran. Carlisle asintió.

"Si. Lo sabemos" dijo. _'Sin embargo, es una pena…'_ Yo estaba de acuerdo. Después de todo, no eran malas personas. Sam asintió, y el resto de la manada se marchó.

"Entoonces… estamos trabajando juntos _de nuevo_. No sabía que tuviera tan mala suerte" dijo Jacob con un suspiro. Yo simplemente lo miré.

"Bueno, Jasper, ¿ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Carlisle. Emmett lo miró, obviamente esperando una pelea. De pronto, Alice jadeó… y yo me asusté.

"¿Alice? ¿Qué viste?" le pregunté, sujetando sus hombros. _'Si la matas nunca lo sabremos'_ bromeó Emmett. La solté al darme cuenta de que estaba usando más fuerza de la necesaria. Jasper me gruñó.

"Lo siento" dije.

"Esta viva. Pude verla dentro de una casa… creo que es una cabaña. Parecen estar en el bosque" dijo Alice. Vi la imagen en su cabeza y suspiré de alivio. Bella estaba ahí, aparentemente bien.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" dijo Emmett.

"Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo" dijo Jacob. Seth sonrió entusiasmado a su lado. Se transformaron de nuevo, y los lobos nos miraron con expectación. Miré a Jasper.

"Podemos rastrear el aroma fácilmente, pero… eso es lo que me preocupa. Demasiado obvio, ¿no crees?" dijo. De nuevo tenía razón, pero yo estaba decidido a seguirlo incluso si era una trampa.

"Quizás estás exagerando, Jasper" dijo Rosalie. Emmett asintió, pero Alice enarcó una ceja. _'Impulsivos'_ pensó.

"No tenemos elección. No podemos dejar a Bella ahí" dijo Esme. Yo asentí. Jasper suspiró.

'_Esto no me gusta'_ pensó.

"A mi tampoco, pero es la única forma" dije. Debíamos ir.

'_¿Están seguros de que están lo bastante bien como para ir?'_ preguntó Carlisle. Esme tenía la misma pregunta en su mente… en realidad, aun estaba adolorido, pero eso no me detendría. Iba a ir, sin importar que.

"Estoy bien. Vámonos" dije, decidido. Carlisle suspiró. _'De acuerdo, hijo. Lo entiendo'_ pensó.

'_Mentiroso'_ pensó Alice, pero en realidad miraba a Jasper. Estaba preocupada por él… y debería estarlo, considerando mis sospechas sobre el poder de Caitlin.

'_¿Vamos a ir o no?'_ Jacob, tan impaciente como siempre, estaba listo para avanzar. Asentí una vez, y nos pusimos en marcha.

**BPOV**

Estaba temblando de miedo. Lo último que había visto de mi nueva familia eran los ojos de Edward, llenos de dolor y terror. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Estaba bien mi familia? ¿Y Jacob? Deseaba saber, pero no tenía forma de conseguir información. Permanecí inmóvil, sentada en el suelo.

Estaba dentro de una pequeña cabaña. Estaba vacía, excepto por una silla y una mesa… me pregunté si alguien había vivido aquí, y lo que le habría sucedido. Me estremecí al pensar en ello, pues el vampiro podría haber matado fácilmente al dueño anterior. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor mío; ¿Iba a morir aquí, sola, lejos de Edward? No, me rehusaba a creerlo… tenía que escapar.

De pronto, el vampiro llamado Azael entró. Ahora tuve la oportunidad de mirarlo con claridad: era alto y delgado, y su largo cabello llegaba casi hasta su cintura. Como cualquier vampiro, tenía una piel blanca y marmórea, y se movía con gracia inusual… era hermoso, también. _'Pero no tan hermoso como Edward'_ Le sonreí con desdén cuando pensé eso, y él me miró con sus arrogantes ojos rojos.

"Vaya, de verdad eres valiente si puedes poner esa cara aquí" dijo, divertido. Eso me hizo enfadar.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté, tratando de sonar firme. Él sonrió.

"Quiero a tu esposo, y a su hermana" dijo Azael. No pude decir nada. Los Volturi siempre habían deseado tenerlos de su lado debido a sus dones… pero algo en su voz me hizo dudar que se tratara solo de eso.

"¿Por qué haces esto? Aro respeta a Carlisle, estoy segura que él no querría…" dije, pero me interrumpió.

"Aro no me interesa" dijo. Me sorprendí… ¿no había dicho que estaba siguiendo sus órdenes? De manera inconsciente, me sobé el brazo; aun estaba adolorida, pero no recordaba haberme golpeado.

"Veo que has experimentado la habilidad de Caitlin" dijo Azael. Ahora estaba interesada; creí que era como Jane pero, si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué lo había sentido? Hasta donde sabía, yo era inmune. Él pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, pues se echó a reír.

"¿Te preguntas porque fuiste afectada? Aro me contó sobre tu… inusual habilidad para bloquear ataques mentales. Pero Caitlin es diferente… no te hace creer que sientes dolor, sino que provoca dolor real en tu cuerpo. Es capaz de controlar cualquier dolor físico" dijo Azael. Entonces lo comprendí… ¿Era Caitlin la razón de los 'ataques' de Edward? Temblé al pensarlo, pues significaba que ella nos había estado espiando todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué no la vio Alice? ¿Por qué no la escuchó Edward? Entonces, Azael se arrodilló, y sujetó mi barbilla con sus fríos dedos para obligarme a mirarlo.

"Ahora… si eres una chica lista, te quedarás aquí. O me veré obligado a traer a Caitlin" me dijo. Intenté no mostrarme afectada por sus palabras, pero la verdad estaba aterrada.

"Bien. Nos vemos luego, Bella Cullen" dijo Azael, y se fue.

Me quedé ahí, pensando. Caitlin era en verdad poderosa… pero si su don era físico, ¿Por qué había afectado solo a Edward y Jasper? ¿Qué tenían en común que los hacía vulnerables? No pensaba en mi misma; me había dado cuenta de que no había sido afectada antes porque Edward estaba frente a mí, y ella no pudo mirarme… mi pobre vampiro había recibido de lleno el ataque de Caitlin, protegiéndome. Me pregunté que clase de vampiro era Azael para controlar a alguien tan poderoso como ella.

Escuché a muchos vampiros afuera… me pregunté cuantos eran. Una parte de mi deseaba que mi familia escapara y me dejara aquí, para que pudieran sobrevivir, pero otra parte gritaba por que me ayudaran… para ser honesta, solo había un nombre que repetía en mi mente, como un mantra para protegerme del miedo y la angustia.

"Edward… Edward…"

_**Y los lobos y los vampiros trabajan juntos de nuevo…pobres :P. Al principio, iba a incluir solo a Jacob, pero añadí a Seth para tener un balance y contrastarlo con la actitud de Jake (Edward necesita un lobo q no lo odie, cierto?)**_

_**Y podemos ver un poco mas d mi malévolo vampiro… que tiene cierto misterio ahí ;). Y si, Caitlin trabaja igual q Jasper (físicamente) por eso Bella es afectada…en el brazo q estuvo roto, y solo si la mira, pero hay algo mas, y supongo q ya lo adivinaron, verdad? –soy tan obvia-**_

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	14. Desafio

"Desafío"

**EPOV**

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. El rastro era más fuerte, pero nadie había visto u oído nada. Suspiré; probablemente, estábamos lejos de casa… mis pensamientos volaron hacia Bella. Cada segundo me preguntaba si estaba bien, si estaba viva. No podía deshacerme de la culpa por todo esto; le había prometido a su familia que la cuidaría, y ahora se había ido, atrapada por un vampiro desquiciado. Mi corazón dolía al pensar en ella, todo mi cuerpo gritaba el deseo de tocarla, acariciarla. Me desesperaba al pensar que cada minuto que pasaba la acercaba más a la muerte. Pude escuchar a mi lado que la mente de Seth estaba igualmente preocupada, y Jacob… el pobre estaba tan ansioso como yo. Pensaba una y otra vez en el rostro sonriente de Bella –lo que me angustiaba más, ya que yo lo veía también- sus cálidos y hermosos ojos marrones, su hermoso… un segundo… ¡¿En que estaba PENSANDO ese perro?! Si yo fuera humano, me habría sonrojado.

"¡¿Puedes dejar de pensar así de mi ESPOSA?!" le grité. Él hizo un sonido extraño; ¿una risa?

'_No es mi culpa si no te gusta lo que ves… es MI mente, después de todo. No deberías husmear ahí'_ respondió Jacob. Yo le gruñí.

"Pues tus pensamientos son tan escandalosos que ni siquiera TENGO que buscarlos. ¡Vienen solos!" dije, irritado. "Además, piensa en Seth. Estas corrompiendo la mente de un menor" añadí. En realidad, quería ayudar al pobre Seth; la mente de Jacob era muy incómoda para él.

'_Tiene razón, Jake… en serio, me estoy mareando…'_ dijo Seth.

'_Hey, no puedo controlarlo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vaya! Deberían concentrarse en el camino'_ me dijo Jacob. Muy bien, ¿Ahora _yo_ necesitaba concentrarme?

"Deberías escuchar tu propio consejo. Tu eres el único aquí con la mente distraída" dije con acritud.

'_¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Deberíamos estar buscando a Bella, no tratando de matarnos'_ dijo Seth. Tenía razón, y ambos lo sabíamos; Jacob gruñó indignado, mientras que yo solo le sonreí a Seth y seguí corriendo. Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron desde la derecha.

"¡Wow! ¿Aun no se han matado? Estoy impresionado" dijo él. Jacob y yo lo miramos con irritación… porque tenía razón. A su lado, Rosalie me miró.

'_Debo admitir que creí que ya estarías sobre él a estas alturas'_ "Carlisle y los demás están cerca. Parece que los rastros comienzan a reunirse aquí" dijo ella. Yo intenté calmarme… no estaba de humor para discutir. Pronto, el resto de mi familia apareció entre los árboles; provenían de diferentes direcciones, cada uno siguiendo un aroma distinto. Rosalie tenía razón, se estaban reuniendo.

'_¿Cómo estas?'_ preguntó Esme. Carlisle y los demás me miraron, esperando mi respuesta a una pregunta obvia.

"Estoy mejor" dije. Jacob me miró, irritado.

'_Detesto eso'_ pensó. Claro, quería saberlo todo.

"No sabía que fueras tan curioso. Eso era personal" dije. Él gruñó de nuevo.

De pronto, sentí el conocido dolor en el pecho… casi me detuve, pero pensar en Bella me mantuvo corriendo. Este dolor significaba que estábamos cerca, que yo estaba cerca de ella. El dolor aumentó… me tambaleé y me apoyé en un árbol, respirando entrecortadamente. Me di cuenta de que los demás se detenían también. Maldije mentalmente; no deseaba estorbarles… Bella era mucho más importante que yo. Cerré los ojos.

'_¿Qué? ¿Te esta dando un infarto?'_ preguntó Jacob con burla. Le gruñí.

"Cállate… no tienes idea…" dije molesto. Abrí los ojos de nuevo al sentir las manos de Esme en mi rostro. _'Edward…'_ pensó con un tono tan triste que me sentí mal por hacerla sufrir.

"Estan… cerca" conseguí decir. Carlisle estaba a mi lado también.

'_Necesitas descansar, tal vez incluso alimentarte… no puedes seguir así'_ "Continuaremos…" dijo, pero lo interrumpí.

"¡No! Estoy cerca; ¡no voy a regresar ahora!" dije con fiereza.

'_Tonto…'_ pensó Alice, pero estaba distraída con Jasper. Había sido afectado también -de nuevo-.

"Pero Edward…" dijo Emmett.

"¡Dije que no! Ya tomé una decisión… ¿Qué harías tu si fuera Rosalie?" le dije. Él sonrió. _'Buen punto…'_ admitió.

'_¿Edward? Quizás yo podría ayudarte…'_ dijo Seth. Jacob gruñó antes de que pudiera decir más.

'_¿Vas a dejar que te use como si fueras una mula?'_ dijo. Entonces lo entendí; Seth me ofrecía llevarme en su lomo… pero Jacob no debería preocuparse. A mi tampoco me gustaba la idea… tenía mi orgullo, después de todo.

"No te preocupes, Seth, estoy bien… gracias de todas formas" dije, intentando sonar amable. Me levanté con esfuerzo, ignorando la agonía.

"Vámonos" dije. Carlisle suspiró, pero hizo una señal para que los demás nos siguieran. Estábamos cerca… vería a Bella de nuevo.

**BPOV**

No entendía nada. Azael había entrado y me había arrastrado afuera; me sorprendió ver el número de vampiros ahí, era fácilmente un pequeño ejército. Por un momento, pensé en escapar, pero Caitlin estaba ahí… si podía hacer que alguien como Edward se desmayara, yo no podría ni moverme cuando atacara. Azael me miro emocionado, ¿Por qué?

"Tu esposo está cerca… ahora, Caitlin" le ordenó. Ella se concentró en un punto en el bosque. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; estaba torturando a Edward de nuevo. Lo único que deseaba era detenerla, pero no podía. Azael rió… ¿podía ver a Edward?

"Mas fuerte, Caitlin… quiero que cambie de opinión" ordenó. Esperé escuchar el dolorosamente familiar sonido de los gritos de Edward, pero no oí nada. Azael sonrió aun más.

"Mmmm… esta luchando. Eso me gusta. Parece que es mas fuerte de que creíamos, ¿no es así?" dijo, mirando a Caitlin. Ella solo lo miró con ojos vacíos. Eso fue extraño; yo esperaba una respuesta de ella.

"¡Basta! ¡No lo lastimes!" le grité, incapaz de contenerme. Él me miró.

"Parece que tu también deseas luchar. Pero no puedo detenerme; esta demostrando ser muy valioso" dijo misteriosamente. ¿Muy valioso? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pronto, escuché un familiar gruñido de furia. Cuando miré al frente, vi la enorme figura de Jacob emerger del bosque junto con Seth. ¿Qué hacían aquí? Entonces mi nueva familia apareció, estaba tan feliz de verlos… pero mi mente se detuvo cuando lo vi: mi Edward apareció también, mirándome con una mezcla de alivio y furia. Como siempre, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia… su hermoso rostro estaba de verdad ahí, mirándome. Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron.

"¡Edward!" grité con todas mis fuerzas. Deseé correr y lanzarme en sus brazos fuertes y protectores, pero Azael me sujetaba. Edward me sonrió, pero miró a Azael con rabia.

"¡Libérala! ¡AHORA!" le gritó. Azael sonrió, sin sentirse afectado. Escuché que Jacob y Seth gruñían. Carlisle se acercó.

"Por favor, no deseamos luchar. Solo regrésala… te aseguro que mantendremos nuestra promesa. Aro puede confiar en mí" dijo, pero yo dudaba que Azael obedeciera. Había dejado en claro que no era totalmente leal a Aro. Escuché a Jacob gruñir de nuevo; las implicaciones en las palabras de Carlisle no le gustaron… si tan solo entendiera que eso era lo que yo quería.

"Lo siento, tengo mis razones" dijo Azael. Alice se acercó.

"Nunca seremos las herramientas de los Volturi" dijo. Caitlin miró a Jasper, y él gimió de dolor. Alice la miró con una rabia que nunca había visto. "¡No toques a mi Jasper, bruja!" gritó, y se acercó más.

"¡Libera a Bella ahora o lo lamentarás!" dijo Emmett.

"No… TU lo lamentarás" respondió Azael. Me asusté, ¿iba a ver la muerte de mi familia? ¿Era esto la visión de Alice? De pronto, Azael me movió hacia atrás, y caí al suelo cerca de la cabaña. El vampiro se agazapó, y su ejército lo imitó.

"Si la quieres, ven por ella" dijo Azael. Edward se agazapó también. Me pregunté si Caitlin aun lo estaba lastimando.

"Lo haré" dijo Edward, y él y su familia atacaron a Azael.

_**Los estoy matando, verdad? XD soy demasiado mala!!!**_

_**Me divertí mucho con la 1ª parte de este… la mente de Jacob debe ser muy incomoda para Edward. Ven porq incluí a Seth? Tiene q ser intermediario :P**_

_**Y otra batalla!!! Pero no es el final, les advierto… es el comienzo d algo peor (mwajaja)**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	15. Esclavitud

"Esclavitud"

**BPOV**

Observé con horror como Edward atacaba a Azael. El otro vampiro no parecía asustado o siquiera inseguro… se movió hacia Edward, mientras el resto de su 'ejército' atacaba a mi familia y a los lobos. Caitlin saltó hacia el techo de la cabaña, y observó la pelea desde ahí. Pude notar que estaba usando su don; Edward se tambaleó más de una vez mientras atacaba a Azael.

Percibí algo extraño. Azael solo evadía los ataques de Edward, sin responder. Edward también parecía dudar; atacaba a Azael y se movía, como si intentara pasarlo. Me di cuenta de que trataba de llegar a mí, y que Azael simplemente lo evitaba. Con un movimiento sorpresivo, Edward atacó de nuevo y esta vez golpeó a Azael en el rostro. El vampiro gimió de dolor, y cerró los ojos por un segundo… tiempo suficiente para que Edward lo esquivara y llegara a mí.

"¡Edward!" grité mientras lo abrazaba.

"Bella… ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?" preguntó desesperado, mirándome. Yo negué con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

"Bien. Ahora voy a sacarte de aquí" dijo. Con un rápido movimiento, me tomó en sus brazos. Pero Azael no estaba distraído, y estaba frente a nosotros en un segundo.

"No es tan fácil, Edward" dijo, y lanzó un golpe. Edward se agachó para evadirlo, con cuidado de no tirarme. Azael entonces intentó patearme, pero Edward retrocedió. Azael continuó atacando, empujándonos cada vez más hacia la cabaña. Escuché a Edward gruñir con fiereza, pero no podía atacar conmigo en sus brazos.

"¡Caitlin!" gritó Azael, y la vi descender a su lado para luego mirar a Edward. Él gimió, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie. Quise que me soltara; sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo solo para continuar cargándome. Lo sentí temblar, y volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte. Cerró los ojos, mientras que Azael y Caitlin se acercaban lentamente. Finalmente, gritó y cayó de rodillas.

"¿Ves? No puedes hacer nada. Ríndete… únete a mí" dijo Azael sonriendo. Edward le gruñó y me abrazó con fuerza. Deseaba ayudarlo, hacer algo por él, pero estábamos atrapados; Caitlin estaba haciendo su trabajo. De pronto, Rosalie apareció de la nada, y lanzó a Caitlin al suelo. La mujer ni siquiera trató de protegerse. Azael le gruñó, y Rosalie lo miró desafiante.

"¡No toques a mi familia!" dijo. Entonces Caitlin se levantó, y la atacó. Rosalie la evadió, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a pelear. La había distraído… ahora Edward podía moverse. Azael giró con rapidez cuando Edward se levantó, levantándome en sus brazos de nuevo. Sin perder un segundó, corrió hacia los árboles.

Lo vi todo como en cámara lenta. Edward corría, y Azael lo miraba con asombro… cuando Edward pasó a su lado, Azael saltó sobre él, empujándonos a ambos hacia el suelo. Ahora estaba sobre nosotros, y se rehusaba a liberarnos. Edward consiguió moverse y poner sus manos en el suelo, de manera que ahora estaba sobre mí, protegiéndome del impacto del ataque de Azael. Le gruñó, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en mí para contraatacar. De pronto, levantó el brazo y golpeó a Azael con el codo. Él lo soltó y nos levantamos, pero el vampiro se recuperó rápidamente y sujetó la pierna de Edward, haciéndolo caer. Entonces Azael corrió hacia mí, con los dientes expuestos… iba a matarme.

"¡Corre, Bella!" gritó Edward, pero yo estaba petrificada. Sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi pecho cuando me empujó, y vi como los dientes de Azael se cerraban en su cuello. Edward estaba de nuevo en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor.

"¡Jacob!" gritó él, y repentinamente me encontré sobre el lomo de Jacob. Comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, y volteó para ver a Edward. Me di cuenta de que todas las batallas se habían detenido, y que mi familia miraba hacia la cabaña con sorpresa. Lo que vi me hizo temblar.

Azael se levantó, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Después Edward se levantó, pero ya no era mi Edward. Nos miraba a todos, a su familia, con sus ojos dorados vacíos. Finalmente comprendí el propósito de Azael: tenía el poder de controlar a otros vampiros, y ahora tenía a Edward de su lado. Escuché vagamente las expresiones de sorpresa de los Cullen, y los pasos de Carlisle que se acercaban.

"¡Libéralo! ¡Aro nunca aprobaría esto!" le dijo a Azael. El vampiro rió.

"¿A quien le importa? Él es el pasado, ¡yo el presente! ¡Pronto todos ustedes tendrán que obedecerme!" dijo Azael sin dejar de sonreír. Así que eso era; Azael no deseaba a Edward y a Alice para Aro, sino para él mismo… deseaba destronar a los Volturi.

"¡No!" gritó Emmett, y corrió hacia Azael, pero Edward se puso frente a él. Emmett se detuvo. El resto de los vampiros de Azael se preparó para atacar.

Los Cullen se retiraron. Pude ver el dolor y la culpa en los ojos de Carlisle cuando les gritó que huyeran. Los vampiros no nos siguieron; aparentemente, Azael había dado nuevas órdenes. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que el 'ejército' se movía en dirección opuesta, ¿Por qué? Escuché un aterrador aullido cerca de mí, y vi que un enorme lobo negro se acercaba. El resto de la manada había llegado para destruirlos, pero se habían escapado. Era demasiado tarde. Jacob siguió a los Cullen de cerca, así que no pude ver más; le repetía una y otra vez que regresara.

"¡No, Jake! ¡Regresa! ¡No podemos dejar a Edward ahí! ¡REGRESA!" le grité, pero siguió corriendo. Pronto, Carlisle se acercó.

"No podemos hacer nada por ahora… nuestra prioridad eres tú. Edward habría querido que te protegiéramos" dijo Carlisle. Vi por primera vez el dolor en su rostro. Estaba sufriendo también.

Horas mas tarde, estábamos en casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos, corrí hacia Alice, buscando su apoyo. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba; quería ser fuerte, pero sentía que mi corazón estaba roto. Edward se había ido para siempre, encadenado a los deseos de ese vampiro demente, tan vacío como Caitlin… era un esclavo. Lloré y lloré sin importar el tiempo, en lo único que podía pensar era en el rostro de Edward, algo que probablemente no volvería a ver. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

"Bella… lo siento tanto" dijo Esme. Levanté la cabeza para verla. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Me di cuenta de que estábamos en la sala, y que Jacob y Seth se habían transformado.

"¡Es mi culpa! Él… intentó protegerme y yo…" dije entre sollozos. Esme colocó su fría mano en mi barbilla, forzándome a mirarla.

"No, cielo. No es tu culpa. Todos te queremos. Fue nuestra elección… su elección" dijo Esme con tono triste. Escuché un estruendo en la otra habitación.

"¿Rosalie? Deberías ir a ver a Emmett… probablemente intente destruir la casa" dijo Carlisle. Rosalie se apresuró a salir. Yo permanecí ahí, sentada junto a Alice, tratando de descifrar como vivir sin Edward. Esta vez, ni siquiera la habilidad de Jasper podía calmarme.

"No es demasiado tarde" dijo Alice. Todos la miramos esperanzados.

"¿Viste algo?" preguntó Jasper. Ella asintió.

"Los veo de nuevo en la cabaña. No sé cuando… la manada obligó a Azael a retirarse lejos, pero va a regresar. Todavía me quiere a mí" dijo. Jasper gruñó.

"No va a salirse con la suya" dijo. Si tan solo yo pudiera ayudar a Edward también…

"¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones, Alice?" preguntó Carlisle.

"No estoy segura… nos veo ahí, pero veo dos resultados diferentes: el primero es el que vi antes… estábamos equivocados; Azael no es quien nos mata, es Edward" dijo, temblando. Me sorprendí; hasta Carlisle se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Edward? Él… es él quien…" dijo Esme. Alice asintió.

"¡NO! ¡No puede ser! Él…" comencé, pero Carlisle me interrumpió.

"Esta siendo controlado. No tendrá elección. Pero ahora hay otra opción, ¿cierto, Alice?" dijo, mirándola con esperanza. Ella suspiró.

"Si, pero… no lo sé. O él nos mata o nosotros lo… liberamos primero" dijo ella, triste. ¿Liberarlo? ¿Cómo?

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Emmett. No lo había visto acercarse. Alice dudó; eso me asustó más

"Podemos… matarlo. Evitar que sea una herramienta de Azael" dijo finalmente. Tomó un momento para que sus palabras llegaran a mí. Emmett estaba furioso.

"Emmett…" dijo Jasper.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¡NO voy a asesinar a mi propio hermano!! ¡¡Eso esta fuera de discusión!!" gritó. Yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

"Alice, ¡TIENE que haber otra forma!" le rogué. Tenía que ver algo más. Ella me miró con tristeza.

"Lo siento… no veo nada más. Como Edward ya no posee una mente propia, no puedo predecir sus acciones, solo las órdenes de Azael" dijo. Esme la miró.

"Podríamos obligarlo a reaccionar, a liberarse a si mismo" dijo. Alice se encogió de hombros.

"Como dije, no puedo ver su reacción. No puedo saber si eso funcionará" respondió.

"No podemos arriesgarnos" dijo una voz. Vi que Jacob guiaba a Sam hacia nosotros, junto con… ¿Alphonse? Sentí la usual rabia al verlo ahí.

"¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" le grité sin saber porque. Quizás porque todo comenzó con la herida que él le había hecho a Edward. Escuché con placer que Emmett le gruñía.

"¿Mi culpa? ¿Y eso porque?" preguntó Alphonse, serio. El resto del grupo me miró, esperando, pero fue Jasper quien respondió.

"Caitlin puede provocar dolor físico siempre y cuando haya una herida o cicatriz. Tu hiciste a Edward más vulnerable" dijo Jasper. Lo miré con asombro; así que por eso solo los afectaba a ellos. "Él me lo dijo antes de…" dijo Jasper, deteniéndose antes de decir la dolorosa palabra.

"Basta. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Carlisle a Sam.

"No podemos permitir que ese aquelarre ande por aquí libremente. Si regresan, no perderemos el tiempo intentando razonar con ellos. Todos morirán" respondió Sam. Eso me molestó; ¿Estaban dispuestos a matar inocentes? ¿Vampiros que no podían elegir? ¿Matarían a Edward?

"Están siendo controlados. No saben lo que hacen" dijo Carlisle para tratar de persuadirlos. Alphonse se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Sabes como liberarlos, chupasangre?" preguntó. Carlisle negó con la cabeza. "Entonces no tenemos opción. Matar o morir" dijo el cazador.

"Odio admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo. Son peligrosos, y deben ser destruidos. Lo siento, Bella" dijo Sam, mirándome. ¿Cómo podía decir eso y esperar que lo aceptara?

"¡No voy a permitirlo!" dijo Emmett.

"¡Lo estaban considerando antes! Si no tienes el valor de hacerlo… yo lo haré" dijo Jake. Creí ver la culpa en sus ojos.

Carlisle suspiró, y asintió. Yo no podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo con esto. Sabía lo mucho que amaba a Edward… era el hijo que nunca tuvo. Abrazó a Esme, que temblaba incontrolablemente. Emmett y yo lo miramos furiosos, pero él no dijo nada hasta que la manada se fue.

"¡No puedes permitir esto!" dijo Emmett cuando estuvimos solos.

"No lo haré. Solo les dije lo que deseaban oír" dijo Carlisle, serio. Después, me miró, "Lo intentaremos, Bella. Tienes razón, aun no podemos perder la esperanza. Quizás él pueda regresar a nosotros… trataremos de salvarlo" añadió.

Lo comprendí. Cuando lo escuché, entendí la visión de Alice: ella no había visto la batalla que acabábamos de tener, había visto más lejos; Edward iba a matarnos, porque íbamos a intentar salvarlo. Ellos iban a arriesgar sus vidas para ello. Bueno, yo podía hacerlo también… aun teníamos un par de días antes de que volvieran; podríamos encontrar una forma de ayudarlo antes de que la manada destruyera al aquelarre. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Aun podía salvar a Edward.

_**Argh! Capitulo complicado! Y les advertí q esto era el inicio… por eso no hubo batalla aquí! (mas o menos :P) No se preocupen, q verán una buena casi al final (YAY! Saben q me gusta escribir esas escenas lol) Y si! La visión de Alice aun no se cumple!!**_

_**Caray! Entre mas escribo a Azael, mas lo odio lol. Es un personaje tan malo… solo piensa en si mismo y en su ambición; por cierto, si, en realidad esta traicionando a los Volturi… vampiro tonto!!!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado… tuve algunos problemas con el principio /suspiro/**_


	16. Una batalla diferente

"Una batalla diferente"

**BPOV**

Habían pasado dos días. Dos días de agonía, de pena, de lágrimas.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con nosotros? Ahora que finalmente estaba casada con Edward, un estúpido vampiro tenía que aparecer y arruinarlo todo. Me sentía triste… ya no tenía el valor de sonreír. Mi vida estaba destrozada, vacía. Cada minuto que pasaba me hacía recordarlo. Cuando me acercaba al piano, escuchaba mi canción de cuna; cada vez que me sentaba en el sillón, recordaba sus brazos alrededor mío; cada vez que respiraba recordaba su rostro, su sonrisa, su voz aterciopelada… la forma en que me sonreía, la forma en que sus ojos dorados me deslumbraban… su risa.

Los Cullen estaban tan mal como yo. Noté grandes cambios en ellos. Emmett ya no era el vampiro alegre y despreocupado que yo conocía; ya no sonreía, y tenía la tendencia de destruir todo a su alcance. Rosalie intentaba reconfortarlo, pero no sabía como. Jasper salía y permanecía activo la mayor parte del tiempo, desesperado por encontrar una solución; era extraño verlo así… yo estaba acostumbrada a su carácter tímido y tranquilo. Lo peor era ver a Esme y a Carlisle; ambos pensaban en Edward como en su hijo, y estaban devastados por su ausencia. En ocasiones, Esme miraba el piano con tal tristeza que creí que lloraba, y permanecía en silencio todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, Carlisle me dio aun más razones para admirarlo… estaba destrozado también, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero permanecía firme, concentrado. Todos eran tan diferentes de antes… era como si su entusiasmo y alegría se hubieran ido con Edward.

Estos días habían sido horribles, pero al menos esta vez no estaba sola. Alice estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, y a veces Esme nos acompañaba también. Carlisle y los demás salían casi todo el día, buscando al aquelarre o cualquier cosa que pudiera salvar a Edward. Alice había insistido en ayudarlos, pero Jasper se había negado; sabía que Azael la quería también a ella, y no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Así que aquí estábamos, sentadas en el sillón, esperando que algo pasara. Suspiré al sentir lágrimas en mis ojos de nuevo; era asombroso que aun pudiera llorar después de dos días. Alice se acercó a mí.

"Todo saldrá bien, Bella" dijo.

"¿Viste algo?" pregunté con acritud. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero debemos tener esperanza, ¿no crees?" añadió, sonriendo con tristeza. Nunca la había visto así. Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada y rió. "Extraño a Jasper" dijo.

"Alice…" dije. No había notado lo preocupada que estaba.

"No te sientas mal, es solo que…" dijo, pero se detuvo de golpe. Vi su mirada perdida con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza: estaba teniendo una visión, estaba viendo a Edward. Quise gritarle para que me diera respuestas, pero hice un esfuerzo por esperar a que terminara. Segundos después, me sonrió y se levantó con sorprendente velocidad e… ¿impaciencia?

"¡Los vi! ¡Vienen hacia acá!" prácticamente gritó. Me puse de pie de un salto.

"¿Los viste? ¿Él está…?" pregunté, incapaz de terminar.

"Si. Él esta con ellos… necesito hablar con Carlisle" dijo, y marcó su número en su celular.

"¿Carlisle? Tuve una visión… si, está ahí… en una o dos horas… no, aquí… no lo sé, están involucrados después de eso… si… de acuerdo. Te veo pronto. Dile a Jasper que se apure a regresar o lo mato" dijo ella, y colgó. Yo la miré ansiosa.

"¿Alice?" pregunté.

"¡Oh, lo siento, Bella! Los vi venir aquí; aparentemente, Azael desea que me una a él ahora. Pero después de un momento todo se volvió borroso… tus amigos vienen también. Probablemente los detectaron" dijo Alice, seria.

"¿Y que hay de Edward? ¿No viste…?" pregunté, sin desear de nuevo terminar la frase. Ella suspiró.

"Lo siento, Bella. Mis dos opciones siguen ahí… no puedo ver su reacción" dijo. A pesar de las posibilidades negativas, mi corazón latía deprisa… si iba a morir, al menos podría ver a Edward por última vez.

Una hora después, estábamos afuera de la casa, esperando al grupo de Azael. Estaba nerviosa; ¿vería la muerte de mi familia? Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y miré a Alice. Suspiré, lista para hablar.

"Escuchen… quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho… a todos. Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes ahora. Gracias por aceptarme, y quererme como a uno de los suyos" dije con voz temblorosa. Después de todo, si iba a morir aquí, quería que supieran lo mucho que significaban para mí. Todos sonrieron.

"Gracias, Bella. Nosotros te queremos también… pero no te despidas aun. Debemos tener fe" me dijo Carlisle.

"Están aquí" dijo Emmett. Miré al frente, y los vi emerger del bosque.

"Vaya… parece que tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida" dijo Azael, que se detuvo frente a nosotros con Caitlin… y Edward. Contuve la respiración al verlo de nuevo; sus ojos normalmente intensos eran negros y vacíos, y los círculos bajo ellos eran enormes. Vi que él y otros vampiros tenían cortes en el rostro y los brazos… me pregunté la razón. Pero Emmett era más rápido.

"¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" le gruñó. Azael sonrió.

"Tus amigos lobos son muy… entusiastas" respondió. Jadeé de nuevo; ¿Jacob y Sam los atacaron? ¿Estaban bien? Escuché un aullido en la distancia… como Alice había predicho, habían percibido el regreso de Azael.

"Esta es tu última oportunidad, Azael. Devuelve a Edward… o muere aquí" dijo Emmett. Azael se rió de él. Deseaba tanto romperle la cara. Si tan solo fuera un vampiro…

"¿Alice? ¿Has cambiado de idea?" le dijo. Ella gruñó. "Ya veo… bueno, es una pena. Un don tan útil desperdiciado. ¿Edward?" dijo Azael, y Edward se agazapó, listo para atacar. Me asusté; su don le permitía vencer incluso a Emmett, pues leía sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera.

Mi familia se preparó también. Alice me miró con una expresión que no comprendí. Me empujó hacia atrás para protegerme. Sin señal alguna, Emmett corrió hacia Azael y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó hacia un árbol. El ejército de vampiros nos atacó, mientras Emmett y Azael seguían luchando. Mi familia atacó también; vi con horror como Esme sujetaba el brazo de Caitlin y mordía su hombro… nunca la había visto así. Eran demasiados; incluso con su experiencia, los Cullen estaban en peligro esta vez. Pero entonces miré al centro de la batalla, y mi corazón se detuvo.

Carlisle y Edward estaban ahí, dando vueltas, esperando una oportunidad de atacar. Vi con horror que Carlisle le gruñía a su hijo, pero él no se movió. Me parecía que estaba hablando con él, pero Edward no escuchaba.

"¡Mátalo, Edward!" escuché decir a Azael. Edward gruñó, y atacó a Carlisle.

Carlisle intentó evadirlo, pero Edward era demasiado rápido. Anticipaba todos sus movimientos, y contraatacaba. Mordió el cuello de Carlisle, y lo escuché gruñir de dolor; levantó la mano y golpeó a Edward en la cabeza… y él lo soltó. Carlisle atacó de nuevo, y consiguió golpear a Edward en el pecho, donde sabía que era más vulnerable. Edward gruñó, insensible al dolor, y sujetó el brazo de su padre para luego lanzarlo al suelo. Carlisle se levantó de inmediato e intentó sujetar a Edward, pero sus pensamientos lo delataron y Edward escapó. Me sentí aterrorizada al verlos; yo sabía que Edward quería a Carlisle como a un padre, y ahora lo veía intentar matarlo. Deseé gritarle, obligarlo a detenerse… quizás Alice tenía razón, quizás lo mejor era salvar su alma, liberarlo de esto… pero me rehusaba a dejarlo morir.

Carlisle trató de someter a Edward, sujetando sus hombros, pero falló. Edward saltó sobre él, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Edward sujetó los hombros de Carlisle con tanta fuerza que probablemente los rompió, y movió su cabeza hacia el cuello de su padre, listo para cortar su cabeza. Pero Carlisle era rápido, y sujetó la cabeza de Edward con sus manos; vi que forzaba a Edward a exponer su cuello, y contuve el aliento cuando entendí lo que iba a hacer.

"Lo siento, hijo… te quiero" le escuché decir. Lo dijo en voz alta para que todos pudiéramos oírlo. Lloré, y observé con horror como los dientes de Carlisle se acercaban al cuello de Edward… pero dudó, y se detuvo cerca de su objetivo. Edward permaneció inmóvil, ¿Por qué? Creí que aprovecharía la ventaja… quizás no estaba tan sometido como creíamos. De pronto, escuché un familiar gruñido cerca, y vi un enorme lobo marrón saltar hacia Edward. Jacob mordió su cuello y lo empujó hacia el suelo, lejos de Carlisle.

Edward reaccionó de inmediato, y golpeó a Jacob. Él lo soltó, y Edward se levantó de nuevo, gruñendo. Jake lo atacó, pero Edward lo esquivó y avanzó para morderlo. Entonces, Carlisle se acercó y empujó a Edward hacia un lado, haciéndolo caer de nuevo. Jacob le gruñó a Carlisle; era obvio que no deseaba ayuda… o quizás creyó que Carlisle estaba protegiendo a su hijo adoptivo. Entonces Edward saltó sobre Carlisle, y lo empujó hacia el suelo. Jake aprovechó la oportunidad y atacó, era evidente que su objetivo era el cuello de Edward… que estaba demasiado distraído con Carlisle para notarlo… el hocico de Jacob estaba a solo centímetros de él… no, no podía permitirlo.

"¡Jacob, no! ¡POR FAVOR!" grité con todas mis fuerzas.

En todo el bosque se escuchó un gemido de agonía.

_**En serio, creo q a estas alturas ya me odian, verdad? Tanto suspenso!!! Pero lo siento, TENIA q hacerlo!!!**_

_**Y pobre Carlisle, obligado a pelear vs Edward!!! (casi llore ahí T-T) Es muy pacifista, así q nunca lo vemos luchar, pero creí q eso le daría mas drama a la escena… y Jacob tenia q venir a arruinarla lol.**_

_**Y Esme… bueno, nunca me la he imaginado atacando a alguien (es tan dulce) pero, considerando q Caitlin lastimaba a su querido hijo (ódienla!!!) estoy segura q tendría al menos ganas de desahogar su furia en ella (vamos, Esme!!! Patéale el trasero!!! Lol)**_

_**Y se q ignore a Emmett y Azael… pero ya saben QUIEN tiene q derrotarlo, cierto? ;)**_

_**Gracias x leer y por sus comentarios… muchos besos!!!**_


	17. Batalla de amor

"Batalla de amor"

**BPOV**

El aullido de agonía de Jacob se escuchó en todo el bosque, y me partió el corazón. Cuando grité, lo distraje, y Edward sujetó su cuello sin soltar a Carlisle. Jacob se movía con desesperación, tratando de escapar, pero Edward era demasiado fuerte. Escuché los jadeos de Jake mientras intentaba respirar, pero estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

"¡Edward! ¡Por favor, detente!" grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me escuchó.

Vi que Carlisle intentaba empujarlo pero, antes de que lo consiguiera, un enorme lobo negro atacó a Edward, mordiendo el brazo que sujetaba a Jake. Edward gruñó y soltó el cuello de Jacob… que gimió y se tambaleó al alejarse, demasiado mareado para ayudar a Sam. Él ahora estaba sobre Edward, intentando morder su cuello, pero esta vez Edward no sentía nada, ni siquiera dolor, así que golpeó el pecho de Sam y prácticamente lo lanzó hacia un árbol, ignorando sus heridas. Edward no perdió tiempo y atacó a Sam, que estaba tratando de recuperar el equilibrio… vi que saltaba, exponiendo los dientes, listo para atacar, para matar… pero entonces otro lobo negro, incluso más grande que Sam, se colocó frente a él.

Alphonse gruñó de dolor cuando Edward sujetó sus hombros, pero consiguió evadir sus dientes ponzoñosos y morder su cuello. Edward gruñó y lo hizo a un lado con tal fuerza que hasta yo escuché que sus huesos se rompían. Alphonse se levantó de inmediato, y empujó a Edward con la misma furia. Me sorprendí al notar que estaba intentando alejar a Edward de Sam… vi que él estaba tan sorprendido como yo, ya que permaneció inmóvil, gruñendo suavemente y observando como su 'padre' luchaba contra Edward –de nuevo-. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Sam, Alphonse lo atacaba con fiereza, incluso arriesgando su vida para proteger la de Sam.

A mi derecha, un tronido me distrajo de la batalla. Vi a Emmett en el suelo, gruñéndole a Azael y a otro vampiro cerca de él. Azael ni siquiera estaba herido. Me sentí furiosa; este desagradable vampiro no estaba luchando limpio. Emmett se levantó, listo para continuar, pero Azael desapareció. El otro vampiro atacó a Emmett, pero su líder permanecía oculto. Vi que el resto de los Cullen seguía luchando… Jasper encontró a Azael, y lo lanzó contra un árbol, que se rompió con el impacto. Azael se levantó y lo atacó, pero Jasper era rápido y lo esquivó. No pude ver mucho de su batalla, solo borrones de color… pero entonces Jasper golpeó a Azael en el rostro, y el vampiro detuvo su ataque por un momento, gruñendo.

"¡No tocarás a mi Alice!" escuché decir a Jasper. Azael sonrió.

"No es tu elección" respondió, y desapareció de nuevo. Vi que otro vampiro intentaba capturar a Alice, sin éxito. Esme y Rosalie atacaron también… giré la cabeza; el espectáculo era muy doloroso para verlo.

Jacob había regresado a la batalla cuando Alphonse cayó, con una pierna colgando a su lado, rota. Vi que Edward lo golpeaba de nuevo, lo escuché gemir de dolor… no podía soportarlo más. Edward tenía un corazón tan bueno y amable; si regresaba con nosotros, se sentiría devastado por esto. Tenía que detenerlo, ¿Pero como? Yo era débil, una simple humana entre una pelea de vampiros. Recordé con dolor las palabras de Edward, una noche que le pregunté cuanto me amaba…

"_Tanto que no podrías imaginarlo. Tanto que, incluso de forma inconsciente, mis pensamientos me guían hacia ti. Tanto que dudo que haya algo en este mundo capaz de alejarme de ti"_

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Podría yo hacerlo reaccionar? ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida para ello? Si. Estaba dispuesta a morir. Vi que Edward empujaba a Jacob de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba decidida: esperando una oportunidad… extrañamente, los vampiros estaban retirándose; era evidente que Azael no deseaba perder a los mejores elementos de su ejército. La orden silenciosa llegó a Edward, y se detuvo por un momento. Esta era mi oportunidad. Corrí tan rápido como pude, hacia él… me vio con esos horribles ojos vacíos, pero no se movió. Creí ver el rostro de Azael, repentinamente preocupado… y sentí esperanza; aparentemente, Edward estaba _desobedeciendo_. Lo abracé con fuerza, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

"¡Edward! ¡Por favor, detente! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Bella! ¡Por favor, regresa! ¡Vuelve a mi!" le dije mirándolo a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de que me reconocía.

"¡Edward! ¡Mátala!" le gritó Azael. Sentí que sus manos sujetaban mis hombros, pero nada más. Recordé vagamente lo que Alice había visto: él _iba_ a matarme. Pero me rehusé a creerlo; ella había dicho que el futuro no estaba escrito, que podía cambiarse. Ignorando mi temor, sujeté el rostro de Edward con mis manos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

"Edward… por favor, recuerda… por favor…" le rogué.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Te ordené que la mataras! ¡AHORA!" gritó Azael. Pude ver que ahora estaba en verdad preocupado y desesperado. Edward NO ESTABA obedeciendo.

Lo miré, esperanzada, y vi que sus ojos cambiaban. Hizo un gesto, como de dolor, y comenzó a respirar más rápidamente. Gruñó y cerró los ojos, luego me soltó… se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, gruñendo; se tambaleó un poco, e hizo una mueca de nuevo. Vi que Azael estaba ahora detrás de él; tenía un gesto de dolor también, mientras luchaba por recuperar el control… pero Edward era fuerte. Azael se sujetó la cabeza; se enfocaba tanto en Edward que los demás vampiros se detuvieron. Escuché jadear a Alice… el futuro que veía estaba cambiando, ¿pero de que forma?

"Déjame… no…" escuché decir a Edward. Su voz mostraba el esfuerzo, pero no era vacía. Estaba regresando. Azael gruñó detrás de él.

"No te atrevas… ¡No eres lo bastante fuerte!" dijo. Estúpido. Edward ERA más fuerte que él. Edward gruñó de nuevo, y Azael cayó de rodillas, aparentemente adolorido. Edward cayó también, y yo me arrodillé a su lado, temerosa. ¿Qué es lo que iba a ver? Levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y lloré de nuevo: sus ojos eran negros, pero me miraba con arrepentimiento… y amor.

"¿Bella?" preguntó inseguro. Yo sonreí y lo abracé de nuevo. Estaba de regreso, era mi Edward de nuevo.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!" repetía, incapaz de expresar mi alegría. Besé su rostro, cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar, con tal desesperación que temblaba… hasta que encontré su boca, y lo besé como él siempre me prohibía hacer. Pero esta vez, me respondió en vez de detenerme; sentí que sus fríos labios estaban tan impacientes como los míos, y me acariciaba sin detenerse.

"Lo siento, Bella… lo siento…" repetía él entre besos.

"Volviste… volviste…" decía yo, y me sonrió con tristeza. Acaricié su rostro, intentando convencerme de que no era un sueño. Él besó mis manos.

"Gracias, Bella… gracias…" me dijo. El resto de mi familia estaba ahí en un segundo; todos parecían a punto de llorar.

"¿Cómo…?" preguntó Alice, asombrada.

"¿A quien le importa?" dijo Emmett, y se inclinó para darle a Edward un abrazo –algo difícil, considerando que yo me negaba a soltarlo-. Esme se veía tan dichosa… y Carlisle sonreía en una forma que nunca había visto.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, hijo" dijo Carlisle. Rosalie reía nerviosa detrás de él. Jasper se acercó para abrazar a Alice.

"¡Que escena tan linda!" se burló una voz detrás de nosotros. Edward se levantó de inmediato, y me colocó detrás suyo para protegerme. Azael nos miraba, pero su sonrisa arrogante había desaparecido. Estaba furioso.

"Aun no termina" dijo Edward. Miré alrededor: la manada estaba bien pero Sam, Jake y Alphonse estaban heridos… los lobos más grandes del grupo no podían luchar, y Azael había recuperado el control de su ejército, que ahora nos rodeaba.

"Sabes que no puedes ganar, Edward. Tu única opción es rendirte… Alice y tú no entienden la extensión real de sus dones. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podríamos hacer juntos? ¡Seríamos imparables! ¡Hasta Aro y los Volturi tendrían que obedecernos!" dijo Azael. Edward gruñó.

"Eres igual que Aro… solo piensas en el poder, nada más. Prefiero morir a servir para tus malévolos planes" dijo Edward.

"¡Así se habla, hermano!" dijo Emmett con entusiasmo. Azael gruñó.

"Entonces todos morirán aquí" dijo Azael. El ejército se acercó a nosotros, pero Edward no estaba poniendo atención. Parecía estar escuchando la mente de Carlisle.

"Yo lo haré… es mío" le dijo. El rostro de Carlisle mostraba preocupación. Edward sonrió.

"Puedo escapar de su don… yo lo haré, no te preocupes" dijo. Carlisle asintió, reacio. Yo lo miré, esperando una explicación, pero ya tenía una idea de lo que se proponía. No me gustó.

"¿Qué te parece un trato, Azael?" preguntó Edward, serio. Azael pareció interesado.

"¿Un trato? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó.

"Tu y yo, solos, en una pelea. Si ganas, puedes llevarnos a los dos" dijo Edward y le guiñó un ojo a Alice, que sonrió. "Pero si yo gano… bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que pasará" concluyó. Azael lo miró furioso.

"¿Me estás amenazando, chico?" preguntó, gruñendo.

"Bueno, si no tienes el valor…" interrumpió Jasper.

"¡Vamos! No eres un cobarde, ¿o si?" lo retó Emmett. Azael gruñó. Era obvio que no le gustaba ser tratado de esa forma. Se acercó y sonrió, tratando de ocultar su ira.

"Muy bien, chico… si quieres hacerlo difícil, que así sea" dijo, y se agazapó. Edward estaba a punto de moverse cuando sujeté su brazo, incapaz de dejarlo ir. Él levantó mi rostro con la mano, y limpió mis lágrimas.

"Volveré pronto… lo prometo, amor" dijo, y me besó con suavidad. Tenía que ser fuerte por él.

"Estaré observando" dije, y él avanzó hacia Azael. Esme me abrazó en un intento de calmarme.

Vi que la manada permanecía inmóvil, esperando la batalla. Vi con miedo como Edward se agazapaba, listo para atacar. Vi como mi único amor verdadero se preparaba para defender a su familia, a la manada y a mí. ¿Lo perdería de nuevo?

Observé con esperanza, rezando por su victoria, mientras ambos vampiros caminaban en círculos. La batalla final estaba por comenzar.

_**Ahora saben porq el nombre n.n. Creo q el amor de Edward x Bella es así de fuerte!! YAY! /envidia/ Y pobres lobos, Edward de verdad es aterrador!!! En realidad, quise ponerlo mas agresivo al estar controlado, ya q no piensa en nada (así q no le importa herir a Bella, a sus amigos o a su familia… o matar a alguien) Q bueno q Bella lo hizo reaccionar lol.**_

_**Y el pobre Alphonse si q tiene mala suerte!!! Vencido dos veces x el mismo vampiro (bravo, Edward!) al menos esta vez estaba tratando de proteger a Sam… el pobre tipo tiene corazón, después d todo (muy oculto, pero ahí esta lol)**_

_**Ahora a escribir mi batalla contra Azael!! (no se apuren, Bella se convertirá en vampiro, pero esperen… recuerden q no soy la típica escritora Bella-esta-en-peligro-y-Edward-debe-transformarla-para-salvarla :P)**_

_**Por cierto… creo q Alphonse y Azael planean demandarme por abuso d personajes ficticios… tontos lol.**_


	18. Batalla final

"Batalla final"

**BPOV**

Edward y Azael seguían caminando en círculos. Mientras los miraba, mi mente corría… Edward había mencionado que no podía leer la mente de Azael, lo que significaba que no tenía ventaja sobre él. Por otro lado, Azael había demostrado ser bastante fuerte a pesar de su apariencia; había logrado vencer a Emmett, el más fuerte de los Cullen. Además, era más alto que Edward y tenía más experiencia. Sin la habilidad de predecir sus movimientos, ¿Cómo iba a ganar Edward?

Vi al resto de los Cullen a mi lado, mirando con atención al círculo creado por lobos y vampiros. Creo que vi a Esme murmurar algo… y vi que la manada estaba lista para atacar. Me asusté al darme cuenta de que, quienquiera que fuera el ganador, ellos iban a atacar. ¿Terminaría yo como la única sobreviviente de una masacre sobrenatural? Me estremecí al recordar los colmillos de Jacob cerca del cuello de Edward; ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel conmigo? ¿Cómo podía amarme e intentar arrebatarme mi razón de vivir?

Ambos vampiros se movían más rápidamente, y vi que Edward estaba concentrado. Por primera vez, no sabía lo que su oponente planeaba hacer. Miré a Alphonse; en esa ocasión, el don de Edward había sido importante, lo había salvado… esta vez, el oponente era más fuerte, pero la ventaja no existía. Yo no era muy religiosa, pero recé con todo mi corazón por Edward, por su victoria.

De pronto, atacaron, y todo se volvió una mezcla de blanco y negro: el bien contra el mal. Mi felicidad y mi condena.

**EPOV**

Estaba asustado. Mientras caminábamos en círculo, esperando una oportunidad de atacar, analicé mis probabilidades… no eran muy alentadoras. Azael era más alto, mayor y más experimentado, y yo no tenía la habilidad de predecir sus movimientos. Mi única ventaja era que ya no podía controlarme; de hecho, esa era la razón de mi 'duelo': si alguien de mi familia lo atacaba, existía el riesgo de que los controlara… no podía soportar esa idea. Miraba a Bella de vez en cuando; se veía aterrorizada. Detestaba hacerla sufrir (la razón por la cual inconscientemente me había liberado del control de Azael). Sabía que no podría obligarme a obedecerlo de nuevo… su mordida funcionaba solo una vez, y la presencia de Bella me daba fuerzas.

Los lobos estaban esperando también, listos para atacar al vencedor. Escuchaba claramente sus pensamientos, pero tuve que bloquearlos; no tenía caso preocuparse por ellos ahora. Sam y Alphonse estaban confundidos…

'_Quienquiera que gane, tendremos que matarlo… tengan cuidado. Bella está aquí'_ pensó Sam. Intenté bloquearlo también, pero estaba preocupado. Después de todo, él había declarado que éramos enemigos.

'_Pero… es la elección de Bella ¿Eso no cuenta?'_ preguntó Seth. Alphonse gruño, pero no pensó en nada. Me sentí mal por Seth; estaba dividido entre nuestra amistad y su deber… pobre Seth. De pronto, la mente de Jacob –tan ruidosa como siempre- interrumpió sus pensamientos.

'_¡Wow! Ese vampiro es más grande que él… probablemente lo matará. Pero, Bella se sentirá terrible. ¿Qué debo hacer? Después de todo, lo eligió a él… ¿Qué clase de amigo soy si pretendo hacerle daño? Si tan solo Sam…'_ Estaba impactado. Jacob finalmente empezaba a entender las cosas; estaba empezando a confiar y a aceptar la elección de Bella. De verdad la amaba; al menos, si algo me sucedía, él podría hacerla feliz. No, me rehusé a pensar así. Yo iba a hacer eso, y este vampiro no iba a detenerme.

Finalmente bloqueé las mentes de la manada y me enfoqué en Azael. Sonreía con arrogancia; un error, estaba subestimándome. ¿Creía que tenía la victoria asegurada solo porque no podía leer su mente? Tonto. Emmett y Jasper nunca tuvieron esa ventaja y aquí estaban, vivos y en perfecta salud… Jasper –el experto- me había enseñado a luchar, me había mostrado como atacar sin usar mi don. Si Azael creía que estaba vencido, se equivocaba. Con un suave gruñido, ambos nos atacamos.

Nos movíamos con rapidez. Azael era realmente bueno. Lanzó unos cuantos golpes hacía mí, y yo conseguí evadir algunos, pero atravesó mi defensa y me golpeó en el pecho… escuché un tronido cuando su mano me rompió unas costillas. Gruñí y lo golpeé en el rostro, y me moví para patearlo en el costado. Él gruñó también, a causa del dolor, y atacó de nuevo. Esta vez, sujetó mis brazos con tanta fuerza que me clavó sus largas uñas en la piel, y mordió mi cuello. Caímos al suelo, él sobre mí. Lo pateé de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas, ignorando la fuerza con que me sujetaba. Lo lancé hacia atrás, y sentí que sus uñas desgarraban mis brazos, y sus dientes mi cuello. Grité y me levante de nuevo, antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, y lo ataqué. Se levantó, pero me agaché para evitar sus golpes y mordí su hombro. Azael gruñó de nuevo; sujeté su cuello, intentando romperlo, pero me pateó.

Caí al suelo de nuevo. Me moví antes de que sus manos me sujetaran, y me coloqué detrás de él. Antes de que pudiera morder su cuello, él giró y mordió mi brazo. Gruñí de desesperación, intentando escapar antes de que pudiera arrancarlo, pero me sujetaba con fuerza. En vez de correr, sujeté sus hombros y le rompí los huesos, hundiendo mis dedos en su piel. Sus manos perdieron fuerza, lo suficiente para que yo lo golpeara en el rostro y lo hiciera retroceder. Se recuperó con rapidez, y avanzó de nuevo hacía mí; me golpeó en el rostro con el puño, y yo lo golpeé en el pecho. Ambos nos tambaleamos un poco ante la fuerza del impacto, pero él fue más rápido esta vez… se acercó, con su mano estirada hacia mi cuello; me moví para esquivarlo, pero era demasiado tarde… me rasguñó el rostro, y me cegó por un momento.

No podía ver con claridad; Azael me había lastimado un ojo. Gruñí de dolor, pero intenté mantenerlo a la vista con mi ojo bueno. Atacó de inmediato, listo para terminar. En el momento que mostró los dientes, acercándose a mi cuello, olvidó su defensa… me lancé hacía él. Sujeté su brazo y, usando mi espalda como apoyo, lo lancé hacia el suelo. Él gruñó en agonía; escuché que sus huesos se rompían con el impacto, junto con su brazo. Estaba punto de arrancárselo cuando movió su pierna para patear la mía… perdí el equilibrio cuando sentí el dolor: también había roto mi pierna. Estuve a punto de caer, pero conseguí permanecer de pie. Sin embargo, solté el brazo de Azael, y él se levantó.

"Es inútil, Edward. Sabes que no puedes ganar… estas sufriendo en vano" dijo, pero yo sonreí. Su voz sonaba quebrada.

"Tú eres el único sufriendo en vano… no voy a perder… y lo sabes" dije, intentando que mi propia voz sonara firme. El dolor era demasiado, pero lo ignoré. Azael gruñó… lo había notado.

"Apenas puedes estar de pie… no te has alimentado en mucho tiempo… estas débil…" dijo. Tenía razón; recordaba vagamente que él nos mantenía sedientos para debilitarnos, y hacernos más fáciles de controlar. Pero yo no iba a mostrar debilidad ahora, no después de notar que él también sentía el dolor.

"¿A quien le importa…?" le dije, y lo ataqué de nuevo.

**BPOV**

Intenté ver algo, sin éxito. Gracias a su velocidad vampírica, Edward y Azael se movían demasiado rápido para los ojos humanos, así que solo podía ver destellos de color, excepto cuando alguno caía. Escuché a Esme jadear en ocasiones, y mi corazón latía deprisa ante las posibilidades detrás de su gesto… observaba a Alice con atención buscando cualquier signo de confianza. Seguía mirando al frente, buscando resultados, pero hasta ahora no había dicho nada. Mi hipótesis era que la pelea estaba tan pareja que el resultado cambiaba demasiado.

Carlisle miraba también, pero no me hizo ninguna señal o gesto. Me sentí desesperada; quería ver como ellos veían, saber que sucedía. Repetía las palabras de Azael constantemente en mi cabeza, preocupada… _'Apenas puedes estar de pie… no te has alimentado en mucho tiempo… estas débil…'_ recordé la batalla contra Alphonse, el cazador, y temblé al recordarla. Miré a regañadientes al enorme lobo negro parado junto a Sam… le tenía miedo, podría usar la oportunidad para atacar a Edward.

En más de una ocasión, había visto a Jacob dar un paso al frente, como si estuviera decidiendo si atacar o no. Todos los lobos estaban inmóviles, esperando al vencedor para matarlo. ¿O intentaba Jake ayudar a Edward? Lo dudaba, pero el modo en que se movía inseguro hacia la batalla me hizo creerlo… ¿Había cambiado de opinión? ¿Aceptaba mi elección?

La batalla era más visible ahora. De vez en cuando, ambos se movían más lentamente. Vi cuando Azael mordía los brazos o el rostro de Edward, y como él respondía del mismo modo. Contenía el aliento cada vez que lo mordía o lo golpeaba, no podía soportar verlo. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que Edward cayó al suelo, gruñendo de dolor, o cuantas veces lo golpeaba Azael… en ocasiones, incluso creí escuchar un tronido… se estaban destrozando el uno al otro, destruyéndose… si esto seguía así, terminarían matándose los dos al mismo tiempo.

Vi que Edward mordía el cuello de Azael, atravesándolo con sus dientes ponzoñosos. Azael sujeto a Edward por el cabello, intentando apartarlo, pero él se rehusó a soltarlo. Azael gimió de dolor mientras los dientes de Edward desgarraban su piel… lo golpeó un par de veces, pero Edward no se movió. Pude ver que Azael estaba desesperado. Si Edward seguía así, de seguro lo decapitaría. Azael golpeó a Edward en el pecho, y lo vi hacer un gesto de dolor; redujo la fuerza con que apretaba su cuello, y Azael lo apartó –aún sujetándolo del cabello- para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo. Edward se levantó con dificultad; reconocí sus gestos como los mismos que había visto con Alphonse, cuando se desmayó en mis brazos. Lloré, deseando que esto se detuviera, mientras lo veía atacar a Azael. Todo se volvió borroso de nuevo. De pronto, sentí una mano sobre la mía. Levanté la cabeza, esperando ver a Alice o a Esme, pero era Carlisle quien me sujetaba.

"Terminará pronto, Bella" me dijo. No pude resistir el deseo de abrazarlo, de dejarlo reconfortarme… me sostuvo mientras lloraba, sin despegar la vista de la pelea. Alice lo escuchó, y se acercó para abrazarme… hasta que se tensó, con sus ojos desenfocados.

"Edward…" murmuró. ¿Edward, que? ¿Significaba eso que ganaría? ¿O que moriría? No pude interpretar su voz. Cuando miré hacia la batalla, contuve el aliento, imitando la reacción de mi familia.

Todo sucedió en un segundo o dos. Edward avanzó al frente, gruñéndole a Azael y exponiendo los dientes. Azael se movió también, sus manos en posición para atravesarle el pecho con sus largas uñas. Escuché un sonido desagradable… ¿piel desgarrada? No lo supe… y mi corazón se detuvo.

Frente a mí, la mano de Azael estaba sobre el pecho de Edward, sus dedos atravesándolo… mientras que Edward mordía el cuello de Azael.

_**Mi maldad me sorprende!!! Dios! No puedo creer q escribo estas cosas!!! Lol. Espero q mi batalla este bien… algo, hum, fuerte? Al final, mi lado oscuro gano la batalla contra mi lado bueno (siempre lo hace… es mas divertido XD)**_

_**Algo q quiero aclarar: no se si los vampiros pueden 'atravesar' a otro con las manos, pero consideren q Azael tiene garras –ejem, uñas? Lol-… y eso es lo q Bella ve en el pecho d Edward (por suerte su corazón ya no es necesario lol). Y no, de hecho no 'atraviesa', solo es la imagen q Bella ve, no necesariamente la realidad (por muy largas q fueran, las uñas no podrían atravesar, cierto?)… aunque si, esos dos se dieron con todo; al menos pude disfrutar cada vez q Edward le rompia algo a Azael lol. **_

_**Si soy muy cruel… perdonenmeeee!!! Pero una batalla entre dos vampiros TENIA q ser asi d intensa –en mi humilde opinión- /tiembla/**_

_**Ahora a escribir el siguiente!!!**_


	19. Muerte y renacer

"Muerte y renacer"

**EPOV**

Sentí como las uñas de Azael herían mi pecho, pero no me detuve. Sabía que esto pasaría; no era el momento de concentrarse en el dolor. Cuando me atacó, olvidó su defensa de nuevo, y yo aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme y morder su cuello. Gruñó de dolor, y movió los dedos para agrandar la herida, pero no me importó. Había experimentado un dolor más grande –gracias a Caitlin- y estaba dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera necesario para derrotarlo. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis manos, aplicando tanta fuerza como pude sin soltar su cuello. Sujetó uno de mis hombros con su mano libre, apretándolo en un intento desesperado por detenerme… pero no pudo. No podía dejarlo vivir después de esto; tenía alguien a quien proteger.

"Estúpido…" dijo, gruñendo a pesar de la fuerza con que lo sujetaba. Mis dientes desgarraban su cuello, pero su mano me empujaba hacia atrás, haciendo más difícil mi tarea.

Presioné más fuerte, atravesando su piel con los dientes. Él gruñó de nuevo, pero ya no tenía voz; no podía tomar aire suficiente para hablar en voz alta. Escuché que mi hombro se rompía bajo su mano, y sentí el dolor, pero me rehusé a prestarle atención. Estaba concentrado; ignoraba mis heridas, enfocándome solo en su cuello, en su muerte. Azael jadeó.

"Cai… tlin… mátalo…" consiguió decir. Si tan solo soltara mi hombro… pero entonces escuché el gruñido de Caitlin y sentí que saltaba sobre mi espalda, mordiendo MI cuello con sus dientes. Entré en pánico; ella estaba detrás de mí, así que no podía evadirla… y si trataba de luchar con ella, tendría que soltar a Azael. Estaba atrapado. Sentí una punzada de dolor cuando sus dientes se movieron en mi cuello, desgarrándome la piel… la fuerza con que Azael me empujaba disminuyó, se estaba debilitando… no tenía tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca.

Aproveché la oportunidad. Cuando sentí que su mano se aflojaba, me acerqué, y finalmente arranqué su cuello con mis dientes. Los ojos de Azael estaban bien abiertos de sorpresa cuando lo sintió, y sentí que el ataque de Caitlin se detenía súbitamente… ella era libre.

'_¿Qué… que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo…?'_ escuché la mente de Caitlin por primera vez, confundida pero aparentemente inofensiva. Miró el cuerpo de Azael, vio como su cabeza caía al suelo… me tambaleé, cansado y adolorido. Escuché los gruñidos de la manada, pero no pude enfocarme en sus mentes para entenderlos… oí a Bella gritar mi nombre… y rogué que no hubiera visto esto, que no me hubiera visto así. Ojala alguien la hubiera cegado, para que no pudiera ver emerger al monstruo…

Ahora Bella estaba a salvo…

**BPOV**

Me sentí aterrada cuando Caitlin atacó a Edward. No podía defenderse sin soltar al otro vampiro, que era aun peor… lloré, segura de que pronto lo vería caer…

No vi nada. En el momento que Edward gruñó –aparentemente listo para terminar con Azael- Carlisle me abrazó, colocando mi cabeza en su frío pecho para evitar que lo viera. El hecho es que no me importaba. Edward había ganado, había sobrevivido… regresaría a mi lado. Cuando Carlisle me soltó vi el cuerpo de Azael en el suelo, y una maraña de pelo negro no lejos de ahí. Caitlin estaba parada a unos metros de Edward, mirándonos confundida. Me di cuenta de que la muerte de Azael la había liberado a ella y a los demás vampiros de su control, y ahora estaban libres y conscientes. Finalmente, miré a Edward: me observaba con expresión triste; yo sabía que no le gustaba que viera estas cosas, pero no me importaba.

Corrí hacia él cuando lo vi tambalearse un poco. Mi pobre Edward había pasado por tanto… se apresuró hacia mi también, y ambos nos abrazamos con fuerza cuando nos encontramos. Él cayó de rodillas, jalándome con él, y comenzó a besar mi rostro y mis labios con impaciencia.

"Lo siento… se acabó…" dijo con voz entrecortada. De pronto recordé que estaba herido.

"¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?" pregunté, pero él siguió besándome in decir nada. Pronto me sentí mareada. Me detuve cuando sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba… ya no podía ocultar su dolor.

Vi que Jasper y Emmett se acercaban al cuerpo de Azael y le prendían fuego; percibí el familiar aroma. Vi con sorpresa –y aprehensión- que Caitlin hablaba con Esme. Me pregunté que estaría diciendo… ¿Era Azael importante para ella? ¿Era mala? Pero sentí que Edward temblaba en mis brazos, y lo olvidé todo. Mire su rostro, hermoso y extrañamente cansado, y me sonrió. El dolor era evidente en sus ojos.

"¡Carlisle!" grité, al darme cuenta que debí haber hecho eso desde el principio… pero él no se acercó.

"Tenemos… un problema…" dijo Edward con esfuerzo. Ambos miramos hacia Carlisle, y vi con horror que Sam se le acercaba gruñendo. Había olvidado sus amenazas. Carlisle y los demás retrocedieron lentamente, hasta que nos rodearon. Caitlin y los otros vampiros estaban cerca, pero confundidos. Sam gruñó, pero ella se le acercó desafiante.

"¡Espera, lobo! ¿Exactamente que esta sucediendo aquí?" preguntó ella. Su voz era suave y aterciopelada, muy agradable al oído… nunca la había escuchado antes. Parecía amable.

"Tenemos un tratado con ellos… si transformamos a esta chica, nos matarán. Pero ella lo ha elegido" dijo Carlisle. Caitlin me miró. Edward se enderezó un poco con una mueca de dolor.

"Eso no… importa… no pueden…" dijo Edward con esfuerzo. Me di cuenta de que repetía las palabras de Sam. Lo miré con furia.

"¡Es mi elección! ¡Es lo que quiero! ¡Mi elección no es asunto tuyo!" le dije. Alphonse se acercó y gruñó también.

"No podemos… permitir más… de ellos…" Edward dijo por Alphonse. Lo odiaba; siempre hablaba de mi familia como si fuera una plaga.

"¿Cuál es el problema? No le hacen daño a nadie, ¡¡Y yo tampoco lo haré!! ¡No hay problema con eso!" discutí. ¿Por qué eran tan tercos? En mi opinión, un vampiro más no era ningún problema si seguía el estilo de vida de los Cullen. Sam miró a Carlisle.

"Tu elección…" dijo Edward por él. Carlisle suspiró y me miró.

"Esta demasiado involucrada con nosotros. Si permanece como humana, la condenarás a una vida llena de miedo y peligro. Creo que tiene derecho a decidir, derecho a protegerse a si misma" dijo Carlisle. Yo lo miré con asombro… no sabía que pensaba así. Edward rió suavemente, hasta que una punzada de dolor lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

"Tiene razón… no pueden controlar su vida; ella es libre" dijo Caitlin. Que irónico, considerando que ella había vivido controlada por un tiempo.

"Esto… no es… tu asunto, chupasangre" dijo Edward por Alphonse. Deseé que se transformaran. Mi pobre Edward se estaba esforzando mucho para traducir.

"¿Entonces no vas a atacarnos también?" preguntó Caitlin con sarcasmo. Escuché que el cazador gruñía; Caitlin empezaba a caerme bien. Jacob se acercó a Sam, y pareció hablar con él. Sam le gruñó y casi lo atacó. ¿Qué había dicho Jake? Como si adivinara mis pensamientos, Edward me sonrió.

"Dijo… que deberían respetar… tu decisión…" dijo. Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos; finalmente Jacob me comprendía.

"Gracias, Jake" dije, incapaz de expresar lo mucho que eso significaba para mí. Él ladró con un tono juguetón.

"Él no puede… elegir… no pueden…" dijo Edward, pero se detuvo y gimió débilmente. Me sorprendió y me asustó; él NUNCA me mostraba lo mal que se sentía, si lo había hecho ahora significaba que estaba _realmente_ mal. Yo ya había hecho mi elección.

"¡Silencio! ¡No puedes decidir por mí! Voy a hacerlo, ¡fin de la discusión!" dije. La manada me gruñó.

"Esto suena extraño, pero… ¿nos ayudarán?" preguntó Carlisle a Caitlin. Vi a Alice sonreír cerca de ella; había visto su respuesta.

"Si… supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerles" dijo Caitlin. Escuché que los otros vampiros se acercaba, dispuestos a seguir su liderazgo. Después de todo, Caitlin era buena. Sam gruñó.

"Esta decidido… no pueden obligarla…" dijo Edward, esta vez por si mismo. Los lobos se prepararon para atacar, y los vampiros hicieron lo mismo. De pronto, Jacob y Seth se colocaron frente a nosotros… iban a protegernos. Miré desafiante a Sam y expuse el cuello, presionando la cabeza de Edward suavemente contra él. Sentí que sus fríos labios se tensaban.

"Bella…" dijo, nervioso. Nunca lo había oído así.

"Esta bien, de verdad. Carlisle tiene razón: ya no puedo seguir impotente, necesito protegerme. Te amo… sálvame del peligro. Tu siempre me cuidas y me proteges, déjame ayudarte… déjame pagarte solo un poco de lo que has hecho por mí" le dije. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos llenos de amor y comprensión.

"Gracias, Bella… por amarme" dijo.

"Yo soy la que debería decir eso" dije, pero no pude ocultar mi nerviosismo. Él estaba convencido ahora, no se detendría.

"Te amo… estaremos juntos" dijo, y yo apenas lo escuché.

"Juntos… para siempre" dije. Sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, después el dolor cuando sus dientes atravesaron mi piel… y nada más.

_**JAJAJA!!! Les dije q no iba a usar la formula común para transformarla!! Decidí q, como en todos los fics Edward la transforma para salvar su vida, aquí iba a omitir eso. De verdad quería q esto fuera una elección; Bella ELIGE ser convertida en vez de recibirlo como ultima opción :P**_

_**Por cierto… el ejercito de vampiros, libre del control de Azael, no tiene porq ser malo, cierto?Y claro, deben sentirse agradecidos con el grupo q los salvo n.n Y me agrado Caitlin… termino siendo una vampira tan amable… **_

_**Y ahora a detener a los lobos! Al menos Jake ahora acepta la decisión de Bella (ya era hora!) Por cierto, la transformación de Bella va a ser algo diferente del resto (mira a Caitlin) lol **_

_**Saludos! **_


	20. Tension

"Tensión"

**EPOV**

Estaba prácticamente en el paraíso. En el momento en que la dulce sangre de Bella entró en mi boca, olvidé todo lo demás. El sabor, el olor, eran demasiado fuertes para ignorarlos. Sentí como si hubiera estado sediento por siglos y, de pronto, hubiera saciado mi sed. La sentí temblar bajo mis brazos, pero no me detuve… y no solo porque estaba demasiado distraído con su sangre. Sabía que, entre más veneno tuviera en las venas, más rápido sería el proceso; no quería que sufriera mucho. Se sentía tan bien beber su sangre… no deseaba detenerme…

Pero mi mente era más rápida que mis instintos. Sabía que debía tener cuidado, y que no podría matarla. Me tensé, intentando controlar al monstruo dentro de mí, la parte de mi cuerpo que rugía y me rogaba que la matara… pero esa parte era más débil que mi amor. Me detuve, soltando el bello cuello de Bella. Me ardió la garganta al hacerlo, protestando, pero lo ignoré. Podía sentir que la fuerza regresaba a mi cuerpo. Sentí la natural sensación de hormigueo cuando mis huesos se unieron de nuevo y mis heridas se cerraron… el dolor desapareció de inmediato. Estaba curado.

Miré a Bella, y toda la paz desapareció. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y gemía de dolor. Me sentí terrible, como un monstruo. ¿Cómo pude aceptar hacer esto? Sujeté su mano con cuidado, tratando de ofrecerle mi apoyo. Ella abrió los ojos.

"Edward…" dijo con esfuerzo. Sentí deseos de llorar.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. Terminará pronto" dije con voz entrecortada, y abracé su frágil cuerpo. Estaba temblando. Mi familia estaba tensa, y tuve que recordarme donde estábamos y con quien.

'_¡Como te atreves! ¡Has elegido! ¡El tratado se ha roto! ¡ATAQUEN!'_ dijo Sam, furioso. Pero antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera moverse, Jacob intervino.

'_¡No! Escucha, Sam, a mi tampoco me gusta esto, ¡pero es lo que ella quiere! Nadie la obligó… la amo, y estoy dispuesto a aceptarla como ella quiera ser'_ Repentinamente, ya no odiaba a Jacob. El chico estaba mostrando una mente bastante decente. Pero Alphonse le gruñó.

'_¡Esto no es cuestión de elecciones! ¡¡No podemos permitir que se vuelvan más fuertes!! ¡Deben ser destruidos!'_ dijo. Mi familia me miró, esperando una traducción, pero yo deseaba oírlo todo antes de decir algo.

'_¡Pero los Cullen son buenos! No cazan humanos… estoy seguro de que no habrá diferencia con Bella ahí'_ dijo Seth. Sam gruñó de nuevo, pero pude notar que dudaba. Rogué que lo entendiera. Bella gimió de nuevo, y Jacob tembló.

"Por favor… no hay razón para esto. Ella tiene derecho a elegir su vida" dijo Carlisle. _'Edward, por favor di algo'_ me rogó. Percibí que estaba nervioso… tanto como yo. De pronto, una idea surgió en la mente de mi padre.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un nuevo tratado? Solo danos cuatro días… si aun nos consideras una amenaza, aceptaremos las consecuencias, pero si no es así… entonces todos podemos vivir en paz" ofreció Carlisle. Vi que los lobos temblaban, y se convertían en humanos de nuevo. Sam se acercó a Carlisle.

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Ya rompiste éste…" dijo Sam. Miré a Jacob y Seth –humanos también-; sus mentes eran más amables. Deseaban aceptar la oferta. Los otros vampiros se alarmaron al verlos, pero Caitlin les hizo una seña para que se calmaran. Sus pensamientos eran tan tranquilos… y amables. Me sentí mal por ella; había sido obligada a ser mala a pesar de su naturaleza, igual que yo.

"¡No tiene caso! ¡Todos merecen…!" dijo Alphonse, pero Jacob interrumpió.

"¡Bella no merece morir! No importa lo mal que esto me parezca, ¡voy a defender su elección!" dijo. _'Al menos promete que cuidarás de ella'_ pensó, mirándome. Yo, por supuesto, asentí.

"En todos estos años, no les hemos causado problemas… por favor, solo danos tiempo para demostrar que aun podemos coexistir" dijo Carlisle. _'¿Edward? ¿Acepará?'_ me preguntó. Traté de enfocarme en la mente de Sam, a pesar de los gritos de Bella. Parecía confundido, inseguro sobre que hacer.

'_Tal vez, si aceptamos… no obligaron a la chica, después de todo…'_ Eso era lo que buscaba. Sam era sabio. Suspiró, obviamente reacio, y su 'padre' lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos… había adivinado lo que iba a oír.

"Cuatro días… nada más. Si prueban que pueden vivir en paz, y que esto es en verdad lo que ella deseaba, en tratado seguirá en pie" dijo Sam.

'_¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¡¡Son monstruos!!!'_ la mente de Alphonse era ruidosa. Me sorprendió que no atacara de inmediato. "No estoy de acuerdo" dijo simplemente. Sam lo miró.

"No me importa. Yo soy el líder de la manada, yo decido" dijo. Sonreí suavemente cuando vi el rostro de Alphonse… a pesar de su furia, admiraba la autoridad de su hijo… parecía orgulloso. Sam hizo una señal de retirada. Vi que Paul nos miraba con ira, indignado.

'_Alphonse tiene razón… son monstruos'_ escuché en su mente. Bueno, no esperaba cambiar esa idea en un solo día, pero al menos nos dieron tiempo.

La voz de Bella me regresó a la realidad. Se movía desesperada, gritando de agonía. No pude soportarlo. Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío, murmurando su canción de cuna en un intento por mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí. Mi padre se acercó.

"Deberíamos llevarla adentro…" dijo. Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando Caitlin se acercó. Me sorprendió ver dolor en sus ojos. Estaba mirando a Bella.

"Quizás… yo pueda ayudar" dijo. _'No lo he hecho desde… pero ¿y si funciona?'_ Me confundí. Parecía recordar algo de su pasado, pero vi determinación en su mente. Deseaba ayudarnos. Ignoré mis dudas y precauciones; si PODÍA ayudar, la obligaría.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté, esforzándome por sonar amable.

"Puedo controlar el dolor físico… tal vez pueda reducir el suyo" dijo, insegura. La miré; ¿podía confiar en ella? Pero su mente seguía siendo amable, arrepentida… sincera. _No le haré daño. Tu nos ayudaste, permíteme regresarte el favor'_ pensó. Me levanté rápidamente, con Bella en lo brazos, y asentí. Caitlin me sonrió.

"¿Y que hay de los demás?" preguntó Rosalie. La mayoría de los vampiros se habían retirado cuando Azael murió, pero cinco seguían ahí, esperando a Caitlin. Vi que la miraban con respeto y cariño… ¿Acaso era su líder?

"No tienen un lugar a donde ir por ahora… se irán conmigo" dijo Caitlin con firmeza. Escuché que los vampiros se sentían agradecidos con ella… leí una palabra en sus mentes: hermana. Ella era su hermana mayor, la líder de su aquelarre antes de ser controlados por Azael.

"Supongo que no habrá problema con eso, mientras no cacen aquí" dijo Carlisle. Los cinco vampiros asintieron. Carlisle hizo un gesto hacia la casa, y Caitlin lo siguió. Yo estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando la voz de Jacob me detuvo… él y Seth estaban de espaldas a nosotros.

"¿Puedo… venir a visitarla cuando…?" preguntó inseguro. _'Por favor, quiero intentarlo… por ella. Tal vez siga siendo Bella…'_ Perro tonto, por supuesto que sería la misma. Pero, como estaba intentando ser más amable, no podía decirle eso.

"Si, supongo que si… si prometes comportarte" dije. Él rió con sarcasmo.

"Entonces nos vemos luego… Edward" dijo. Por primera vez, dijo mi nombre sin un tono despectivo. Él y Seth caminaron hacia el bosque… pero esta vez, ya no éramos enemigos.

**BPOV**

Estaba en agonía. Cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba mientras el veneno –el veneno de Edward- recorría mi sistema. Una parte de mi se sintió dichosa, pero el resto gritaba y se quejaba de dolor. Era vagamente consciente de lo que me rodeaba… escuché los gruñidos de los lobos, y la voz de Edward cantando mi canción de cuna… pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Deseé que se detuviera, deseé desmayarme, pero nada pasó.

Grité cuando sentí que alguien -¿Edward?- me levantaba, provocando una oleada de agonía en todo mi cuerpo. Escuché a Edward contener el aliento, y pensé en él… me concentré en esa idea, para intentar olvidar el fuego en mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cuerpo. Finalmente iba a pasar la eternidad a su lado, lo vería pronto. Sentí que él me colocaba sobre algo suave y cálido, probablemente la cama de su habitación. Sentí una fría mano en mi rostro, que me acariciaba.

"Edward…" fue todo lo que pude decir, mi voz era apenas un murmullo.

"Estarás bien, Bella. Te amo" dijo, y puso sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. El dolor aumentó, y grité con todas mis fuerzas. "¿Caitlin?" oí a Edward decir. ¿Caitlin? ¿No era esa la vampira que lo había torturado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? De pronto, sentí que otra mano tocaba mi muñeca, pero no era la de Edward. Era más pequeña.

Entonces sentí que el dolor disminuía un poco. Era como si algo o alguien lo mantuviera a raya, lejos de mi mente. Suspiré de alivio al sentir que disminuía más. Ahora que era más soportable, pensé en Jacob y la manada. Habían estado a punto de atacar, pero si yo estaba aquí eso significaba que habían cambiado de idea. Me pregunté por qué; ¿finalmente habían entendido que era mi decisión? ¿Habían perdonado a los Cullen? Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y una cabeza cerca de mi hombro… percibí el aroma de Edward con más fuerza que nunca. El dolor seguía ahí, pero no era tan fuerte como antes; podía soportarlo. Suspiré, libre de mi sufrimiento, y sonreí lentamente.

"Gracias… Caitlin…" dije. Estaba segura –bueno, tan segura como podía estarlo en mi condición- que era ella quien me ayudaba. Pensé vagamente en la ironía de eso: estaba dándole las gracias a la vampira que le había causado a Edward tanto dolor… pero estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Me asusté; ¿Era esto normal? Me tensé, y Edward percibió mi preocupación.

"Shhh… esta bien, Bella. Duérmete… por última vez" dijo él.

Sentí que la mano de Caitlin presionaba la mía con más fuerza, como enfocándose en algo. Pero estaba demasiado perdida para que me importara… gustosa, obedecí la orden de Edward, y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

_**Capitulo difícil!!! Me costo trabajo evitar un pleito aquí pero –por mas q mi lado oscuro quisiera uno- no puedo hacerlos luchar con Bella ahí, sintiendo dolor… espero no suene tan mal… y si, un hombre lobo termina con Caitlin (spoiler!)… adivinan quien?**_

_**Y decidi usar a Caitlin para ayudar a la pobre Bella… quizás a algunos no les guste eso, pero sentí q la pobre se merecía una transformación diferente. Ha pasado x mucho, y eligió ser transformada así q ¿Por qué no hacerlo mas soportable para ella? Es solo mi opinión, claro, pueden no estar de acuerdo :P**_

_**Para los q tengan dudas sobre el poder de Caitlin, aquí va: ella puede **__**controlar**__** el dolor físico (aumentarlo o disminuirlo) pero necesita una, como decirlo?, conexión para actuar, ya sea una cicatriz, una herida, etc. En el caso de disminuirlo, no necesita una herida, solo concentrarse en el dolor en si (pobre). Espero haya quedado claro :P**_

_**Saludos!!**_


	21. Deseo

"Deseo"

**BPOV**

Desperté lentamente, mientras un dulce aroma llenaba mis sentidos. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con la visión más hermosa del mundo: Edward estaba ahí, yaciendo junto a mí. Su hermoso rostro estaba a solo centímetros del mío, y me sonreía. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que sostenía mi mano, y que –extrañamente- su roce era cálido. Abrí totalmente los ojos al comprender finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo que yo era ahora.

"Hola, Bella" dijo Edward con su preciosa voz aterciopelada. Gracias a mi nuevo oído de vampiro, me pareció incluso más encantadora.

"Edward" dije, y me senté en la cama. Él se puso serio, y estudió mi rostro con atención.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó, preocupado. Yo le sonreí; nunca me había sentido mejor.

"Genial, ¿es eso normal?" le dije. Él rió. Observe mis alrededores con mis nuevos ojos: todo era más claro, mas detallado… y la sensación de la mano de Edward sobre la mía era ciertamente mucho mejor que antes. De pronto, recordé la situación en la que estábamos durante mi transformación, y contuve el aliento.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué pasó con Jacob? ¿Y Azael? ¿y…?" le dije, desesperada. Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios –no podía creer que su roce se sintiera aun mejor que antes-.

"Todo esta bien. Jasper y Emmett le prendieron fuego. Jacob se esta recuperando de sus heridas…" dijo, y se detuvo de golpe. Percibí la tristeza en su voz; se sentía culpable… y yo no podía soportarlo. Acaricié su rostro.

"No fue tu culpa, Edward. Azael te obligó… nadie te culpa. Te amo" dije. Él me sonrió, y besó la mano que lo acariciaba.

"Gracias, Bella… por todo" dijo. Sentí deseos de llorar de alegría; él estaba ahí, conmigo de nuevo. Pero, por supuesto, ya no podía llorar. El recuerdo de esos días de dolor me hizo recordar algo: la suave mano que tocaba mi muñeca, la forma en que el dolor disminuía… no había sido tan horrible como creía. Vi que Edward me miraba, curioso.

"¿En que piensas, amor?" me preguntó. Percibí un leve rastro de duda ahí.

"En nada, es solo que… a veces, sentía como si algo o alguien alejara el dolor…" dije. Él sonrió de nuevo.

"Obtuvimos una aliada… Caitlin te ayudaba. Venía aquí a menudo, y disminuía el dolor para ti" dijo. ¿Caitlin? Claro, ella controlaba el dolor físico… me sentí agradecida.

"Me gustaría agradecerle" dije.

"Tendrás tiempo para eso… ella sigue aquí" dijo Edward. Continuaba mirándome con sus hermosos ojos –me estremecí un poco al ver el tono rojo en ellos- y me sentí agradecida de no poder sonrojarme más.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté finalmente, y él se echó a reír.

"Eres tan hermosa… no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte" dijo. Que curioso, esos eran MIS pensamientos; un segundo: no podía leerlos ahora, ¿o si?

"¡Esa es mi frase! No la estas robando de mi cabeza, ¿verdad?" pregunté. Él rió aun más.

"No, sigo sin poder leer tu mente" dijo. Yo suspiré de alivio. Me di cuenta de que él tenía un pequeño espejo a su lado. "Es para ti… supuse que querrías ver tu rostro" dijo. Bueno, tenía razón. Tomé el espejo, y miré con asombro.

Era hermosa. Aun podía reconocer mis rasgos "humanos", pero la piel pálida hacia un contraste perfecto con mi cabello negro, haciéndome ver increíblemente atractiva. Me sentí algo aprehensiva al ver mis ojos rojos, pero intenté calmarme; en poco tiempo, serían dorados. Toqué mi rostro, asombrada ante mi propia belleza… hasta que vi el rostro angelical de Edward cerca de mí. Seguía siendo increíblemente guapo.

"Así que… ¿Cómo me veo?" le pregunté. Él me guiñó un ojo.

"Increíblemente guapa" dijo. Ambos nos reímos. Me levanté, más rápido de lo que habría podido antes, y me estiré un poco. Se sentía bien, la sensación de poder y fuerza fluyendo dentro de mi… y recordé que no era lo único que corría por mi cuerpo. El veneno de Edward estaba dentro de mí, dentro de mi cuerpo; finalmente, era SUYA. De nuevo, agradecí ser una vampira.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó. Aun podía leer mi rostro.

"No… solo pensaba" dije nerviosa. Él pareció adivinar.

"Lo siento, no pude cumplir _esa_ promesa… no tuvimos oportunidad de 'intentarlo'" dijo. Pero, mientras estuviera conmigo para siempre, no me importaba. Antes de que pudiera decírselo, se acercó y, sujetando mi rostro con sus manos, me besó. Fue como si nunca me hubiera besado antes… ya no había precauciones ni restricciones. Sentí que sus labios se apretaban con fuerza sobre los míos, y que su lengua trazaba su contorno; le respondí gustosa, besándolo como nunca había podido hacer antes. Otra ventaja de ser un vampiro: podía permanecer así por horas sin aire.

"Eso fue… increíble" dije agitada.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…" dijo él.

"Bueno, después de todo nunca tuvimos una luna de miel" dije. Me pregunté si estábamos solos en la casa, pero en realidad ya no me importaba. Deseaba a Edward, aquí y ahora. Él comprendió.

"Tienes razón, amor… pero quizás deberíamos esperar, ¿no deseas alimentarte?" preguntó, y me besó de nuevo.

"No… al menos, no siento deseos de _eso_…" dije entre besos. Me di cuenta de que nos movíamos hacia la cama de nuevo. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, esta vez sin problemas gracias a mi nueva fuerza. Él suspiró.

"Pero acabas de despertar…" dijo, pero pude sentir que estaba tan ansioso como yo.

"He esperado mucho tiempo… ya no quiero esperar más… te deseo" dije, murmurando. Cuando sentí que sus manos desabotonaban MI blusa, supe que había ganado.

"Bueno, después de todo no tuvimos una luna de miel…" murmuró en mi oído, repitiendo mis palabras.

Dudo que pudiera describir ese momento con justicia. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido; lo único que importaba era Edward, solo él. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, acariciándome mientras me besaba… su roce me hizo estremecer. Yo lo acaricié también, mientras mis nuevos sentidos se llenaban de su fragancia. Toqué su pecho con mis manos, trazando la línea de sus músculos perfectos… vi con placer que la extraña cicatriz ya no estaba, su piel era tan suave y blanca como siempre, y me sentí feliz. Murmuré su nombre de placer, y él murmuraba que me amaba cada segundo. No me importaba nada, no pensaba en nada, excepto en él… era una experiencia tan extraordinaria. Mis sentidos, más sensibles, me permitían sentir su cuerpo, ser más consciente de su piel marmórea tocándome, de sus suaves labios besándome, de su cabello en mis manos o mi cuerpo… perdí la noción del tiempo, deslumbrada por el momento. Me pregunté brevemente si era igual para los humanos, si sentían que su piel ardía de deseo como la mía.

Tiempo después, ambos yacíamos en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos. Edward tenía sus brazos alrededor mío, mientras que yo acariciaba su rostro… aun no podía creer que fuera mío. Él suspiró de placer ante mi caricia.

"Eso fue… increíble" dije, incapaz de contenerme.

"De nuevo, amor… estoy totalmente de acuerdo" dijo él, acariciando mi espalda. "Pero supongo que tendremos que limpiar el desastre" añadió, riendo. Yo observé la habitación, confundida. Era, como él había dicho, un verdadero desastre. El sillón estaba totalmente desgarrado, y los CDs estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, igual que nuestra ropa… noté que incluso la suave sábana que nos cubría lucía algo… ¿rasgada? Reí, nerviosa.

"¿Nosotros hicimos todo esto?" pregunté avergonzada.

"Me temo que si" dijo él, aunque no parecía lamentarlo.

"Me alegra que ya no pueda sonrojarme…" dije. Él rió.

"Si… voy a extrañar eso" admitió. De pronto, se me ocurrió algo.

"Edward… ¿crees que tendré algún don?" pregunté; yo me sentía normal. Él se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé… solo el tiempo lo dirá. No me importa" respondió. Yo lo besé suavemente; él respondió de inmediato.

"No es que me moleste hacer esto todo el día, pero… ¿Estas segura que no tienes sed?" preguntó entre besos.

"No" dije. En realidad, sentía una extraña sensación en mi garganta, como si ardiera, pero no me importó. Mientras estuviera con Edward, lo demás no importaba. Me detuve a regañadientes cuando escuché al resto de la familia charlando abajo. Me asombré; ahora escuchaba sus voces con claridad, como si estuvieran a mi lado. Edward lo notó y rió de nuevo… me encantaba verlo tan feliz.

"Te acostumbrarás a eso. Será mejor que bajemos. Todos quieren verte" dijo, y se levantó. Yo hice una mueca, pero lo seguí. Estaba segura de que mi familia estaba ansiosa por verme. Nos vestimos rápidamente, y bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano.

Los Cullen estaban en la sala. Los miré con mis nuevos ojos, descubriendo que aun me parecían hermosos. Cuando me vieron, Alice corrió a mi lado; por primera vez, pude verla acercarse. Me abrazó con fuerza, sin precaución… ahora ya no había peligro.

"¡Hola, Bella! ¡Te ves muy bien!" me dijo.

"Hola, Alice" respondí. Jasper se acercó y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, me abrazó.

"Bienvenida a la familia" dijo, sonriendo. Sentí deseos de llorar –de nuevo-. Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron también, y él me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que habría roto las costillas de un humano.

"¡Hola, Bella! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!" me dijo, tan efusivo como siempre.

"Gracias, Emmett" dije, pero miraba a Rosalie. Ella me observaba, pero no con odio… con comprensión. Me acerqué a ella, feliz de notar que ya no me tropezaba. Ella –asombrosamente- me abrazó también.

"¿Rosalie…?" pregunté, sorprendida. Ella me sonrió.

"No sabía que amabas tanto a mi hermano… lamento haber sido mala contigo, pero ahora lo entiendo. Tu lo salvaste, estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida por él… eso es amor verdadero. Me alegra tener a alguien tan buena como tu como mi hermana" dijo. Me sentí conmovida; yo sabía que esto era difícil para ella –después de todo, siempre había estado en contra de esto- pero ahora entendía que no podía vivir sin Edward, y que había elegido permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Esme y Carlisle fueron los siguientes, y ella me abrazó mientras él me sonreía.

"Muchas gracias, Bella. Has hecho tanto por nosotros" dijo Esme.

"No, Esme… soy yo quien debería agradecer. Ustedes siempre me protegieron, y me dieron cariño" le dije. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención; ahora, era mi líder también, pero por supuesto que eso no me molestaba. Para mi era mi pariente.

"¿Qué tal si salimos y le mostramos a Bella como cazar?" dijo, y me sonrió. La idea sonaba aterradora, pero mi instinto me decía que estaba sedienta. Asentí, algo insegura; sentí la mano de Edward en la mía.

"No te preocupes, amor, no es tan malo. Yo puedo cazar para ti" añadió al final, y me guiñó un ojo. Reí suavemente.

"No… quiero aprender. Quiero ser tan fuerte como tu" dije. Emmett rió cerca de nosotros.

"Vaya, eso suena bien… recuerda que me debes un pulso" dijo él.

Aun nos reíamos cuando salimos de la casa. Finalmente, mi vida era perfecta.

_**Algo de miel para compensar toda la angustia lol. Tuve algunos problemas con la escena intima… quería algo simple, no muy explicito, pero romántico a la vez; ojala haya funcionado.**_

_**Y si, no pude resistir incluir el desastre provocado x esos dos lol… me reí mucho con esa parte de Amanecer…**_

_**Gracias a todos x leer! **_

_**PD: no, aun no termino… faltan ciertas cosillas (incluida una muy extraña q no se si les vaya a gustar :P)**_


	22. Amigos

"Amigos"

**BPOV**

Corrí por el bosque con mi familia. Era asombroso, cien veces mejor que cualquier vehículo. La sensación del aire corriendo por mi cabello, la libertad… ahora comprendía porque a Edward le gustaba tanto. De pronto, a mi nariz llegó un aroma que no reconocía… pero me sentí tensa, hambrienta. Edward –que seguía siendo más rápido que yo- se me acercó.

"¿Lo notaste?" preguntó.

"Si… ¿Qué es?" le pregunté. Él me miró con mi sonrisa pícara favorita y señaló al frente.

"Un ciervo" dijo. Yo lo miré con asombro y luego vi donde señalaba. Lo vi; la criatura no estaba lejos, pero no había notado nuestra presencia. Yo estaba un poco asustada; una parte de mi estaba lista para atacar, pero otra se sentía insegura sobre si podría hacerlo. Edward colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

"No te asustes… si no te sientes lista aun, yo puedo cazar para ti" dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

"No… tengo que hacer esto. Es solo que no creo poder… no sé como" respondí. No deseaba decirle que me asustaba la idea de matar una criatura viva… lo haría sentir triste. Sin embargo, pareció leer mi mente.

"Cálmate, Bella… no te asustes. Todos tuvimos el mismo miedo al principio pero, después de todo, los humanos se alimentan de criaturas vivas también. Sobre tu capacidad… bueno, solo deja que tu cuerpo y tus instintos te guíen" dijo Edward. Suspiré, decidida, y ataqué al animal.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Antes de darme cuenta estaba sobre él, con mi boca apretada contra su cuello. Ahora comprendía lo que Edward quería decir con 'instintos'… era como si mi cuerpo supiera que hacer antes de actuar. El sabor era sorprendentemente agradable; como humana, siempre me había sentido mal cerca de la sangre, pero ahora el sabor llenaba mi boca y mis sentidos, dándome fuerza. Era atrayente. Intenté no pensar en el ciervo, como Edward me había aconsejado antes, concentrándome solo en la maravillosa sensación de la sangre corriendo por mi sistema. Cuando terminé, me levanté lentamente, sintiéndome más viva que nunca –qué ironía-. Edward y los demás se acercaron, pero se detuvieron de golpe.

Percibí otro aroma en el aire. Más fuerte, más dulce que el ciervo. Miré a Edward con asombro al descubrir lo que era: un humano. ¿Era esto contra lo que él había luchado todo este tiempo? ¿Era esto lo que había soportado para estar conmigo? Me sentí tan mal por él… era prácticamente irresistible; me llamaba, como si me rogara que fuera a tomarlo. Sentí mi cuerpo en tensión y la garganta me ardía con fuerza, como si ardiera en llamas.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward, dudoso. Carlisle sujetó mi brazo con una mano.

"Contrólalo, Bella… sé que puedes" me instruyó. Ahora yo estaba luchando; mi instinto me decía que me moviera, pero mi mente gritaba que me detuviera. Alice se acercó también.

"Como le dije a Jasper una vez, es más sencillo si piensas en ellos como personas… yo conozco este aroma; el chico se llama Ernest. Estudiaba inglés conmigo… viene aquí a menudo, con su familia" dijo Alice. Jasper suspiró detrás de ella, como si dudara que eso funcionara… pero lo hizo.

Pensé en ese chico, lo vi en mi mente. Imaginé su rostro y su familia, jugando y charlando ahí sin darse cuenta de que estábamos aquí. La idea ayudó mucho; mi sed disminuyó, y pude controlarla. Suspiré de alivio, hasta que vi las miradas sorprendidas de mi familia, y la mirada orgullosa en el rostro de Edward y Carlisle.

**EPOV**

No recordaba haber sido tan feliz. Ahora que Bella estaba conmigo (para siempre) me sentía completo, dichoso… no podía describirlo con palabras.

Observé con cierta precaución como Bella cazaba su primera presa, y me asusté un poco cuando ella atacó al ciervo, lo mató y bebió su sangre. Pero olvidé mis preocupaciones; esto era lo que ella deseaba, y ciertamente era más fuerte de lo que creíamos. Me sentí horrorizado al detectar el aroma de los humanos cerca, temeroso del control de Bella. Pero, en vez de volverse frenética y deseosa de sangre humana, permaneció en el bosque con nosotros. Me sentí tan orgulloso de ella… tenía mucho control. Bella nos miró con expectación.

'_Creo que has creado un monstruo, hermano'_ "¡Sorprendente, Bella!" dijo Emmett. No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario mental.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella, enarcando una ceja. Era un alivio verla actuar tan normal, tan… _Bella_. Parecía estar realmente satisfecha con su nueva condición.

"Nada… los pensamientos de Emmett son divertidos" dije. Emmett me dio un codazo juguetón.

"¿Ves? Te dije que servía" dijo Alice. _'¡Sabía que era fuerte!'_ Tenía razón: mi Bella era muy fuerte.

"Asombroso. Nunca había visto tal control antes… tienes talento, Bella" dijo Carlisle. Ella pareció apenada.

"Gracias, Carlisle" dijo tímidamente, pero me miraba a mí. Yo asentí para apoyarla.

'_Ahora si tengo envidia…'_ pensó Jasper. De nuevo, me reí ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, no debería sentirse así; después de todo, había tenido una vida difícil antes de conocernos. Bella se acercó a mí, y la abracé con suavidad, disfrutando su presencia.

"Bueno, no fue tan malo… creo" dijo, mirándome. Pude ver que sus ojos ya estaban cambiando a dorado. Gracias al cielo por eso. La besé con suavidad.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, amor. Creo que nos dejaste en vergüenza" dije. Emmett rió, pero Jasper parecía algo exasperado. Alice lo notó.

'_Tonto'_ "No te molestes, Jazz. Tu eres mejor en otras cosas" dijo ella en un tono juguetón. Él rió nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando.

'_¡Cielos! ¡No quería escuchar eso!'_ pensó Emmett, pero seguía riendo.

'_Dudo que lo haga mejor que Emmett'_ pensó Rosalie, y giró avergonzada al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos –y de que yo la había oído-.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa?" dijo Esme, obviamente intentando cambiar el tema. Carlisle rió.

'_Que tema tan inusual…'_ "Estoy de acuerdo" dijo sin dejar de reír. Caminamos hacia nuestro hogar, sin preocuparnos por el tiempo. Cuando estuvimos solos, Bella murmuró en mi oído.

"Dudo que sea mejor que tu" dijo, y rió cuando me aclaré la garganta, incómodo. Pero su risa era contagiosa, y me uní a ella de inmediato. Ella ya estaba dentro de la casa cuando escuché una mente familiar… por un momento, deseé que fuera Caitlin, pero era una mente masculina. Cerré la puerta, y me reuní con Jacob Black.

"Hola, Jacob" dije intentando ser amable, aunque era una batalla perdida. Jacob nunca regresaba la cortesía… hasta ahora.

"Hola… hum… Edward" _'Por favor no digas nada… ya es bastante embarazoso sin tu comentario'_. Pero lo estaba intentando, y me sentí agradecido por eso.

"Asi que… ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?" pregunté. Él se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. Que curioso; era más sencillo cuando intentábamos matarnos.

'_Err… ¿Bella?'_ "La verdad, quería hablar contigo" dijo. Como siempre, su mente y sus palabras eran opuestas.

"Por supuesto" dije, y asentí para que continuara. Él dudó un poco.

"Veras… cuando tu, hum, estabas con Azael…" comenzó. Me puse tenso al oír el nombre, pero él continuó. "Vi a Bella. Estaba devastada; fue aun peor que cuando te fuiste esa vez…" Si, TENÍA que recordarme eso.

"Lo sé. Quizás no me creas, pero de verdad estoy muy apenado por los problemas que causé… por las heridas que te hice a ti y a Sam" dije para disculparme. Esperé que no notara que había excluido a Alphonse. Para ser honesto, no me arrepentía de _esas_ heridas.

'_¿Te estas disculpando?'_ "Bueno, hum, acepto tus disculpas. Pero no es eso lo que quería. Verás… esos días, cuando la vi así, me di cuenta de que te ama profundamente. Quiero que sea feliz… Edward, de verdad lo deseo. Y vi que TÚ eres su felicidad. Admito que no me gustó como resultaron las cosas pero, bueno, me preguntaba si –después de todo- podríamos comenzar de nuevo. Ya sabes, ser amigos" dijo. _'Después de todo, no eres tan malo como creía… Seth tenía razón'_ Sus palabras me conmovieron profundamente. Ni siquiera en mis pensamientos más extraños había imaginado que intentaría hacer las paces conmigo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunté. Él miró en otra dirección, avergonzado.

'_¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? Creías que era un chico idiota, ¿verdad?'_ "Pues, si. Por Bella, estoy dispuesto a intentar ser tu amigo… y el de ella de nuevo" dijo. Le sonreí, esta vez amablemente, y pareció aun más sorprendido. Él sonrió también, algo inseguro.

"No sabía que podías sonreír así… casi pareces humano" dijo Jacob, supongo que para intentar molestarme. Suspiré.

"Lo mismo digo, Jacob. Creo que nunca te había visto sonreír antes" dije.

'_Nunca para ti, al menos ¡rayos! Esto es raro'_ pensó. Yo me reí.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dije. Él me miró, irritado.

"Detesto eso" dijo. _'¿Nunca te cansas de leer la mente de los demás?_'

"Si, en ocasiones. Pero es útil" respondí con honestidad. Él puso los ojos en blanco. Le ofrecí mi mano, inseguro. Él la miró, decidiendo si debía o no tomarla. Lentamente levantó su mano hacia la mía, hasta que finalmente la tocó. Me preocupé, pues sabía que él despreciaba la frialdad de mi mano, pero no dijo nada. Hasta sus pensamientos eran más tranquilos… parecía que ahora estaba en paz. Sin embargo, el momento fue repentinamente interrumpido.

"¡Jacob!" gritó Bella. Vi que estaba asustada; aparentemente, creía que estábamos peleando de nuevo, pero lo que sucedió después nos sorprendió a ambos.

Jacob soltó mi mano, avergonzado, y trató de empujarme suavemente. Cuando lo intentó, una fuerza invisible lo empujó a él, como si su mano hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible. Me miró, asombrado. Yo negué con la cabeza para hacerle saber que yo no había hecho nada. Trató de empujarme de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, lanzando su cuerpo contra el mío… y cayó al suelo. Lo miré curioso, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Hasta que escuché que Bella exclamaba de sorpresa. El resto de mi familia estaba con ella, mirándome a mí y a Jacob, luego a Bella; y lo entendí.

Habíamos descubierto el don de Bella.

_**Otro capitulooo!!! No se q pensar d este… quería q Jacob eligiera ser mas amable con Edward, y que comprendiera claramente donde esta la felicidad de Bella… pero no se si lo hice bien /suspiro/**_

_**Y finalmente, el don de Bella. Creo q la idea de la barrera va muy bien con ella, porq siempre desea proteger a otros y era extrañamente inmune a los poderes de algunos vampiros… (para quienes ya leyeron Amanecer, supongo q habrán notado las similitudes y diferencias ;))**_

_**Originalmente, este capitulo era totalmente con el POV d Edward, pero no pude resistir poner la caza desde la POV de Bella (después d todo, es una nueva experiencia para ella). Por cierto, el tema… ejem… intimo, surgió casi solo (aunq Emmett ayudo mucho lol) y fue divertido escribirlo n.n**_

_**Estamos cerca del final!! (T-T)… quizás después haga mas historias dentro de esta ,em, línea temporal? AU? Etc… pero necesito ideas (aunq ya tengo algunas… divertidas lol).**_

_**Gracias x leer!**_


	23. Destino

"Destino"

**EPOV**

Pude ver que Bella estaba tan sorprendida como nosotros. Yo sabía que había una alta posibilidad de que ella tuviera un don, considerando su inusual talento para mantener su mente bloqueada a los demás, pero era sorprendente verlo en acción. Jacob seguía mirándome, esperando por una explicación que probablemente no podría darle.

'_¿¿Qué demonios fue eso??'_ preguntó mentalmente. Yo intenté no reírme ante el tono de su mente.

"Bueno… creo que eso fue el don de Bella" respondí, aun asombrado. Él me miró molesto; había olvidado que no le gustaba cuando usaba mi don con él.

"No hagas eso" dijo. Me encogí de hombros, tratando de mostrar confianza. No deseaba pelear de nuevo, no después de nuestro pequeño tratado de paz.

"No puedo evitarlo. Es inconsciente" dije. No era necesario confesar que podía bloquearlo si quería… me sentía demasiado curioso por sus pensamientos para ignorarlos, pero él no necesitaba saber eso, ¿cierto?

De pronto, escuché que otra mente se acercaba. Me puse tenso, pero pronto escuché los pensamientos de Seth. Era obvio que le divertía la escena frente a él. Vi la imagen en su mente, y no lo culpé: Jacob y yo teníamos una expresión tan confundida que definitivamente era graciosa.

'_Nunca había visto a Edward así. Me pregunto que sucedió'_ "¡Hola, chicos!" dijo, alegre. Yo le devolví el saludo.

"Hola, Seth" le dije. Jacob lo miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Seth? Creí que estabas ocupado" preguntó Jacob. Era obvio que no deseaba a Seth cerca cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Bella. Seth se encogió de hombros.

"Sam me dijo que estabas aquí y… creí que podría acompañarte" _'Y evitar que pelees con Edward de nuevo… no creí que tuvieras tanto control'_ Tuve que contener la risa. Seth conocía bien a Jacob. Para ser honesto, hasta _yo_ estaba sorprendido de que hubiera venido a hablar en vez de luchar. Extraño. Jacob suspiró; no creyó en las palabras de Seth.

"Esta bien… puedes venir si lo deseas" dije. Caminamos rápidamente hacia mi casa, y vi que Jacob pasaba cerca de Bella con una expresión entre curiosa y melancólica. Ella aun estaba confundida, así que le guiñé un ojo, sonriendo.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué…?" comenzó, pero se detuvo al verme. Sonreí aun más.

"Parece que has encontrado tu don, amor" dije, incapaz de controlar el tono divertido en mi voz. Ella me miró asombrada.

"Quieres decir… ¿Qué yo le hice eso a Jake?" preguntó. Yo asentí.

"Creo que Carlisle podrá explicarlo… Jacob también siente curiosidad" dije. Por supuesto, no estaba muy seguro sobre eso último; si Jacob conocía el don de Bella, toda la manada lo sabría, y eso podía ser peligroso. Sabía que Sam aun no estaba seguro sobre nosotros, y que Alphonse –ese impulsivo cazador- estaba con él, llenándole la cabeza de ideas que yo probablemente no querría oír… pero si deseábamos su confianza, teníamos que dar un poco también. Tomé la mano de Bella, y ambos caminamos hacia la sala, donde mi familia esperaba.

**BPOV**

No podía creer en las palabras de Edward. ¿De verdad yo había hecho eso? Mientras caminábamos, recordé como había pasado.

En el momento en que había visto a Jacob y Edward, cara a cara frente a la casa, me asusté. Creí que estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Recordé desear con todo mi corazón poder detenerlos, proteger a Edward, y luego… sentí como si una parte de mi se conectara a la mente de él, resguardándolo de cualquier daño. ¿Era ese mi don? ¿Había creado –inconscientemente- una barrera frente a él? Eso era tan extraño. Pero lo olvidé todo cuando entré en la habitación.

Jacob y Seth estaban ahí, esperándome. Cuando entré, sentí su aroma con tal fuerza que casi contuve el aliento. Para ser honesta, no era tan desagradable como Edward y los otros decían; era diferente, no era un suave perfume (como el de Edward) sino más natural, como el bosque, como la lluvia… pero demasiado fuerte para que mi nariz lo soportara. En segundo lugar, olí su sangre: tan dulce, tan _tentadora_. Me puse tensa, intentando controlar mi sed. Miré a Edward, sintiendo más amor que nunca por él… ¿Era esto lo que había tenido que soportar todo este tiempo? ¿Él sentía este dolor en la garganta cada vez que lo abrazaba? Bueno, si él había podido hacerlo, yo también. Sentí que su mano apretaba la mía dulcemente, dándome su apoyo. Me relajé un poco… la sensación disminuyó. Me di cuenta entonces que Jacob me observaba, sentado en el sillón. Me senté en un sofá cercano, con Edward a mi lado.

"Hola, Jake" dije insegura. No sabía si había venido a despedirse. Él suspiró.

"Hola, Bella…" dijo, casi susurrando mi nombre. A su lado, Seth me sonrió amablemente.

"Creí que no desearías verme" dije con tristeza. Eso había sido doloroso, pero tenía que decírselo. Él sonrió con tristeza.

"Bueno, no es tan malo como creía… puedo acostumbrarme al olor" dijo. Vi que los Cullen ponían los ojos en blanco. Alice rió con sarcasmo.

"También nosotros tenemos que acostumbrarnos, ¿sabes?" dijo. Edward la miró con reproche.

"Entonces… ¿estas feliz?" preguntó Jake. La respuesta era obvia, pero no deseaba lastimarlo.

"Si… esto es lo que deseaba. Pero me sentiría mas feliz si pudiéramos ser amigos de nuevo" dije sin pensar. Él me miró, y ya no había tristeza… sino convicción.

"Bueno… es exactamente por eso que vine. Mira, Bella, sé que he sido algo terco contigo. Yo… de verdad lamento haberte lastimado, pero ahora lo entiendo. Quiero que seas feliz; si este es el camino que has elegido, no voy a interferir" dijo Jacob.

"Jake, yo…" dije, sin saber como consolarlo. Él me hizo una seña para que me detuviera.

"Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Qué tal si, tu sabes, empezamos de nuevo? ¿Crees que aun podamos ser… amigos?" preguntó inseguro. Yo lo miré sorprendida.

"Creí que… que no te gustaban los Cullen" dije, aun asombrada. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Para ser honesto, así es… pero Seth tiene razón: no son tan malos como otros vampiros. Quizás, con el tiempo, puedan caerme bien" dijo Jacob. Oí a Edward suspirar exasperado a mi lado, y vi que Emmett miraba a Jacob, algo indignado.

"Lo dices como si fuéramos una desagradable plaga" dijo Emmett.

"Recuerda que no eres el único que debe 'acostumbrarse' a la idea" dijo Rosalie. Jacob rió con sarcasmo.

"¿Lo harías?" pregunté. Él asintió.

"Éramos buenos amigos, ¿cierto? Debemos aprender a aceptarnos como somos, ¿no crees?" dijo Jake. Me ofreció su mano, y la tomé gustosa. Me sorprendió ver que Edward no parecía celoso.

"No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad, Jacob?" dijo Edward.

"Supongo que no… hasta ahora" respondió él. Me sentí tan feliz; esta era la primera vez que los oía hablar entre ellos, sin alguna amenaza o insulto oculto. De verdad intentaban ser más amables. Estaba segura de que estaría llorando si pudiera.

"Palabras sabias, joven Jacob" dijo Carlisle. Jacob hizo un pequeño gesto al oír la palabra 'joven'. "Pero dime, ¿es eso todo lo que viniste a decir? ¿Tu líder aun no ha decidido?" preguntó. Jacob y Seth saltaron un poco, como si recordaran algo.

"De hecho, Sam ha sido bastante tolerante. Esperaba ver una masacre pero, como parecen estar comportándose, esta considerando conservar el tratado" dijo Seth, sonriendo. Me sentí algo molesta con Sam… ¿de verdad me tenía tan poca fe?

"Bueno, eso es un alivio" dijo Esme, pero era evidente que Seth aun no había terminado.

"¿Podrían decirme que sucedió antes? ¿Cuándo llegué?" preguntó Seth. Así que tenía curiosidad. Edward rió a mi lado, pero Carlisle respondió.

"Bueno, parece que Bella posee un don" dijo. Seth pareció confundido.

"¿Quiere decir, como Edward?" preguntó.

"Mas o menos. Por lo que he visto, puede proteger a otros al crear una barrera… es por eso que Jacob no podía tocar a Edward" explicó Carlisle. Quizás debería estar asustada, pero me sentí alegre: finalmente tenía el poder para ayudarlos, para proteger a mi familia y mis amigos.

"¿Pero como funciona?" preguntó Jasper, curioso.

"No podemos saber con exactitud… tendremos que practicar, Bella" me dijo Carlisle. Asentí, sintiendo la mano de Edward en la mía. No pude resistir el deseo de girar y besarlo; él rió.

"Entonces… ¿podré venir a visitarte?" preguntó Jacob, obviamente para arruinar el momento.

"¡Por supuesto, Jake! Claro, si no les molesta" le dije a mi familia. Todos sonrieron.

"Bueno, nos las arreglaremos… supongo" dijo Emmett.

"Por mi esta bien" dijo Carlisle.

"No tienes que preguntar. Esta es tu casa" me dijo Edward. Vi que el resto asentía.

"Aunque tendremos que acostumbrarnos al olor a perro en nuestra casa" dijo Alice. No sabía si estaba bromeando. Jacob le sonrió burlón.

"Y yo tendré que acostumbrarme al olor a vampiro en mi ropa..." dijo, y se detuvo de golpe, mirando al frente. Caitlin acababa de llegar; la escuché entrar en la casa y caminar hacia nosotros. Cuando Jacob la vio, se levantó rápidamente.

"¡TU!" le gruñó. Caitlin permaneció inmóvil.

"¡Por favor, Jake! ¡No es mala!" le dije.

"¿Qué no es MALA? ¡Estaba con el otro vampiro! Me atacó y…" dijo, pero se detuvo de nuevo. Volteó a ver a Seth con una expresión de asombro. A mi lado, Edward se tensó también, pero parecía más curioso que asustado… los Cullen estaban tan perdidos como yo, hasta que miré a Seth.

Miraba a Caitlin en una forma que yo nunca había visto antes. Entendí, pero no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad se había… imprimado de un vampiro?

**EPOV**

Hoy me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Cuando Caitlin llegó, los pensamientos de Seth cambiaron drásticamente. Era como si hubiera estado perdido y, de pronto, hubiera encontrado el camino. Seguía mirando a Caitlin con asombro y, extrañamente, _adoración_. Bella me había explicado esto, pero no estaba preparado para verlo, para sentirlo a través de la mente de Seth.

'_Ella… ella…'_ repetía. Jacob lo miró, impactado.

'_¡No puedes! ¡Es una vampira! ¡¿Cómo puede ser?!'_ Aparentemente, Jacob estaba tan confundido como yo. Se suponía que éramos enemigos naturales… ¿Cómo podía Seth imprimarse de Caitlin? Bueno, considerando la naturaleza de Seth (y su extraña amistad con nosotros) no debería sorprenderme tanto.

'_¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Hice algo malo? Bueno, al menos es guapo… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!'_ Curioso, a Caitlin también le gustaba Seth. Extraño, pero reconfortante. Sabía que Seth se merecía a una buena persona y, a pesar de sus diferencias, ella era amable. Si terminaban juntos, serían una pareja extrañamente buena. Sentí que alguien sujetaba mi brazo, tratando de llamar mi atención. Miré los ojos asombrados de Bella, y asentí adivinando su pregunta.

"¿Seth… se imprimó de Caitlin?" preguntó. Jacob y yo asentimos.

Esto era su destino.

_**Lo se: muy extrañooo!!! Al principio pensé q Jacob debería estar con Caitlin pero, pensándolo bien, Seth es mas adecuado. Es mas amable con los vampiros buenos (los Cullen) mientras q Jake aun es algo prejuicioso… además, me gustaría encontrar una forma de hacer JacobXLeah posible lol.**_

_**Y sobre el don de Bella… los q ya leyeron Amanecer saben q hay cierta similitud con el original; solo q aquí es mas bien físico (no pregunten como… ni yo entiendo bien lol)**_

_**Feliz navidad a todos! (si la celebran lol)**_

_**Gracias x leer!**_


	24. Eternidad

_**Sorpresa! Pequeño regalito d navidad lol. Pensé que, como es el ultimo cap. *snif* y como no podre actualizar mañana… podía poner lo dos hoy. ;)**_

"Eternidad"

**BPOV**

Finalmente, todo estaba bien.

No podía creer que había pasado casi una semana desde mi transformación, una semana desde que Jacob hubiera decidido intentar salvar nuestra amistad. Me estaba ajustando gustosa a mi nueva vida, disfrutando las nuevas sensaciones y experiencias que permitían mis sentidos mejorados. Había conseguido controlar mi sed, y evitar atacar a alguien… cada día era más fácil. Carlisle y los demás estaban sorprendidos por mi control; por supuesto, aun no podía estar cerca de la gente, pero era lo bastante fuerte para detectar el aroma a lo lejos y resistirlo. Carlisle alababa mi dedicación, lo que para mi era un gran cumplido. Edward y yo teníamos una teoría sobre mi habilidad: como yo lo había elegido desde antes, estaba inconscientemente preparada para lidiar con mi naturaleza, a diferencia de los demás, que habían sido transformados sin desearlo, sin alguna preferencia o pensamiento antes de eso.

Sobre mi don, bueno, estaba haciendo avances. Edward y yo descubrimos que la 'barrera' reaccionaba a mi naturaleza protectora; cada vez que temía por alguien, inconscientemente transfería mi energía a esa persona, activando la protección alrededor suyo. Aun tenía problemas para controlarlo, pero la práctica lo hacía más fácil. Mi familia me ayudaba mucho, ya que tres de ellos poseían un don y sabían que el control venía de la práctica. Me sentía feliz; ahora tenía un arma para defender a mis seres queridos.

Pero por supuesto, mi mayor alegría era Edward. Después de un mes o más de estar preocupada por su salud –algo raro en un vampiro- ahora estaba bien de nuevo. Más de una vez le desabotoné la camisa para revisar su pecho perfecto, encantada de ver que la cicatriz ya no estaba. Ya no tenía ningún problema o ataque, y disfrutaba cada minuto que pasábamos juntos –que era prácticamente todo el día-. Algo que especialmente disfrutaba era correr con él. Como Edward seguía siendo el más rápido de la familia, aun podía rebasarme, pero ahora yo podía correr a su lado en lugar de esperar su ayuda. Sostenía mi mano todo el tiempo, riendo mientras corríamos… a veces me cargaba como lo hacía antes, solo por placer. Era increíble.

Ahora, ambos estábamos en nuestro prado. Mis ojos de vampiro lo veían todo con más claridad, con más belleza: Podía detectar incluso las formas más pequeñas en las flores, oler las más suaves fragancias… y vi mi piel por primera vez, brillando como la de Edward a la luz del sol. Miré a mi amor, mi vida, mi esposo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sonreía como si supiera que yo lo miraba. Me acerqué más a él, disfrutando la sensación de sus brazos y su piel ahora cálida junto a mí. Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, preguntándome si alguien podía ser tan afortunado.

Me acordé de Seth. Después de una buena discusión –Jacob no podía creer que se hubiera imprimado de Caitlin- no pudimos evitar reírnos de todo. Esta semana había sido extraña para esos dos. Seth estaba obviamente encantado con ella, y era evidente que a ella le parecía guapo. Sam y los demás miembros de la manada habían estado furiosos, especialmente Alphonse (que consideraba todo el asunto como un grave error) pero a Seth ya no le importaba. Nos visitaba varias veces para ver a Caitlin, que gustosa caminaba con él mientras charlaban. Era extraño; al principio creí que Caitlin se sentiría irritada, incluso molesta, ante la atención de Seth, pero después de verlos juntos me di cuenta de que se sentía halagada y, mejor aun, feliz. Edward se sentía muy feliz por ellos; le caía muy bien Seth, y verlo con Caitlin era muy agradable. De hecho, Caitlin seguía aquí solo por él, y sus "hermanos" (tres hombres y dos mujeres) estaban tan contentos como nosotros por ella. Había estado sola por mucho tiempo, y merecía tener su felicidad.

Jacob, sin embargo, era algo diferente. Nos visitaba con Seth casi a diario para "vigilar al aquelarre de Caitlin" como decía él. Edward siempre se reía de sus excusas; seguramente él sabía lo que realmente pensaba. Me sentí aliviada al ver que Jacob de verdad trataba de ser amable; era agradable verlo hablar con Edward o Emmett sin odio o amenazas ocultas. Sobre mí, me sorprendí –y alegré- al ver que podía tratarme como antes; charlábamos mucho, y a veces incluso caminábamos por el bosque. Se sentía bien saber que aun podíamos ser amigos, y era grandioso tenerlo ahí conmigo, con Edward, en paz.

Una mano acarició mi mejilla y me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

"¿En que estás pensando, amor?" preguntó Edward, con una voz tan seductora que tuve que contener mi deseo repentino. Sonreí.

"En nada. Solo me sorprende lo bien que resultaron las cosas para nosotros" dije con honestidad. Me miró. Al principio me había asustado ver sus ojos –rojos después de beber mi sangre- pero ahora eran del mismo tono dorado que amaba, color que ahora yo compartía.

"Si. Tuvimos que esperar mucho, ¿no crees?" dijo él.

"Me pregunto si Jacob encontrará a alguien, igual que Seth" dije. No había nada que deseara más. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé… pero seguramente no será una pareja tan 'inusual' como la de Seth" respondió, riendo. Me gustaba mucho verlo tan feliz.

"Me preguntaba, ¿Qué pasará cuando Caitlin decida irse?" pregunté.

"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que tiene muy buenas razones para permanecer cerca" dijo, y me guiñó un ojo.

"¿Se quedaría por Seth?" pregunté sorprendida. Él suspiró, como si yo hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta.

"Si tu estuvieras en su lugar y yo en el de Seth, ¿Te irías?" preguntó. Claro que no.

"No" dije.

"Es lo mismo. A Caitlin le gusta Seth; se quedará a su lado" añadió. Yo lo abracé, besando su cuello con suavidad.

"Pero Caitlin no tiene tanta suerte como yo" dije. Él suspiró de placer ante mi roce. Levanté la cabeza para verlo: mi ángel, mi luz… aun no podía creer que esta criatura celestial fuera mía. Él sonrió.

"Bueno, Seth tampoco es tan afortunado como yo" dijo Edward, y acarició mi rostro. Besé su mano. "Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso o terminaremos haciendo algo que probablemente lamentaremos después" añadió, riendo.

"Yo no me arrepentiré. No hay nadie aquí" dije, tratando de molestarlo.

"No ahora, pero… ¿Qué tal si Sam decide patrullar esta área justo ahora? Estoy seguro que no te gustaría que nos viera, ¿cierto?" preguntó, y se echó a reír de nuevo. La idea parecía divertirle. Si yo fuera humana, seguramente me habría sonrojado. Recordé algo al oír el nombre de Sam.

"¿Te dijo Jacob sobre el tratado? Aparentemente Sam se ha decidido definitivamente a mantenerlo" dije, pero estaba segura de que lo sabía. Podía leerlo en la mente de Jake. Asintió.

"Si. Supongo que Alphonse no esta muy contento" dijo Edward.

"¿A quien le importa él?" dije molesta. Aun no podía perdonarlo. Edward se rió de mi reacción.

"Quizás tu no, pero Sam SI. Es su padre, después de todo… y parece que comienzan a entenderse el uno al otro" dijo Edward. Recordé ese momento, cuando Alphonse había protegido a Sam del ataque de Edward.

"Tal vez tengas razón… pero no me agrada. Te lastimó" dije.

"Yo lo herí primero. A mi tampoco me agrada, Bella, pero yo lo creé. Yo lo hice el hombre que es ahora…" dijo, pero yo puse un dedo sobre su boca.

"No hiciste nada malo. Su amigo era una mala persona, Edward. No deberías culparte por el odio de Alphonse" dije. Él sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Y tu con Jacob? Te culpabas por eso, ¿no es así?" preguntó. ¡Rayos! Me atrapó.

"Bueno, si, pero… él esta mejor ahora. Digo, aun somos amigos, y ustedes dos pueden tener una charla decente sin tratar de matarse. Es un avance" dije. Él rió.

"Debo admitir que es un alivio. Hablando de personas grandes y tontas…" dijo en tono burlón. "Emmett sigue esperando su reto. Ayer me insistió en ello toda la mañana. Deberías darle una lección por mí" dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Yo reí.

"Si lo lastimo, Rosalie va a matarme" dije, imaginando su rostro.

"No lo creo… no puede luchar contra todos nosotros" dijo Edward, que se reía de alguna broma oculta. Enarqué una ceja.

"Apostaron de nuevo, ¿cierto?" pregunté.

"Si. Alice y yo apostamos a tu favor, mientras que Rosalie y Jasper al de Emmett" dijo.

"¿Y exactamente que apostaron?" pregunté. Siempre había tenido curiosidad.

"Bueno, si Alice y yo ganamos, ofreceremos su autos en renta por un año… y serán nuestros esclavos por un mes. Ya siento pena por ellos" dijo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, pero lo entendía: apostar contra Alice era una derrota segura. Él rió con más fuerza.

"Porque Carlisle apostó también… y de seguro necesita ayuda en el hospital" dijo Edward. Tenía razón; ya sentía pena por ellos. Entonces apretó sus labios contra mi cuello, moviéndose hacia mi quijada, mis mejillas… y finalmente mis labios. No importaba que fuera una vampira, aun me sentía mareada cuando hacía eso.

"¿Qué tal si… nos vamos…?" preguntó entre besos. Yo suspiré de placer.

"Emmett puede esperar…" dije, sofocada (en sentido figurado). Comencé a desabrochar su camisa.

"Sam…" murmuró, pero escuché que su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía.

"¿A quien le importa…?" repetí, y lo besé con pasión.

Estaba en el paraíso. Finalmente podía vivir mi vida con el hombre que amo. Finalmente, estaba en casa.

_**Se acaboo!!! T-T Tsuyu ryu esta triste!!! Espero les haya gustado… quise dar un final secillo, q a la vez dijera lo q paso con todos lol.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes x leer y comentar esta historia. De verdad se siente muy bien saber q mi historia gusta n_n. Quisiera poder enviarles a todas un Edward Cullen! (desgraciadamente, solo hay 1, y Bella lo tiene)**_

_**Para los q leyeron Amanecer (y les gusto) espero q este giro en los eventos haya sido interesante, y para quienes no les gusto Amanecer (Si, no a todos les gusto… tienen derecho a expresarlo) espero les haya gustado mi versión ;). De verdad muchas gracias x soportar mis locas idea, mi lado oscuro (lado oscuro: XD), mis cortes de suspenso y mis hiperactivas actualizaciones lol.**_

_**Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Tsuyu ryu**_


End file.
